Hüte deine Zunge
by Morgaine Mayfair
Summary: Kostet Prof. Snape's Liaison mit Slytherins Haussprecherin ihn noch den letzten Nerv?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Die meisten Personen, Orte, Zaubersprüche, etc. gehören J.K. Rowling. _

_Ich ziehe keinen finanziellen Vorteil aus diesen Geschichten sondern schreibe sie nur zum Spaß __an der Freude._

_Die Story handelt weder vor noch nach irgendwelchen Geschehnissen in den Büchern, sondern spielt quasi in ihrem eigenem Universum. Ich hoffe, dass stört nicht weiter und ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! _

_Über Reviews und Feedback würde ich mich freuen... so, nun aber los:_

Hüte deine Zunge...

1. Kapitel

„u... und sag ihm bitte noch, wir brauchen das Quidditchfeld für diesen Freitag zwischen 17.00 und 19.00 Uhr, unbedingt, ja, Lily?"

Marcus Flint, Captain des Quidditch-Teams Slytherin versuchte verzweifelt mit Lilian schritt zu halten die mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Kerker unterwegs war.

Ihre langen roten Locken wippten bei jedem Schritt auf und nieder und ihre grünen Augen sahen stur geradeaus. Kurz vor einer Schülertraube die sich vor einer der Kerkertüren versammelt hatte, blieb sie aprubt stehen.

Flint, der mit diesem plötzlichen Stopp nicht gerechnet hatte, lief ungebremst auf sie auf.

„Wa..? Sorry, Lil. Also was ist nun?"

Leicht entnervt und mit den Augen rollend drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Warum fragst du den Professor nicht selbst? Wir haben jetzt Unterricht bei ihm."

Sie nickte in Richtung Kerkertür die sich wie auf's Stichwort mit einem lauten Knall öffnete.

Jegliches Gemurmel und Getratsche das bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch den Gang beherrscht hatte, verstummte Augenblicklich.

In der Tür stand Professor Severus Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin sowie Professor für Zaubertränke. Wie immer trug er seine schwarze, bodenlange Robe über einen perfekt geschneiderten schwarzen Anzug.

Sein Blick glitt kurz stechend durch die leicht verschreckte Menge vor ihm bevor er zur Seite trat um sie mit einem knappen Fingerzeig Richtung Klassenraum einzulassen.

Zögerlich traten die Ersten vor.

Seine schwarzen Augen musterten jeden Vorbeigehenden eindringlich.

„Miss McCreedy!" tief und bedrohlich dröhnte die Stimme des Professors durch den Korridor.

Ein schmales Mädchen mit kurzem blondem Haar, die es die ganze Zeit tunlichst vermieden hatte ihn anzusehen, schreckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

Ihre Körperhaltung ging von beugend zu demütig über.

„J...j... ja, Prof...Proffessor S... Snape, Sss... Sir?" sie klang als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Miss McCreedy. Sollte es Ihnen heute wieder gelingen ihren Kessel nach zehn Minuten in die Luft zu sprengen, was, wie es beim letzten Mal die Folge hatte, dass ich meinen Unterricht frühzeitig beenden musste, um schlimmere Brandschäden am Klassenzimmer zu verhindern, werden dem Haus Hufflepuff nicht nur 20 Punkte abgezogen, sondern dann sehe ich mich gezwungen dem Schulleiter mitzuteilen, dass ich eine potentielle Brandstifterin in meiner Klasse nicht gebrauchen kann, verstanden?" scharf schnitten seine Worte durch die Luft.

Die Blonde kniff die Augen zusammen und nickte heftig. „Ja, Professor, Sir."

„Was stehen sie dann noch hier rum?" keifte er.

Die Menge bewegte sich wieder und Snape fuhr mit seiner Musterung fort.

Lilian und Flint waren eine der Letzten die den Raum betraten.

„Flint!"

Flint hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne während Lilian sich den Weg zu ihrem Platz in der letzten Reihe bahnte. Selbst von hier konnte sie die durchdringende Stimme des Professors hören.

„Mr. Flint. Die letzte Probe des Heilungstrankes die Sie abgeben sollte, hatte sowohl die Wirkung als auch die Konsistenz von Regenwasser! Die schlechteste Leistung der ganzen Klasse! Sollten die nächsten Hausaufgaben, sei es in schriftlicher wie auch in der Form von Proben, nicht besser ausfallen, meine ich ernsthaft an Ihrer Intelligenz zweifeln zu müssen. Anscheinend hat Sie zu oft ein Klatscher am Kopf, oder wo auch immer Sie Ihre Intelligenz so erfolgreich verbergen, getroffen !" Snape drehte sich abrupt um und marschierte in Richtung Lehrerpult.

Marcus umrundete Lilian und packte seine Sachen auf den Arbeitsbereich neben ihr.

„Wie war das mit Frag ihn doch selbst? " flüsterte er während er leicht entnervt seine Sachen auspackte.

Lilian grinste. „Sei froh, dass er nicht rausgefunden hat, dass es tatsächlich Regenwasser war." flüsterte sie zurück.

„Grey, hören Sie auf zu quatschen und kommen Sie nach vorne !"

„Ja, Professor" antwortete Lilian und zu Flint gewandt flüsterte sie „Tja, ich glaube, da hab ich heute wohl auch schlechte Karten..."

„Sind Sie festgewachsen, Miss Grey?" Snapes Stimme klang entnervt.

„Nein, Professor, schon unterwegs !" Als sie vorne angekommen war, bedeutete er ihr sich hinter einen, der Klasse zugewandten Tisch, vollbeladen mit Zutaten, zu stellen. Daneben brodelte schon ein Kessel.

„So, Miss Grey. Da Sie ja so hervorragende Fähigkeiten in Sachen Kommunikation haben, bitte ich Sie ihren Mitschülern heute zu erklären, wie man einen Blutgerinnungstrank herstellt. Alle Zutaten die Sie dafür benötigen, und noch einige andere, befinden sich auf dem Tisch vor Ihnen. Erläutern Sie der Klasse genau was und wie Sie etwas tun, denn wie sie ja durch Ihren Förderunterricht wissen, ist der Gerinnungstrank, dem Blutflusstrank sehr ähnlich. Und wir wollen doch keine bösen Überraschungen, wenn wir den Trank am Ende der Stunde an uns selbst testen?"

Sie starrte ihn an.

„Professor? Ihnen ist aber klar, dass dieser Trank nicht im Lehrplan für dieses Semester vorgesehen ist, oder ?"

Die ganze Klasse sog die Luft ein. Hatte sie eben wirklich Prof. Snape gefragt, ob ihm etwas „klar sei" ?

Doch Lilian selbst verzog keine Miene als Snape die Augenbrauen vor Überraschung hochzog.

Komplette Stille beherrschte den Raum.

Langsam ging der Professor auf seine aufmüpfige Schülerin zu bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander trennten. Sie wich nicht zurück.

„Nun, Miss Grey. WAS oder WAS NICHT im Lehrplan steht, lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein. Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen, dass ihre wöchentlichen Förderstunden, die übrigens auch meine Zeit kosten, Zeitverschwendung sind?" seine Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern und seine schwarzen, unergründlichen Augen fixierten Sie durch zusammengekniffene Augenlider.

„Nein, Sir." Sagte sie klar und deutlich.

„Sind wir uns darüber einig, dass Sie diesen Trank beherrschen ?"

„Ja, Sir." Er konnte nichts aus ihrem Gesicht lesen.

„Gut. Dann fangen Sie an, bevor ich anfange darüber nachzudenken, woher sie überhaupt wissen, wie der Lehrplan aussieht !"

Ein undefinierbares Grinsen huschte über Lilians Gesicht als sie sich an die Arbeit machte.

Sie machte ihre Sache wirklich gut, sprach klar und deutlich, zeigte ihren Mitschülern genau was sie tat und erläuterte die Wirkung der jeweiligen Zutaten genauestens.

Am Ende der Stunde hatten mehr oder weniger alle Schüler einen meist brauchbaren Trank zustande gebracht.

Snape bewegte sich mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen katzenartig im Klassenraum umher und inspizierte jeden Kessel. Als er in der hintersten Reihe den letzten Trank begutachtet hatte, sah er zu ihr auf.

„Gut, Miss Grey. 10 Punkte für Slytherin…"

„Danke, Professor." Lily machte Anstalten zu ihrem Platz zurückzugehen.

„... UND 5 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin für die Dreißtigkeit von vorhin meine Aufgabenstellung in Frage zu stellen."

Lily blieb stehen und musterte den Tränkemeister kurz, ging dann weiter.

Im Vorbeigehen sagte sie „Danke, Professor !" mit einem zynischen Unterton.

„Kein Problem." war seine äußerst sarkastische Antwort.

Wieder am Pult stehend, sagte er an die Klasse gewandt „ Sie können nun zusammenpacken und... RUHE! Bei Merlin, habe ich es hier mit einer Horde wildgewordener Neandertaler zu tun? Sie können jetzt einpacken... und zwar leise. Füllen Sie mir eine Probe dieses Trankes in ein Phiole und säubern Sie Ihren Arbeitsplatz dann sorgfältig. Und ich meine Sorgfältig, verstanden, Smith?

Versehen Sie die Phiole mit Ihrem Namen und geben Sie sie hier vorne bei mir ab."

Damit wendete er den Blick von der Klasse ( die nun Mucksmäuschenstille zusammenpackte)

und widmete sich seinen Unterrichtsnotizen.

„Pst...Pssst, Lily!" Marcus versuchte unauffällig in ihre Richtung zu schauen.

„Verdammt, Flint. Guck nach unten! Was willst du?" entnervt packte sie die letzten Werkzeuge ein.

„Sag mal, bist du Lebensmüde so mit dem zu Reden?" leichte Verzweifelung klang aus seiner Stimme.

Lily grinste. „Wieso? Hast du Angst, dass du den Quidditchplatz nicht bekommst?"

„Ja, genau."

„Na dann frag ihn doch selber!" Lily schloss ihre Schultasche und wollte gerade gehen, als Marcus sie am Arm zurückhielt.

„Hey, warte mal. Ich kann ihn nicht fragen... außerdem bist du Slytherins Haussprecherin. Sowas gehört zu deinen Aufgabenbereichen!"

Lily sah erst Marcus Hand und dann ihn selbst an. Schnell zog er seine Hand zurück.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als betrachtete sie etwas, was sie nicht definieren konnte.

„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du Angst vor Professor Snape hast ?"

„Angst? Machst du Witze?" Marcus sah sie ernst an. „Das grenzt schon eher an Phobie!"

Lachend wandte sie sich von Flint ab und drückte Snape die Phiole in die Hand.

„Empfanden Sie die heutige Aufgabe für so lachhaft, Miss Grey?" seine rechte Augenbraue wanderte langsam nach oben und sein Ton wurde, obwohl leise, doch bedrohlich.

„Es ging so, Professor." sagte sie lächelnd und wand sich Richtung Ausgang.

„So so. Da müssen Sie heute Abend wohl eine Extrastunde einlegen, damit Sie mir auch ja nicht aus der Übung kommen. Heute Abend. 19.00 Uhr in meinem Büro. Verstanden, Grey?"

„Ja Professor." war ihre Antwort während sie durch den Türbogenschritt und verschwand.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Der Korridor der zu den Kerkern führte, war wie leergefegt als Lilian um 18.55 Uhr hindurchschritt. Ihre Schritte verklangen kalt und hohl an den Steinwänden.

Lily hatte Ihre Lockenmähne sorgsam hochgesteckt und trug, nun, da sie keinen offiziellen Unterricht mehr hatte, legere Muggelkleidung, die aus Jeans und einem figurbetonenden T-Shirt bestand.

Sie war so sehr in ihre Notizen vertieft, dass sie Aufschrak als plötzlich eine Tür vor ihr Aufsprang.

Wieder war es Snape der in der Tür stand. Er trug seinen schwarzen Anzug, seine Robe hatte er sorgfältig über seinen Arm gelegt.

„Sie sind unpünktlich."

Lily sah ihn verständnislos an. „Es ist fünf vor sieben!"

„Zu früh ist auch unpünktlich und jetzt rein da!" keifte er.

Lily verdrehte die Augen, folgte jedoch seiner Aufforderung kommentarlos.

Professor Snapes Büro war, trotz der Kerkeratmosphäre, gemütlich.

Bis auf die Einmachgläser die hinter seinem Schreibtisch, der links neben dem Eingang stand, aufgereiht waren. Ansonsten standen, dem Eingang abgewandt, zwei große grüne Ledersessel vor dem prasselnden Feuer. Ein reich verzierter Servierwagen trennte die beiden. Daneben war eine Tür, die zu Snapes Privatgemächern führten. Rechts vom Eingang stand sein kleines Privatlaboratorium.

Lilian ging zielstrebig auf einen der Sessel zu in den sie ihre Notizen schmiss. Sie drehte sich um und wartete mit verschränkten Armen bis Snape die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und verriegelt hatte. Er drehte sich ihr zu.

„Was ist dir denn heute für ne Laus über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte sie leicht gereizt.

Mit schnellen Schritten und drohendem Zeigefinger ging er auf sie zu.

„Hüte deine Zunge während meines Unterrichts, sonst..."

„Sonst was?", fragte sie als sie zärtlich seine drohende Hand mit der ihren berührte.

Langsam strich sie mit Ihren Fingernägeln über seinen Handrücken wobei sie näher an ihn heranrückte. Zufrieden hörte sie wie er schluckte.

„Sonst wird das hier unsere letzte Stunde Förderunterricht und du kannst dein Studium der Zaubertränke vergessen."

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Aber...aber ich dachte es gefällt dir wenn ich frech bin!" sagte sie mit gespielter Verletztheit und begann nun langsam die oberen Knöpfe seines Jacketts aufzuknöpfen um seine Halsbeuge besser küssen zu können.

Es schien ihm unmöglich etwas anderes zu tun als seinen Kopf leicht schräg zu legen um ihr mehr Spielraum zu schaffen.

„Gib's zu !" raunte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Sanft umfasste er mit einer Hand ihren Po, die andere drehte sanft ihr Kinn zu ihm, sodass sie ihm in die Augen schaute. „Lily, ich meine es ernst." Er versuchte sachlich zu klingen doch seine Augen starrten wie gebannt auf ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen.

Der samtige Klang seiner Stimme lies eine Gänsehaut über ihren Körper wehen.

Sie umfasste mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht und zog ihn näher zu sich heran.

„Ist gut, Professor. Und jetzt küss mich endlich!"

Er sah sie kurz mit einem prüfenden Blick an, dann beugte er sich leicht vor und berührte ihre Lippen mit den Seinen. Es war ein zärtlicher Kuss, doch Lily wollte mehr. Ihre Zunge forderte Einlass in seinen Mund, den er ihr schnell gewehrte.

Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund als seine Zunge die Ihre gekonnt umspielte und massierte.

Lily drückte sich immer näher an ihn und inhalierte den unglaublichen Duft den ihr Lehrer verströmte. Gekonnt knöpfte sie die letzten Knöpfe seinen Hemdes auf, streifte dieses von seinen breiten Schultern und fing wieder an, seine Halsbeuge zu küssen. Doch da blieb sie nicht lange, sie wendete sich schnell weiter nach unten, küsste die vielen Narben auf seiner Brust, umgriff dann mit ihren Händen seine Schultern und kreiste mit ihrer Zunge über seine harte Brustwarze. Snape stöhnte auf.

Er zog sie nach oben und küsste sie hart. Sie fühlte seine Erektion an ihrem Bauch und fing nun an sanft über die Wölbung seiner Hose zu streicheln.

Sofort schnappte seine Hand nach der Ihren und zog diese in die Höhe.

Erschrocken sah sie ihn an.

Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein. Erst du." Seine Stimme klang rau und kratzig.

Fachmännisch zog er ihr das T-Shirt über den Kopf und begann nun den leichten Stoff des schwarzen Spitzen-BH's zu küssen. Lily's Brustwarzen richteten sich sofort auf. Er öffnete den BH und beförderte ihn ungehalten zu Boden.

Lily stöhnte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Haar als er ihre Knospen abwechselnd mit der Zunge umspielte und an ihnen saugte.

„Severus, du bringst mich um den Verstand!" keuchte sie.

Er zog sie zu sich und hob sie hoch. Lily spürte leidenschaftliche Küsse auf ihrer Haut und schlang Ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Als er sich erhob, ging er nicht, wie sie gedacht hatte, in Richtung Schlafzimmer, sondern Richtung Kamin.

Vorsichtig legte Severus sie in einen der Sessel ab und knöpfte mit seinen langen präzisen Fingern ihre Jeans auf. Lily hob ihre Hüften, damit er sie besser abstreifen konnte. Er lehnte sich über sie, sodass sie Auge in Auge waren.

Plötzlich stöhnte Lily auf.

Severus hatte begonnen sie durch den Stoff ihres Slips hindurch zu massieren.

Lily wand sich in dem tiefen Sessel hin und her. Doch ihre grünen Augen ließen seinen Blick nicht los.

„Mach das weg!", keuchte sie. Severus verstand sofort, zog ihr den Slip von den Hüften und konnte nun deutlich fühlen wie feucht sie war.

Die Enge und Wärme die er um seine Finger fühlte erregte ihn wahnsinnig. Snape wandte den Blick von ihren Augen auf ihren Busen und küsste diese sanft.

Lily drückte ihm ihren Oberkörper so gut sie konnte entgegen.

Langsam küsste er sich seinen Weg nach unten bis zu ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle.

Als seine Zunge in sie eindrang konnte Lily nur schwer einen Schrei unterdrücken. Sie winkelte die Beine an und legte sie über seine Schultern.

Unglaublich sanft und glitt seine Zunge in die empfindliche Spalte, mal schneller, mal langsamer.

Ein unverhohlen lautes Stöhnen entfuhr seiner Gespielin als der Professor nun mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang, doch mit seiner Zunge weiter ihre Klitoris umspielte.

Lilys riss nun ihren Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen und krallte sich mit den Fingern in die Lehnen des Sessels. Sie merkte gar nicht, dass Severus sich wieder über sie gebeugt hatte.

Als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie ihn bösartig lächeln.

Sie wollte nach seinem Gesicht greifen, doch er war schneller und schnappte sie sich bei den Handgelenken und riss sie hinter ihren Kopf. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Erlösung?", seine Stimme klang tief und samtig.

Sich immer noch unter ihm windend keuchte sie „Ja!", schloss die Augen und zog ihn mit ihren Waden dichter zu sich. Doch statt der erwarteten prickelnden Stöße, wurde sie von ihm noch weiter nach oben gezogen.

Leicht entsetzt sah sie Severus wieder an.

Sein diabolisches Lächeln verfinsterte sich. „Das heißt: Ja, BITTE!"

Ein eigenartiges Lächeln umspielte nun auch ihre Züge. „Ja, bitte...Professor, Sir!"

Lily setzte sich so gut es ging auf und öffnete seine Hose.

Zärtlich berührte sie seine Spitze und umrundete sie ein paar Mal mit ihren Fingern.

Snape keuchte auf und kniete sich vor sie.

Seine Hände um ihre Hüften zog er sie geschickt vom Sessel und tauchte in sie ein.

Mit einer Hand stützte er sich auf dem Fußboden ab, mit der anderen umgriff er Lily's wippenden Brüste.

Sie hatte die Führung übernommen und bewegte sich nun mal in langsamen, kreisenden, mal in schnellen Abgehakten Bewegungen auf ihm. Sie drängte sich immer weiter in ihn hinein und forderte ihn zu Gegenbewegungen.

Als sie kam explodierte es in ihrem Kopf. Kleine Schweißperlen liefen ihr von der Stirn.

Sie spürte jede Muskelkontraktion ihres Orgasmus und sah Snape dabei genau an.

Einige Sekunden später kam auch er zu seinem Höhepunkt.

Sie zog sich von ihm zurück, und legte sich neben ihn auf die vom Kaminfeuer warmen Steinplatten. Sie schauten sich nicht an, sondern sahen beide auf zur Zimmerdecke.

„Du bist besser, wenn du sauer auf mich bist." Stellte sie nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens lächelnd fest.

Doch der Mann neben ihr antwortete nicht.

Sie hörte nur sein gleichmäßiges Atmen, dass sie, trotz seiner Sprachlosigkeit, sonderbar beruhigte.

„Zieh dich an !" sagte er und stand ruckartig auf um sich selbst wieder zu bekleiden.

Doch Lily rührte sich nicht. Auf ihre Unterarme gestützt, lag sie da und beobachtete ihren Lehrer fasziniert beim anziehen. Er hatte etwas von einem Kriegsherrn. Viele einzelne kleine Narben bedeckten seinen Rücken. Hauchdünne weißliche Linien die sich über seinen muskulösen Rücken und über seine Brust zogen. Lily wollte sie küssen. Mit der Zunge ihren Wegen nachfahren, mit ihren Fingern leicht nachzeichnen um den Schmerz zu verstehen...

Snape, dem diese ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit nicht entging und der diese auch nicht sonderlich mochte, drehte sich von ihr weg. Als er die letzten Knöpfe seiner Robe wieder geschlossen hatte, wendete er sich ihr wieder zu.

„Miss Grey! Anziehen ! Sofort!"

Lily wurde unsanft von diesem bedrohlichen Tonfall aus ihren Träumen gerissen.

„Ja, Sir!" erwiderte sie im militärischen Tonfall, stand auf, zog sich an und folgte Snape, der die ganze zeit in der Tür zu seinem Privatlabor mit wippenden Fuß und verschränkten Armen gewartet hatte und nun ohne ein Wort ins Labor vorausschoss.

„Was ist los?" sie stand lässig an der Tür gelehnt und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er diverse Zaubertrankzutaten sorgfältig aufreihte.

Keine Antwort.

„Severus, ich weiß nicht wa..."

„Miss Grey, würden Sie die Freundlichkeit besitzen, den Kessel vorzuwärmen? Damit wir heute noch mit der Förderstunde fertig werden? Falls ich Sie mit meiner Bitte nicht gänzlich überfordere?" unterbrach er sie in einem, selbst für ihn äußerst kaltem Tonfall und ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, fuhr er fort und verteilte einige Arbeitsinstrumente penibel genau nebeneinander.

Leicht verdutzt sah sie ihn an. Ein etwas verwirrtes „Okay" war allerdings alles, was sie seinem plötzlichen Gefühlswandel entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Lily ging auf den Kessel zu und umrundete dabei Snape's gerade angeordnetes Ensemble von Zutaten und Instrumenten.

Mit kritischem Blick blieb sie davor stehen.

Dem Professor, der hinter ihr stand und der gerade dabei war in einem Buch nach dem Rezept des Gebräus welches er heute mit Lily zubereiten wollte, zu suchen, sah erst sie und dann den immer noch kalten Kessel an.

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

Er wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Schimpftirade ansetzen, als Lily in die Hocke ging um nun den Aufbau der Gerätschaften von Tischplattenebene aus zu betrachten.

Leicht verwirrt zog er die Brauen hoch.

„Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?" rief er ihr zu.

„Uniformen."

Er klappte das Buch geräuschvoll zu und war nach einigen Schritten neben ihr.

„Bitte?"

Lily , immer noch in der Hocke, sah zu ihm hoch. „Uniformen!" sagte sie ungerührt und als er sie fragend ansah:

„So wie die Sachen hier aufgestellt sind, Division nach Division quasi, würden nur noch Uniformen fehlen, dann..."

„MISS GREY!" seine Stimme hallte gefährlich laut von den Kerkerwänden wieder.

„DER KESSEL!"

Ungerührt von der Lautstärke und dem bedrohlichen Ton stand sie auf und ging mit einem Schulterzucken zum Kessel. Mit einem relaxten Schwung ihres Zauberstabes setzte sie das Holz unter dem Kessel in Brand.

„Fertig!" rief sie ihm mit ihrem freundlichstem Lächeln entgegen.

Der Professor und Lily arbeiteten bis in die Nacht bis der Trank fertig war. Im Grunde verlief der Arbeitsprozess recht friedlich. In einigen Augenblicken schien es fast so als ergänzten sie sich perfekt. Snape sah ihr aufmerksam bei der Arbeit zu, kommentierte ihr Tun allerdings in keinster Weise, Lily ihrerseits arbeitete äußerst konzentriert und sagte während der ganzen Prozedur nicht einen Ton.

„Gut. Aufräumen." Sagte Snape nach einem kritischen Blick in den Kessel und verschwand mit wehender Robe in seinem Büro.

Lily tat was ihr gesagt wurde und säuberte den Arbeitsbereich. Allerdings nicht ohne penibel darauf zu achten, dass sämtliche Gegenstände auf dem Tisch leicht verschoben waren.

Zufrieden grinsend füllte sie einen Teil der rosa glänzenden Flüssigkeit in eine Phiole, verließ das Labor und wand sich an Snape, der tief in einigen Klassenarbeiten versunken an seinem Schreibtisch saß.

„Hier." Auffordernd streckte sie ihm die kleine Glasflasche entgegen.

„Und was soll ich damit?" er sah nicht auf.

„Überprüfen, ob ich alles richtig gemacht habe?" fragte sie zurück.

„Grey, ich stand fast volle vier Stunden neben Ihnen als sie diesen Trank zubereitet haben. Glauben Sie, ich hätte sie nicht schon während der Zubereitung auf irgendwelche Fehler hingewiesen?"

Energisch strich er eine komplette Seite einer Arbeit die er gerade korrigierte durch und murmelte etwas was sich sehr stark nach „inkompetente Idioten" anhörte.

Sie beäugte ihn kritisch.

„Na, bei der Laune, die du heute an den Tag legst, glaub ich fast schon." Erwiderte sie stur, senkte allerdings ihren Arm und begann die Phiole in ihrer Hand zu wippen.

Snape starrte sie an.

„Wie Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit vielleicht entgangen sein mag, habe ich hier einiges zu tun." Er deutete vielsagend auf den riesigen Stapel vor ihm.

„Außerdem trägt ihr heutiges Verhalten einiges zu meiner derzeitigen Laune bei." Er funkelte sie böse an.

Doch Lily betrachtete ihn nur leicht amüsiert.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du schlechte Laune hast, nachdem wir Sex hatten... Lag es an mir?" theatralisch legte sie sich die Hand auf die Brust.

Der Blick den der Professor ihr daraufhin zuwarf, hätte jeden anderen sofort veranlasst die Flucht zu ergreifen. Doch nicht Lilian Grey. Sie sah ihn nur an.

Er erwiederte ihren Blick.

„Dienstag, gleiche Zeit. Und sein Sie pünktlich." Sagte Snape mit in einer Art die keine weitere Diskussion duldete und wendete sich wieder der Korrektur zu.

„Und was mach ich mit der Phiole?" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Lass sie hier. Vielleicht habe ich doch etwas übersehen. Schließlich sind in drei Wochen Abschlussprüfungen und wir wollen doch nicht, dass du durchfällst oder die Aufnahmeprüfung nicht bestehst ?" Ein boshaftes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund als er nun doch langsam von seiner Arbeit aufblickte.

Lily schluckte. Das erste Mal sah sie etwas betreten aus.

Doch sie riss sich zusammen und schenkte ihm ihr treuherzigstes Lächeln.

„Natürlich nicht. Professor Snape, Sir."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie seine Räumlichkeiten.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

_ wir wollen doch nicht, dass du durchfällst oder die Aufnahmeprüfung nicht bestehst> _

Die Worte des Professors hallten noch immer in ihrem Kopf nach. Pff, von wegen. Er wusste ganz genau, dass sie die Abschlussprüfung bestehen würde. Mit Bravour !

Und die Aufnahmeprüfung auch!

Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Schon öfter, seit dieser...Sache mit ihm und ihr, hatte sie daran gedacht, einfach durchzufallen und das Jahr noch einmal zu wiederholen, aber das konnte er unmöglich wissen.

Warum hatte er dann so verräterisch gegrinst, als er das sagte?

Lilians Gedanken spielten Achterbahn während sie mit gewohnt schnellen Schritten den Korridor entlang rauschte. Als sie den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, saßen, ihrem Geschmack nach zu urteilen, noch viel zu viele ihrer Mitschüler dort. Allerdings schien keiner auf sie zu achten.

Einige Slytherin-Mädchen tratschten in der einen Ecke, ein paar Jungs stierten aus der anderen zu ihnen hinüber. Timothy O'Neil und Martin Shaw stritten sich am Kamin lautstark über etwas, wobei Martin immer wieder auf das Schachbrett vor ihm zeigte.

Lilian lies geräuschvoll das Porträt in die Angeln knallen.

Erschrocken blickte sich die Meute nach ihr um.

Langsam und andächtig schritt Lilian in die Mitte des Raumes. Als sie sprach, klang sie äußerst gereizt.

„Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung wie spät es ist?" ihr Blick glitt bedrohlich über die Menge.

„In nicht weniger als drei Wochen sind Abschlussprüfungen und ihr habt nichts besseres zu tun als bis in die Pofen aufzubleiben und über belangloses Zeug zu quatschen oder Schach zu spielen? Wenn ihr schon freiwillig auf euren Schlaf verzichtet, könnt ihr die Zeit wenigstens zum lernen nutzen. Bei einigen von euch könnte das sogar noch was bringen."

„Boah, Lily!" meinte Timothy O'Neil. "Du hörst dich fast an wie Professor Sn…"

„Wenn du diesen Satz beendest, Tim, werde ich von meinen Rechten als Haussprecherin gebrauch machen und ich schwöre...dann bekommst du das Original zu hören!"

O'Neil wurde sichtbar blass.

„Und jetzt verzieht euch!" Sie zeigte in die Richtung der Schlafräume.

Als alle ohne Widerworte brav in ihren Zimmern verschwunden waren, atmete sie kurz durch.

Dann steuerte auch Lilian auf ihre Gemächer zu.

Als Haussprecherin standen ihr, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, private Räumlichkeiten zur Verfügung. Das hieß ein eigenes Schlaf-und Arbeitszimmer und ein Badezimmer.

Doch Lily konnte ihre Privilegien heute kaum genießen. Wütend schmiss sie die Tür hinter sich zu und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Das heiße Wasser ran ihre Finger hinunter und füllte die Badewanne. Ein dezenter Duft von Lavendel umfing sie als sie sich vorsichtig hineingleiten lies.

Entspannt schloss sie die Augen.

Der fast hypnotische Geruch des Badewasser umfing sie und lies ihren Köper alle Anspannungen und Verkrampfungen des Tages vergessen. Sie lies den Tag in ihrem Kopf revú passieren.

Heute hatte es sie sehr viel mehr Kraft als sonst gekostet seine Gemeinheiten lächelnd an ihr abprallen zu lassen. Sie merkte, wie sie immer mehr zu platzen drohte, wenn er erst so zärtlich und dann, von einem Moment auf den Anderen, so abweisend kalt reagierte.

Doch Lily wusste, wenn sie es wagen sollte, ihren Emotionen freien Lauf zu lassen, würde er sie entgültig abweisen. Das würde sie nicht überleben. Außerdem war sie einfach viel zu stolz um vor ihrem Professor zu weinen. Schon wieder. Allerdings war das hier, in ihren Räumen etwas anderes.

Langsam kullerten die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen. Ärgerlich über sich selbst strich sie sie weg. Doch immer mehr und mehr folgten ihnen und irgendwann gab Lily auf und lies ihre Hände resigniert ins Wasser platschen. Kein schluchzen, kein wimmern, keinen einzigen Ton hörte man von ihr. Vor Erschöpfung schlief sie schließlich ein...

_Anfang des Jahres. Energischen Schrittes bewegte sie sich durch die Kerkerräume. Den Kopf gesenkt, ihre Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz auf die vielen kleinen gelben Zettel in ihren Händen gerichtet, sprangen ihr ihre Mitschüler förmlich aus dem Weg. _

_Ein kleiner blonder Junge allerdings, trat mutig einen Schritt vor._

_Ohne den Kopf zu heben, blieb sie knapp vor ihm stehen._

„_Was willst du, Cleary?"_

"_Äh…Miss…Miss Grey. K…könnten sie v…vielleicht…"_

_Mit zitternden Händen hielt er ihr einen weiteren gelben Zettel entgegen._

_Das erste Mal sah Lily von ihrem Zettelberg auf und betrachtete erst den Zettel der ihr vor der Nase herumzitterte und dann den kleinen Jungen der ihn hielt._

_Ein bitterböser Blick traf Justin Cleary durch smaragdgrüne Augen._

_Er schluckte und senkte seine Hand langsam wieder. Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar als er sprach._

„_I...ist sch...schon gut, i...ich geb's dem Professor selbst." Tapfer blickte er sie noch mal kurz an und ging dann in Richtung Bürotür des Zaubertränkemeisters._

_Lily, die das drohende Unheil schon kommen sah, verdrehte kurz die Augen._

„_Komm, gib her Justin.", seufzte sie, „schließlich möchte ich d, dass du die Versetzung in die dritte Klasse noch erlebst."_

_Deutlich erleichtert gab Cleary ihr den Zettel und war von einen Augenblick auf den Anderen verschwunden. _

_Vorsichtig öffnete sie Justins Anliegen. In kindlicher Schrift stand dort:_

_Hochverehrter Prof. Snape. _

_Ich bitte sie mich vom Unterricht für nächsten Donnerstag zu befreien, da mein kleiner Bruder das erste Mal seinen Geburtstag zu Hause feiert seit er St. Mungo's verlassen hat._

_Viele Grüße, Ihr Schüler Justin Cleary._

_Mit leicht betretener Miene schloss sie den Brief wieder. Seit sie Haussprecherin von Slytherin war, war es ihre Aufgabe die verschiedenen Anliegen der Schüler des Hauses Slytherin dem Hauslehrer vorzulegen. Severus Snape._

_Sie hatte diese Aufgabe mit Stolz zu Schulbeginn vor drei Wochen angetreten, doch irgendwie war es doch stressiger als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. _

_Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Bürotür._

„_Herein!" hallte es dunekl von der anderen Seite der Tür._

_Langsam öffnete sie diese. _

_Snape saß, wie meistens, an seinem Schreibtisch und durchwühlte seine Unterlagen. _

_Rechts und links von ihm stapelten sich Arbeiten. _

„_Professor Snape. Haben Sie kurz Zeit um einige Anliegen der Schüler mit mir durchzugehen?"_

_Er funkelte sie böse an. _

„_Sieht es für sie so aus, als ob ich dafür Zeit hätte?" zischte er sie an. _

„_Nein. Eigentlich sieht es genauso aus, wie das erste, zweite, dritte und sogar vierte Mal als ich hier war und sie mich mit der Abfuhr „Später" wieder hinausgeworfen haben.!" antwortete sie leicht gereizt. _

_Der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Professors verhieß nichts Gutes. _

_Gerade als er zur Antwort ansetzen wollte, fuhr Lilian, etwas kleinlaut fort._

„_Professor. Es gibt hier Anliegen, die keinen Aufschub mehr erlauben. „ sie winkte ihm mit einigen ihrer gelben Zettel._

„_Wie soll ich denn meine Pflichten als Haussprecherin nachkommen, wenn Sie mich immer wieder abweisen. Schließlich beschweren sich die Schüler bei mir und nicht bei Ihnen, sollte ich die Nachfragen noch nicht abgearbeitet haben."_

_Er schoss bedrohlich schnell von seinem Platz und lehnte sich ihr über den Schreibtisch entgegen. _

„_Wollen Sie mir etwa unterstellen, ich würde meine Pflichten als Hauslehrer vernachlässigen?" schnarrte er._

„_Hab ich nie behauptet." Sagte Lily schulterzuckend._

„_Sondern?" stichelte er mit erhobener Augenbraue._

„_Hören Sie,", seufzte sie, „Ich weiß selbst, dass ich diese Diskussion eh nicht gewinnen werde. Deshalb ignorier' ich den Versuch auf Provokation,... obwohl ich mich Geehrt fühle, dass sie sich überhaupt die Mühe machen... dennoch, ich bitte Sie um nicht mehr als fünf Minuten ihrer kostbaren Zeit. _

„_Miss Grey!" donnerte sein Bariton durch den Raum._

„_Bitte Professor!" flehentlich bickte sie Snape an. _

_Resiginiert lies dieser sich nach kurzem zögern auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. _

„_Fünf Minuten und keine Sekunde länger."_

„_OK. Danke. „ Lily grinste ihn an. _

„_Also, erstens. Hier ist eine Anfrage von Conroy, Michael Conroy. Bezüglich der Nutzung des Quidditchplatzes and diesem Mittwoch...äh... heute, mein ich. _

_Heute Nachmittag von 15.00 bis 17.00 Uhr." Sie sah den Professor fragend an._

„_Gewehrt."_

„_Fein. Dann Ms. Fletchers Antrag auf Beurlau..."_

„_Kann sie vergessen." Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. _

„_Oh... OK, dann..."_

_Snapes Laune verschlechterte sich von Minute zu Minute mehr. _

„_Ms. Grey. Noch zwei Minuten." Sagter er finster als Lily aus versehen der ganze Blätterhaufen aus der Hand fiel. _

„_Sorry, Professor. Nur noch einer. Justin Cleary fragt an, ob er vom nächsten Unterricht befreit werden könnte. Sein kleiner Bruder hat Geburtstag."_

_Leicht verblüfft zog Snape die Brauen hoch._

„_Ist das Ihr ernst, Ms. Grey? Ich soll Mr. Cleary, der es von allen dieser schwachsinnigen Zweitklässler am nötigsten hat, sich in Zaubertränke zu verbessern, beurlauben?" fragte er ungläubig._

_Seine Arme schlossen sich noch fester um seine Brust. _

_Dieser Anblick. die starken Arme die sich um seinen muskulösen Oberkörper schlangen. Da, genau da, nahe der Armbeuge, müsste dieses legendäre Tattoo sein. Der Totenkopf mit der Schlange. ließen sie kurz schlucken. _

„_Sein kleiner Bruder hat Geburtstag." Sie versuchte sich schnell wieder auf den Grund ihres Besuches zu beschränken._

„_Das hat er nächstes Jahr auch." Sein Blick duldete keine Widerworte._

„_Sir. Justin's kleiner Bruder hat vor fast anderthalb Jahren einen Angriff der Todesser nur knapp überlebt. Seine Großeltern und seine Schwester sind gestorben. Er lag seitdem in St. Mungo's. Komatöser Zustand. Vor drei Monaten ist er aufgewacht. Das wäre der erste Geburtstag, den er zuhause feiert!" _

_Lily sprach ruhig und klar und lies ihren Lehrer dabei keinen Moment aus den Augen. Sie wusste, welch gefährliches Terrain sie eben betreten hatte._

_Und dass er sie nun mit einem unendlich kalten Blick fixierte, machte es nicht besser._

_Nach einer halben Ewigkeit die er sie angestarrt hatte, erschrak sie sich fast, als seine Stimme genauso ruhig und klar wie die Ihre, und vollkommen ohne Zynismus, oder sonst irgendeiner seiner kleinen Bösartigkeiten, erklang._

„_Gut. Mr. Cleary bekommt seine Beurlaubung. Er wird jedoch den Unterrichtsstoff nachholen und mir unverzüglich nach seiner Wiederankunft unaufgefordert vorweisen."_

_Ihr fielen Steinbrocken vom Herzen._

„_Danke, Professor."_

„_Bitte... und jetzt raus!"_

_Sie war schon an der Tür als er sie noch einmal rief._

„_Ach, Ms. Grey. Wie kommen Sie eigentlich mit ihrem neuen Nebenjob klar?"_

_Als sie sich umdrehte, stand er direkt vor ihr, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt._

_Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft und sog dabei seinen äußerst angenehmen Geruch ein. Ein leichtes Prickeln breitete sich in ihrer Bauchgegend aus. _

„_Ganz gut, eigentlich. Alles ein bisschen...viel." sie versuchte nicht wie gebannt auf seine Lippen zu starren._

_Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zog er einige Pergamentrollen hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Lily konnte ganz deutlich ihre Schrift darauf erkennen._

„_Ein bisschen?" raunte er. „Miss Grey. Dies hier ist die schlechteste Arbeit die sie jemals geschrieben haben."_

_Sie wollte sich gerade verteidigen, doch Snape hielt ihr nur abweisend die ausgestreckte Hand entgegen._

„_Außerdem, habe ich Erkundigungen bei Ihren übrigen Fachlehrern eingeholt, die mir auch bedauernd bestätigten, dass Ihre Zensuren sich, Seitdem sie Haussprecherin sind, dramatisch verschlechtert haben."_

_Betroffen funkelte sie ihn an._

„_Naja, ist halt stressig, wenn immer irgend jemand was von einem will, aber Sie wollten es ja nicht anders!" Trotzig blickte sie zu ihm auf._

_Der Professor setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, doch Lily erwiderte seine voriger Geste mit der Hand und fuhr unbeirrt fort._

„_Kein Wunder, dass meine Leistungen darunter leiden, ständig kommt jemand anders angedackelt mit diesen dämlichen gelben Zetteln, die ich abarbeiten muss, und zu meinem Glück, schicken sie mich immer wieder fort, während ich unter diesen gelben Dingern ersaufe. Gleichzeitig schulde ich den anderen Schülern Entschuldigungen dafür, warum ihre Anfragen noch nicht bearbeitet wurden, oder schon verfallen sind, ohne dass sie keine Antwort darauf bekommen haben..._

_Damit dass nicht passiert, hetze ich jede freie Minute hier runter, folglich habe ich keine Zeit zum lernen. Und Sie leisten Ihren Beitrag dazu. Ich muss Sie ja förmlich um fünf Minuten ihrer Zeit anbetteln! Und zu allem unnötigen Überfluss haben SIE auch noch die Dreistigkeit zu fragen, wie es in meinem „Job" läuft? Wissen Sie, ich wollte diesen „Job" gar nicht. SIE haben mich, ohne mich zu fragen, zur Haussprecherin gemacht. ICH WOLLTE ES NICHT. Aber dennoch... es macht mich stolz und ich versuche Tag für Tag ihren Anforderungen gerecht zu werden."_

_Während ihrer Rede wurde sie immer wütender, ihre grünen Augen funkelten ihn an. Kleine Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie war froh, dass sie ihrem Ärger endlich Luft gemacht hatte, doch wusste sie genau, dass ihre Wortwahl und Lautstärke wohl kaum Gefühle des Mitleids bei Professor Snape regen würden._

_Er hingegen starrte sie nur an. _

_Hätte man je eine Emotion aus seinem Gesicht lesen können, so wäre eine Art Fassungslosigkeit wohl die richtige Beschreibung gewesen. _

„_Sie erdreisten sich so mit mir zu REDEN?" Ihr flogen fast die Ohren weg, so ging er sie an._

_Doch ihr Blick hielt dem seinen stand. Zorn und Verzweiflung stiegen in ihr auf und Scham, dass sie vor Snape weinte._

„_Wenn das der einzige Weg ist, dass sie mir ZUHÖREN?" schnappte sie in der gleichen Art zurück._

_Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, ihre Augen schossen Pfeile. Wieder merkte sie wie Tränen sich ihren Weg bahnten._

_Snape's Blick durchbohrte sie. Lily fühlte sich als würde er sie durchleuchten, jeden Gedanken erfassen und jede geistliche Regung genau registrieren. Sie drohte in diesen Augen zu versinken. So tief zogen die schwarzen Perlen Lily in den Bann._

_Tiefer und tiefer ind diese unergründliche Seele._

_Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, drehte er sich um und marschierte Richtung Schreibtisch. Er setzte sich._

„_Wollen Sie, dass ich Sie von Ihren Aufgaben als Haussprecherin befreie?" Lily war erstaunt wie sachlich er klang. _

„_Nein. Alles was ich brauche ist mehr Zeit. Mehr von meiner und mehr von Ihrer." Sagte sie resigniert. _

„_Mhm. Die fünf Minuten sind um. Gehen Sie nun, Ms. Grey."_

_Als Lily das Büro verlies, sah sie sich von einer Traube Slytherin umgeben, die sei fragend ansahen._

„_Was?" schnarrte sie entnervt._

„_Eigentlich wollte ich nur meine Bestätigung... Was zur Hölle war da eben los?" Michael Conroy sah leicht verzweifelt abwechselnd Lily und die Bürotür an. _

_Die Haussprecherin zuckte mit den Achseln und gab Michael die Bestätigung. _

„_Nichts. Nur ein kleiner Disput unter Dickköpfen."_

„_Ihr habt euch angeschrieen." Erwiderte Michael._

„_Nur ein bisschen." Sagte sie lachend._

„_Und?" ängstlich kam Grace McCoullough's Stimme von ganz hinten der Menschentraube._

„_Was „Und"?"_

„_Na, wie viele Punkte hat uns dieser „Disput" gekostet?" fragte jemand, den sie nicht kannte._

„_Punkte? Gar keine." _

_Leichtes Gemurmel machte sich breit. _

„_Dann hat er dich gleich rausgeschmissen?"_

„_Nein! Gar nichts. Es ist nichts passiert, wir haben nur diskutiert."_

„_Und du lebst noch?"_

_Die Traube sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Erfurcht und Ungläubigkeit an._

_Lily verdrehte die Augen._

„_So. Schluss jetzt. Wenn ihr mich weiter so anglotzt, verlang ich Eintritt. Lasst mich mal bitte durch."_

_Sie schob sich durch die immer noch gaffende Menge und eilte in Richtung Verwandlungsklassenraum, denn sie war, wie immer, spät dran._

_Der Abend legte sich langsam über die Ländereien. _

_Lily saß gerade an ihren Hausaufgaben, doch ihre Konzentration war futsch. _

_Sie las jetzt denselben Satz zum vierten Mal, doch mehr als aneinander gereihte Buchstaben wollten es nicht werden. _

„_Argh!" wütend schmiss sie das Buch zur Seite._

_Es klatschte gegen die Tür und bleib aufgeschlagen liegen._

„_Fünf Punkte Abzug von Slytherin für diese Rüde Behandlung. Und WEHE so was passiert noch mal!" wütend drang Madam Pince Stimme durch die Seiten des Buches._

„_Ach, halt doch die Schnauze!" entnervt rappelte sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und bückte ihre müden Knie um das Buch aufzuheben._

_Da entdeckte sie einen Umschlag vor der Tür._

_Die gestochen scharfe Handschrift lies sie nichts gutes ahnen._

_Sie lies das Buch wieder fallen. („Miss Grey!") Ihre Hände zitterten ein wenig, als sie den Umschlag an sich nahm. Lily setzte sich auf's Bett und atmete kurz ein paar Mal tief durch. Dann öffnete sie den Umschlag. _

_Kein Zweifel, das war die Handschrift des Tränkemeisters._

_Ms. Grey,_

_Nach unserem heutigen, nennen wir es mal, Gespräch, bin ich zu dem Entschluß gekommen, Ihnen, da sie Ihr Amt nicht niederlegen zu gedenken, pro Woche drei Stunden freie Heit zum Lernen einzuräumen. Diese können am Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag je zu einer Stunde in meinem Büro genutzt werden. Sofern ich anwesend bin._

_Sollten Sie zu diesem Kompromiss nicht bereit sein, werde ich den Schulleiter bitten, mich in meinem Unterfangen zu unterstützen und Sie von Ihrem Posten befreien._

_Ich erwarte umgehende Antwort!_

_Severus Snape_

_Ungläubig sah sie auf die Zeilen. _

_Zeit? ER stellte ihr Zeit zur Verfügung? In SEINEM Büro?_

_Immer wieder überflogen ihre Augen den Brief, aber am Inhalt änderte sich nichts._

_Sie sollte bei ihm lernen..."sofern ich anwesend bin"_

_Unwillkürlich fing sie zu lachen._

_Wenn ich vorher nicht durchgefallen wäre, dann jetzt bestimmt _

_Lily lachte nun so heftig, dass sie sich schon den Bauch hielt. _

„_Na schön, Prof!" , sagte sie zu sich selbst, „Sie haben es nicht anders gewollt!"_

_Schnell schnappte sie sich Pergament und Feder._

„_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape, _

_Höchst erfreut nehme ich ihre Einladung an._

_Bitte teilen Sie mir frühzeitig mit, wann sie am Montag anwesend sind._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Lilian Grey"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Danke an Celina für das tolle Review- hoffe es folgen noch viele. Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen:_

_4. _

„_Ach du Scheiße !" Lily blätterte hektisch durch die Seiten eines sehr alten Verwandlungsbuches._

„_Miss Grey! Wie oft soll ich es Ihnen noch sagen..." grummelte Snape hinter seinem Schreibtisch._

_Lily, die die Sitzfläche des ledernen Sessels, vor dem sie nun im Schneidersitz saß, als improvisierten Schreibtisch nutzte, verdrehte die Augen._

„_Sorry Professor."_

_Seit mittlerweile drei Monaten saß sie hier, zwei bis dreimal in der Woche, je nachdem wie es der Tränkemeister einrichten konnte. _

_Eigentlich hatte sie es sich schlimmer vorgestellt. Natürlich, am Anfang hatten sie sich noch angegiftet, sogar nicht wenig. _

_Der erste Monat war richtig heftig, einmal hatten sie sich sogar angeschrieen. _

_Der Grund ? Die Nutzung des Schreibtisches durch eine unbefugte Person._

_Sie hatte schlussendlich mit hochrotem Kopf und gefährlich eng zusammengekniffenen Augen klein bei gegeben. _

_Nach diesem Zwischenfall hatte der Professor den Raum sicherhaltshalber mit einem Schalldicht-Zauber belegt. _

_Der zweite Monat war schon wesentlich ruhiger. Langsam aber sicher kamen die beiden Dickköpfe miteinander klar, und erfreuten sich ,beide, daran sich gegenseitig mit Spitzen und zynischen Kommentaren mundtot zu machen. _

_Der dritte Monat. Stille. Schweigen. Irgendwann war es ihnen beiden zu langweilig geworden. So saßen sie nun beide, jeder in seine Arbeit vertieft in seinem Büro und schwiegen sich einträchtig an. _

_Lily gefiel diese Stille und es zeigte auch Wirkung. Ihre Schulnoten hatten sich wirklich verbessert. Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass sie sich regelrecht auf diese Stunden freuen würde. Geschweige denn, dass sie etwas enttäuscht sein würde, sollten diese ausfallen. Doch es war so. Sie schätzte seine Präsenz, schon allein deshalb, da kein anderer Schüler es je wagen würde, Snape nach dem Unterricht in seinem Büro aufzusuchen. _

_So hatte sie endlich, wenn auch nur eine, wertvolle Stunde, ihre Ruhe. _

_Mit Verwandlung war sie fertig und nun nahm sie sich Zaubertränke vor. Als sie das Lehrbuch auf der notierten Seite aufschlug, starrte ihr eine komplizierte Rezeptur mit Ingredienzien entgegen, von denen sie noch nie etwas gehört hatte._

_Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie den Professor, der gerade in einem Buch las, um Rat fragen sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch sofort, da er tief versunken auf die Seiten starrte. _

_Fasziniert beobachtete Lily ihren Lehrer. Die schlanken Finger die das alte Buch fast liebevoll hielten, die gekräuselte Stirn, wahrscheinlich über irgendwelche vielschichtigen chemischen Reaktionen brütend, das schwarze Haar, dass ihm in einzelnen Strähnen ins Gesicht viel... seine Lippen..._

_Lily wurde mulmig, sie versuchte den Blick abzuwenden, doch sie konnte gar nicht anders als wie gebannt auf seine Lippen zu starren, die die Worte die er las geräuschlos nachformten. Weich, das mussten sie sein. _

„_Gibt es ein Problem?" erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen und blickte ihn an._

_Der Klang seiner vollen, tiefen Stimme durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper und hinterlies eine kribbelnde Gänsehaut. _

_Schwarze Seen blickten sie etwas ärgerlich an. Seine Augen. Ja, dass war für sie das größte Geheimnis..._

_Er räusperte sich._

_Lilys Verstand sprang wieder an. „Problem? Nein, kein Problem." Schnell war ihre Nase wieder im Buch... _

„_Die Zeit ist um." Knurrte Snape zu ihr herüber. _

_Lily schrak hoch. Sie hatte sich völlig in diese Rezeptur vertieft, die Ingredienzien, die sie nicht kannte, nachgeschlagen und das Gebräu so weit es ihr möglich war, aufgeschlüsselt. Doch bei einem Punkt war sie sich nicht sicher. Beim Rausgehen wandte sie sich also an ihren, immer noch tief im Buch versunkenen Lehrer._

„_Professor. Bei ihren Hausarbeiten komme bin ich mir bei einem Punkt nicht sicher..."_

„_Das erstaunt mich. Gerade von Ihnen hätte ich erwartet, dass Sie diese Aufgabe im Handumdrehen bewältigen." Murmelte er in sein Buch. _

„_Diese Rezeptur ist das Komplizierteste, das ich je gesehen habe." Meinte Lily leicht empört._

_Er sah auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin._

„_Zeigen!"_

_Mit triumphierenden Grinsen reichte sie ihm ihre Notizen. Doch das Gefühl der Siegreichen verebbte relativ zügig, da seine Gesichtszüge Belustigung zeigten. _

„_Miss Grey. Welche Seite haben Sie sich notiert?" in seiner Stimme schwang deutlich Heiterkeit mit. _

„_Seite neunhundersiebenundzwanzig.", sie betrachtete ihr Notizbuch._

„_Könnte die neun unter Umständen auch eine drei sein?"_

_Ausgiebig studierte Lily die erste Zahl, die, zugegebenermaßen, doch recht unsauber geschrieben war. _

„_Nein...ich meine, unter Umständen... vielleicht...verdammt!"_

_Resigniert lies sie die Schultern hängen._

„_Das heißt ich darf die ganzen Hausaufgaben noch mal machen !" niedergeschlagen hielt sie Snape die Hand entgegen, um ihre Notizen wieder an sich zu nehmen._

_Doch der betrachtete diese noch eingehend. „Na, nicht so schnell. Dass Sie diese, zugegebenermaßen, anspruchsvollere Rezeptur so weit aufschlüsseln konnten, überrascht mich. Von kleineren Fehlern und Unklarheiten einmal abgesehen, eine wirklich gute Leistung."_

_Es erstaunte sie, wie samtig seine Stimme ohne Zynismus oder Sarkasmus klang._

„_Davon kann ich mir auch nichts kaufen. War ja schließlich nicht die Hausaufgabe", brummte sie, als sie ihr Heft entgegennahm. _

„_Ich denke, dieses eine Mal", er blickte sie, in für ihn relativ freundlicher Weise, worauf Lilys Körper mit einer sofortigen Flauheit reagierte, an ,"werde ich diese Arbeit als Hausaufgabe durchgehen lassen..."_

„_Ah, Miss Grey! Genau Sie wollte ich sprechen!" Albus Dumbledore kam Lily entgegen, als diese gerade zum Frühstück in die große Halle wollte._

_Freundlich hielt er ihr die ausgestreckte Hand entgegen._

_Irritiert schüttelte sie diese. „Äh, warum denn, Professor?"_

„_Och, nun keine Panik. Sie haben nichts verbrochen. Zumindest nichts von dem ich weiß", er zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu, „wie ich höre, haben sie nunmehr schon seit drei Monaten das Vergnügen, sich ihre Freizeit mit unserem geselligen Tränkemeister zu teilen." Griente er ihr zu._

„_Fast vier, Sir." Antwortete sie nun schon deutlich relaxter, „meine Noten haben sich enorm verbessert."_

„_Ja, das ist mir zu Ohren gekommen. Und, glauben Sie mir, darüber bin ich wirklich froh. Ich weiß was Sie für eine kompetente Schülerin sind, allerdings hätte ich es bedauerlich gefunden, wenn sie als Haussprecherin zurückgetreten wären._

_Apropos, kompetent. Severus, sagte mir, dass sie es geschafft hätten, einen äußerst komplexen Trank völlig ohne Hilfe zu entschlüsseln?"_

_Sie starrte ihn an. Snape hatte mit dem Schulleiter über sie gesprochen?_

„_Nun ja. Nicht völlig. An manchen Stellen bin ich nicht weiter gekommen..."_

„_Ach paperlapapp." Dumbledore winkte ab. „Diese Leistung ist wirklich bemerkenswert. Sagen Sie, haben Sie eigentlich schon mal darüber nachgedacht, die Wissenschaft der Zaubertränke zu studieren? Sicherlich wäre das der ideale Beruf für sie!"_

_Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an. „Ist... ist das denn so ohne weiteres möglich?"_

_Fantasien, wie sie im Kittel in ihrem eigenen Labor stand, womöglich noch im Ministerium für Zauberei, lies Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch tanzen._

„_Naja. So gut wie.", der alte Zauberer kratzte sich am Kopf und starrte verdächtig lange an die Decke, „ es sind Förderkurse dafür notwendig. Leider bietet unsere Schule diese Kurse nicht an... nicht mehr. Es ließen sich nie genug Teilnehmer dafür finden."_

_Das Grinsen, das Lilys Gesicht bis eben noch beherrscht hatte, verlor sich. Sie konnte sich zu gut vorstellen, warum die Teilnehmerzahl wohl so niedrig war. _

„_Professor Snape wäre der Kursleiter gewesen, nicht wahr ?" _

_Ein kindliches Lächeln umspielte die Züge des Schulleiters._

„_Tja. So ist es. Den meisten hat wohl der Mut gefehlt... aber wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Severus mal darauf ansprechen. Sie haben die letzten vier Monate ja schließlich auch überlebt."_

_Leicht betrübt sah sie ihn an. „Ich glaub' nicht, dass er's macht."_

„_Na, hören Sie mal. Nicht den Kopf hängen lassen. Glauben Sie mir, ich kann ganz schön überzeugend sein."_

_Tapfer grinste sie ihn an. „Naja, ein Versuch kann ja nichts schaden." Doch tief drinnen kannte sie die Antwort von Snape schon._

„_Dann ist es abgemacht. Prof. Snape wird Ihnen dann mitteilen, wann sie den Förderunterricht antreten können. Einen schönen Schultag, Miss Grey!"_

_flötete er und war hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden. _

_Ungeduldig schritt sie vor der Kerkertür hin und her._

_Es waren nun drei Wochen vergangen, dass Dumbledore versprochen hatte mit Snape zu reden._

_Das er dies auch wirklich getan hatte, war schwer zu übersehen gewesen, da er die am selben Tag angesetzte Stunde mit einem mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck kombiniert mit seinem jahrelang antrainiertem Todesblick, absagte. Irgendetwas riet Lily an dem Tag lieber nicht zu fragen ob der Kurs nun stattfinden würde und so beschloss sie, lieber Dumbledore danach zu fragen._

_Der allerdings war in der letzten Zeit komischerweise immer anderweitig beschäftigt._

_Also beschränkte sie sich darauf zu warten, ob der Tränkemeister irgendwann selbst die Güte aufbringen würde, sie wenigstens davon zu unterrichten, dass dieser Einfall „reichlich albern" oder „bei Ihrer Intelligenz nicht durchführbar" war. _

_Doch sollte er sich wirklich dazu bereit erklären, rann ihr die Zeit wie Sand durch die Hände. Sollte sie es wirklich schaffen an einer dieser Zaubertänke-Universitäten aufgenommen zu werden, müsste sie schon sehr bald mit den Förderkursen anfangen. _

_So kam es, dass sie an diesem Mittwochnachmittag öfter auf die Uhr schaute als gewöhnlich. Um sieben waren sie verabredet gewesen. Jetzt war es viertel nach. _

_Mittlerweile hatte sie das ständige auf und ab gehen aufgegeben und tat sich damit gütlich die Kerkertür anzustarren._

„_Glauben Sie, durch Ihre überragenden telekinetischen Fähigkeiten, würde sich die Tür ihrem Willen beugen und sich von allein öffnen?" _

_Der Professor kam gelassen den Korridor entlang geschlendert und drängte sich vor sie um die Tür zu öffnen._

„_Sie sind zu spät!" brummte Lily und ging zielstrebig auf ihren Schreibtisch-Sessel zu._

„_Soweit ich weiß, bestimme immer noch ich, wann diese...Extrastunden stattfinden. Folglich bin ich nie zu spät. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen."_

_Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewand und suchte augenscheinlich nach einem Buch. Als sie nichts auf seine Spitze erwiderte, drehte er sich um._

„_Was? Fällt Ihnen darauf nichts ein? Keine ach so geistreiche Bemerkung? Kein giftiger Blick?"_

_Die Nase in ihren Notizen versenkt, saß Lily im Schneidersitz vor dem Sessel._

„_Och, kommen Sie!" Snape grinste diabolisch. „So macht das doch gar keinen Spaß!"_

„_Ich würde mich gerne geistig mit Ihnen duellieren, Professor." Langsam blickte sie auf. „Aber wie ich sehe, sind Sie unbewaffnet."_

_Snapes Augenbrauen schossen förmlich in die Höhe._

_Seine Schülerin dagegen blickte ihn nur fragend an. „Und? Geistreich genug?"_

_Anscheinend schon. Snapes Züge verhärteten sich._

„_Mhm. Wenn Sie meinen, Ihre geistige Kompetenz würde die Meine überschreiten, dann brauchen Sie morgen ja gar nicht erst aufzutauchen." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig._

„_Morgen? Morgen ist Donnerstag."_

„_Danke. Wenn ich ein Kalender gebraucht hätte, hätt' ich das gesagt." Er verdrehte die Augen. _

„_Morgen", sagte er betont langsam, „hätte Ihr Förderkurs angefangen."_

„_Sie haben also zugestimmt?" Lily stand ungläubig auf._

_Snape hingegen unterzog seinen Fingernägeln eine lange Betrachtung. _

„_Ja, das hatte ich."_

„_Freiwillig?" kritisch legte sie den Kopf schräg._

„_Kommt drauf an, was sie darunter verstehen." Brummelte er._

„_Und wann hätten sie mir das erzählt?"_

„_Heute...irgendwann. Aber das hat sich ja, nach dem sie sich selbst ins Aus geschossen haben erledigt." Er grinste sie triumphierend an._

_Lily stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Was? Wegen der kleinen Bemerkung eben? Das soll wohl n Scherz sein!"_

_Als ob ihm irgendetwas schwer auf der Seele lasten würde atmete er aus._

„_Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie sehr sie das bedauern." Sagte sie mit verschränkten Armen._

„_Ich bin untröstlich." Flötete er schulterzuckend._

„_Es macht Ihnen Spaß mich zu quälen nicht war?" _

„_Natürlich."_

_Sie seufzte. „Okay, es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass man mit Ihnen keinen Spaß haben kann." Resigniert lies sie die Arme sinken._

„_Tja. Zu spät." Ein diabolisches Grinsen breitete sich über sein Gesicht._

_Im Kopf zählte sie langsam bis drei und schluckte dann einen gewaltigen bissen ihrer Wut hinunter. Statt ihn an die Gurgel zu springen, musterte sie ihr gegenüber._

„_Professor. Wenn es für Sie so unerträglich ist, mir Förderkurse zu erteilen, warum bin ich dann eigentlich JETZT hier, und warum haben Sie Dumbledore nicht abgesagt?" Sie konnte trotz all ihrer Contenance nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg._

„_Na, nun echauffieren Sie sich nicht so." sagte er samtig. „Erstens, ist ihre Gesellschaft nicht unerträglicher als die eines jeden anderen Fremden in meinen Privaträumen..." die letzten zwei Worte betonte er großzügig, „...zumindest stören Sie mich nicht und fallen auch nicht besonders auf."_

„_Was bin ich? Ein Teil Ihrer Inneneinrichtung?" schnarrte sie ihn an._

„_Nein." Antwortete er etwas wenig samtiger und stemmte nun selbst die Hände in die Hüften, so dass die Beiden sich wie zwei kampfbereite Hähne gegenüberstanden. „Aber damals hatte ICH die Entscheidung getroffen, Sie in meiner Gegenwart zu ertragen... Entweder hätte ich einen Teil meiner Freizeit opfern müssen oder ich hätte mir einen ähnlich kompetenten Nachfolger suchen müssen. Ich entschied mich für die erste, weniger nervenaufreibendere, einfache Variante. Sie allerdings mussten sich ja ausgerechnet ein Studium in Tränkekunde in den Kopf setzen!"_

„_Moment mal. Sie waren es doch, der Prof. Dumbledore erzählt hat, wie gut ich in diesem Fach wäre!" energisch strich sie sich einige gelockte Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn._

„_Ja. Und das werde ich für den Rest des Jahres bereuen..." zischte er. „Gibt man Ihnen den kleinen Finger, krallen Sie sich die ganze Hand. Wie kommen Sie überhaupt auf die Idee, sie könnten den Förderkurs bestehen?"_

„_Warum wollen Sie das wissen, wenn er eh nie stattfinden wird." Schnarrte sie. _

_Sie versuchte ihn nicht anzusehen. In ihrem Blick standen Tränen. Die letzten Worte hatten Sie mehr getroffen, als sie zugeben wollte. Sie in meiner Gegenwart zu ertragen ._

_Betreten blickte sie zu Boden. „Mögen Sie mich denn kein bisschen?" fragte sie schließlich bedrückt._

_Snape schnaubte. „Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Sie nicht mögen würde, hätte ich mich weitaus energischer gegen Prof. Dumbledores Wunsch gewehrt Ihnen diesen Förderunterricht zu erteilen."_

_Als Lily in ungläubig ansah, drehte er sich schnell wieder den Büchern zu. _

„_Außerdem hat das gar nichts mit mögen zu tun." Schnappte er ihr biestig über die Schulter zu. _

„_O..okay." Sie wusste nicht wirklich wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte. Hilflos blickte sie sich im Raum um. Ihr Blick fiel schließlich auf ihre Sachen._

„_Ich mach dann jetzt mal meine Hausaufgaben."_

„_Mhm." Hörte sie ihn brummen._

_Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Sie blätterte in ihren Büchern und kritzelte irgendwelches zusammenhangsloses Zeug aufs Pergament. Hatte er eben wirklich zugegeben, dass er sie mochte? _

_Unauffällig versuchte sie zu ihm hoch zu schielen. Er stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr und blätterte so energisch in den Seiten, dass einige leise einrissen._

_Der Rest der Stunde herrschte totenstille. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen und kritzelte mittlerweile schon geschlagene vierzig Minuten auf einem Pergament herum._

_Snape hingegen war kurze Zeit nach ihrer Diskussion in seinen Privatlabor verschwunden und hatte sich während der Zeit nicht einmal blicken lassen._

_Lily war gerade dabei, einer ihrer gezeichneten Sonnenblumen den letzten Schliff zu verleihen, als eine dunkle, gänsehautverursachende Stimme sie aus ihrer Trance riss._

„_Ich wusste gar nicht, dass in Hogwarts auch Kunst unterrichtet wird."_

_Erschrocken sah sie hoch. _

_Der Professor stand direkt vor ihr und beäugte, leicht nach vorn gebeugt, ihre Skizzen._

_Hektisch versuchte sie das Gezeichnete mit Büchern und ihren Armen zu überdecken._

„_Ich-äh, konnte mich nicht auf die Hausaufgaben konzentrieren und..." Sie lief rot an._

_Ohne auf ihre Erklärungsversuche einzugehen fuhr er fort._

„_Die Zeit ist nun um. Sie können nun gehen." Er wand sich wieder Richtung Labor als Lily ihren Kram hastig in den Rucksack schmiss. Mit schnellen Schritten peilte sie die Tür an. _

„_Ach, und sein Sie morgen pünktlich."_

_Sie erstarrte. _

„_Meinen Sie das ernst?" Sie drehte sich um. _

_Eine ganze Weile passierte gar nichts._

_Lily blickte wie gebannt auf den Eingang zum Labor._

_Mit verschränkten Armen und bitterböser Miene erschien ihr Tränkemeister im Türrahmen._

„_Ich mache keine Scherze." Sagte er samtig. „schließlich wird mir nachgesagt, dass man mit mir keinen Spaß haben kann. Und ich will mir mein so hart erarbeitetes Image doch nicht kaputt machen."_

_Lily's Herz fing wie wild an zu klopfen, doch irgendetwas in ihrem Hinterkopf lies sie innehalten._

„_Wirklich?_

_Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, wirklich. Ms. Grey, wie Sie wissen wiederhole ich mich nur äußerst ung..." _

_Lily war freudig auf ihn zugerannt und hatte ihn umarmt. Nun ja, DAS war ihr eigentlicher Plan gewesen. Doch ihr Übermut war so gewaltig, dass sie ihn doch spontan auf die Wange küssen wollte. Doch in diesem Moment drehte er ihr sein Gesicht zu und ihre Lippen berührten die Seinen. _

_Ihr Herz blieb stehen. _

_Einerseits war diese Berührung so Einzigartig, dass Lily nicht denken konnte, andererseits war sie sich der Fatalität dieser Berührung nur zu gut bewusst. _

_Doch was sollte sie nun machen? Ihr war das unendlich peinlich und da sie jetzt, da sie Snape geküsst hatte, den Kerker wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr lebend verlassen würde, tat sie das Einzige, was ihr einfiel. Sie ergriff die Flucht nach vorn._

_Schnell löste sie sich von ihm und grinste ihn frech an._

„_Bis morgen dann, Professor!" sagte sie fröhlich und hinterlies einen komplett versteinerten Tränkemeister in seinen Gemächern._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ersteinmal ein riesiges Dankeschön für die Reviews- _

_freu mich wie ein Schneekönig auf noch mehr ;)_

_Bis dahin erst mal viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_5._

Lily befühlte ihre Lippen. Seine waren so warm und weich gewesen.

Sie erschrak, denn ihre Finger waren so kalt. Kalt und nass. Und ihr Herz klopfte so laut.

Nein, nein. Das war nicht ihr Herz.

„Lily! Lily, verdammt!" Sie riss die Augen auf.

Verschwommen nahm sie die Umrisse ihrer Badezimmerdecke war. Sie blickte auf ihre Hände. Sie waren wirklich nass. Ihr Blick glitt an ihr herunter.

„Scheiße!" –Sie lag immer noch in der Badewanne.

„Lily antworte! Was ist los?" Marcus Flint hämmerte wie ein Besessener gegen die Badezimmertür.

„Mir...mir geht's gut, Marcus."

„Bist du sicher? Du bist heute morgen nicht zum Zaubertrankunterricht gekommen!" röhrte Flint gegen die Tür.

„Was? Wie? Heute morgen? Zaubertränke?" rief Lily während sie hektisch aus der Wanne stieg. Sie sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und trocknete ihre total verrunzelte Haut so gut es ging ab.

„Ja, heute morgen war Zaubertränke. Jeden Dienstagmorgen haben wir Zaubertränke." Rief Marcus nun leicht verunsichert.

Lily erstarrte.

„Heute ist Dienstag!" verzweifelt zerrte sie sich ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf.

„Ähm.. ja... Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

„Ja, Marcus. Mir geht's ganz fantastisch. Wie spät ist es?" Irgendwie wehrte sich die Jeans gegen ihre nasse Haut.

„Die Mittagspause hat grad angefangen. Deshalb bin ich ja hier. Als du nach Zaubertränke auch nicht bei Verwandlung warst, dacht' ich mir ich seh mal nach dir."

„Grmph." Machte Lily als sie ihre widerspenstige Hose endlich hochgezogen bekam.

„Lily?"

„WAS?" schrie sie gegen die Tür.

„Ich will dich jetzt ja nicht nerven. Aber... der Quidditchplatz...?"

„Scheiße. Tut mir leid. Ich frag ihn gleich, Marcus." Sagte sie während sie sich die Schuhe zuband. Als sie die Tür zum Badezimmer endlich öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass der oberste Jeansknopf noch nicht zu war. Entnervt nestelte sie daran herum.

„Nicht nötig. Mr. Flint. Sie können den Platz benutzen."

Als Lily den Kopf hob, sah sie genau in zwei sehr übel gelaunte schwarze Augen.

„Pro...professor. Was machen Sie hier?"

„Nun, wie Mr.Flint schon so treffend bemerkt hat, sind Sie nicht zu meinem Unterricht erschienen. Als Sie beim Mittag nicht anwesend waren, hab ich mich mit Prof. McGonagall in Verbindung gesetzt, die mir mitteilte, dass Sie auch in ihrem Unterricht nicht anwesend waren. Ich beschloss also, genau wie Flint her, nach Ihnen zu sehen." Snape nickte in Richtung Marcus, welcher das plötzliche Auftreten Snapes noch nicht ganz verdaut zu haben schien, so fassungslos wie er den Tränkemeister ansah.

Snape allerdings übersah diesen Affront leichtweg und betrachtete Lilys Erscheinungsbild.

„Wie.. wie bist du hier überhaupt reingekommen, Marcus?" Lily ignorierte den abwertenden Blick des Professors.

„Alohomora!" erwiderte Flint, immer wieder Seitenblicke auf Snape werfend. Ihm war deutlich unwohl zumute.

„Mr. Flint. Gehen Sie zu Prof. McGonagall und teilen Sie ihr mit, dass es Ms. Grey gut geht und sie sich bei ihr schnellstmöglich melden wird, um sich ihre Hausaufgaben abzuholen." Sagte der Professor streng.

„Ja, Sir. Schon unterwegs." Deutlich erleichtert verließ Marcus den Raum.

Die Anspannung die in der Luft lag, verdichtete sich sofort nach dem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen griff Snape in seine Robe und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Lily, die ihn die ganze Zeit während ihres Gesprächs mit Marcus versucht hatte zu ignorieren, zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen als er den dünnen Stab hob.

Ein diabolisches Lächeln umspielte seine Züge als er dies bemerkte und seinen Zauberstab nun über die Schulter hinweg auf Lilys Tür richtete. Ein paar gemurmelte Worte später, hörte sie, wie sich das Schloss der Tür drehte.

„Was ist passiert?" Zu Lilys großer Erleichterung lies er den Stab wieder unter seiner Robe verschwinden.

„Nichts weltbewegendes. Ich hab nur verschlafen." Brummte sie als sie an ihm vorbei an ihr Bett trat und sich drauf setzte.

„Das kann nicht sein, du warst nicht im Bett." fragte er kritisch.

„Ich... Moment. Was heißt hier lange? Woher weißt du das?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ein einfaches „Alohomora" hätte Flint zutritt verschafft? Einige Türen hier in Hogwarts, das betrifft die Türen der Räume der Lehrerschaft genauso wie die der Vertrauensschüler und der Haussprecher sind mit besonderen Schutzzaubern versehen. Man muss schon ein erfahrener Zauberer sein um diesen zu brechen." Lily fühlte sich wie eine Erstklässerin, in so einem Ton redete er mit ihr.

Mittlerweile schlenderte er durch ihr Zimmer und, betrachtete hier und da einige ihrer Habseligkeiten.

Es war ihr komisch zumute ihn hier in ihren eigenen vier Wänden zu sehen. Dies war bis jetzt ihr Rückzugsort gewesen. wann immer Sie dachte, sie würde noch einen Tag mit seinen grausamen Abweisungen nicht mehr ertragen, war ihr dieser Raum ein Trost gewesen, denn ihre Maske legte sie vor der Türschwelle ab. Nun schien es als würden die Wände dem Professor alles verraten, was sie so mühsam versuchte vor ihm zu verbergen.

„So erfahren wie du, beispielsweise?" fragte sie sarkastisch als er wieder vor ihr stand.

„Zum Beispiel."

„Und was wolltest du hier?"

„Golf spielen! Was wohl? Ich hab dich gesucht." Sagte er ungehalten.

Mit einem erneuten Wink seines Zauberstabes erschien ein bequemer Ledersessel gegenüber Lilys derzeitiger Position, in den er sich nun niederließ.

„Das wird also eine längere Unterhaltung."

„Kommt ganz darauf an..." erwiderte er kalt.

„Auf was?" fragte Lily misstrauisch.

„Ob du mir nun sagst wo du warst." Fuhr er sie gereizt an.

„Hast du doch gesehen. Ich war im Bad!"

Snape winkte ab. „Ach komm' hör auf. Ich war gute zehn Minuten vor Flint hier. Kein Ton kam aus dem Badezimmer."

„Ich sagte doch, ich hab geschlafen!" leicht entnervt sah sie ihn an. Er entgegnete ihrem Blick allerdings mit Unglauben.

„Du hast geschlafen. Im Badezimmer."

„Ja-ha." Resigniert senkte sie den Blick. „Ich hab mir gestern Abend ein Bad gemacht. Dabei muss ich wohl eingeschlafen sein."

„Und das soll ich dir abkaufen?"

„Nein." Sagte Lily ernst. „Du hast mich erwischt. Nachdem ich bei dir war, habe ich meinen anderen heimlichen Lover besucht. Man, ich sag' dir, das war ne geile Nummer!" Lily machte ein Geste die deutlich besagte, dass der Kerl wirklich heiß sein musste.

„Wer?" blaffte Snape.

Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sich seine Finger krampfhaft in die Sessellehnen gebohrt hatten.

„Ach, das kann ich dir nicht sagen." Lily tat peinlich berührt und versuchte ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken, da Snapes ganze Körperhaltung sich nun versteifte.

„WER?" deutliche Ungeduld durchzog seine Stimme.

„Also gut, also gut" Lily beugte sich leicht zu ihm hinüber und funkelte ihn verschwörerisch an. „Es ist... Dumbledore!"

Snape verdrehte zwar die Augen, doch es war zu spüren, dass er sich ein wenig entspannt hatte.

„Ja, ich weiß was du jetzt denkst." Fuhr sie ungerührt fort. „der enorme Altersunterschied, der lange Bart, die weißen Haare... aber irgendwie hat's einfach gefunkt. Er hat so viel.. Ausstrahlung, weißt du." Sie blinzelte verliebt in seine Richtung.

„Ha ha." Schnauzte er ihr zu als sie sich ein übermenschlich-breites Grinsen nun doch nicht mehr verkneifen konnte.

„Severus?" fragte sie nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte.

„Mhm." Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und blickte stur aus dem Fenster.

„Kann es sein, dass du für den klitzekleinen Bruchteil einer Sekunde eifersüchtig warst?"

Lansam drehte er seinen Kopf und sah sie abwertend an.

„Ganz. Bestimmt. Nicht." Sagte er betont geringschätzig und widmete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fenster.

Autsch. Noch ein Hieb. Sie schluckte.

„Stimmt, ich vergaß", Lily winkte ab. „Das wäre ja eine menschlich-emotionale Gefühlsregung gewesen." Sagte sie mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

„Wir haben wohl heute einen Clown verschluckt, was?" schoss er zurück.

Etwas widerwillig stand sie auf und verstallte ihm den Blick zum Fenster.

Also wand er sich stur geradeaus.

„Mhm" machte Lily, als er seinen Kopf abermals zum Fenster drehte, als sie sich vor ihm positioniert hatte.

Sie seufzte entkräftet. „Ok. Ich bin gestern Nacht hier reingekommen. Bin ins Badezimmer gegangen, hab' Wasser in die Wanne gelassen, bin reingestiegen und eingeschlafen. Reichen dir als Beweis meine nassen Haare und die verrunzelten Finger? Hier guck!"

Stur hielt sie ihm ihre flache Hand direkt vor's Gesicht.

Snape schnaubte verächtlich als er, gezwungenermaßen, ihre durchweichten Fingerkuppen betrachtete.

„Oh, das ist so kindisch, Severus!" fuhr sie ihn entnervt an, als dieser sich immer noch nicht zu äußern gedachte, und steuerte wieder auf's Bett zu.

„Auch nicht kindischer als in der Badewanne Hilfe, ich bin ein Fisch zu spielen und dabei einzupennen." Flüsterte er.

Immernoch mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, ging sie vor dem Bett in die Knie und hob ihre Hände ‚gen Zimmerdecke.

„Oh, Merlin. Hast du das gehört? Er spricht! Er spricht und er glaubt mir!" Theatralisch lies sie sich immer wieder mit dem Oberkörper und den ausgestreckten Armen auf das Bett fallen.

Als sie sich umsah, fing sie sich einen strafenden Blick ein. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Sie lachte ihn an.

„Deine Mundwinkel verraten dich." Sagte sie keck als sie auf ihn zuging.

„Was verraten Sie?" fragte er samtig.

„Dass du gar nicht so böse auf mich bist, wie du tust." Schnurrte sie.

Ihre Hände schlangen sich um seine, immer noch vor der Brust verschränkten Unterarme, in dem Versuch sie zu öffnen. Doch sein Griff war eisern.

Süffisant sah er sie an.

„Bitte." Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.

Er schnaubte entnervt, lockerte aber seinen Griff und lies sie gewähren.

Lily setzte sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf seinen Schoß und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

„Danke." Flüsterte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern.

„Bedank dich nicht zu früh, oder glaubst du, ich lasse dich ohne Strafe davon kommen?" raunte er in ihren Nacken.

Für einen kurzen Moment versteifte sich ihr Körper, doch als sie fühlte, wie seine Finger ihren Rücken hinabglitten, schmunzelte sie.

„Oh, bitte nicht Professor. Ich tu's auch nie wieder." Wimmerte sie, ein Lachen unterdrückend.

„Zu spät." Mit einem Ruck war Severus aufgestanden. Die Schenkel an seine Taille gepresst wurde sie von ihm zum Bett getragen.

Es war einzigartig von ihm geliebt zu werden. Sie liebte es seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, seinen Blicken ausgeliefert zu sein, sie liebte die liebevolle Grobheit mit der er sie berührte, streichelte, sie nahm. Ihn über sich zu haben. Zu fühlen, dass er in ihr war, sie ausfüllte und mit jedem Stoß näher an die Grenze ihres Verstandes brachte...

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgend ein anderer sie je so anfassen könnte, sie je so zu so einem unglaublichen Höhepunkt bringen könnte, wie er es jetzt tat.

„Oh Gott." Flüsterte sie in ihr Kissen. Severus lies von ihr ab und sank neben ihr ins Bett.

Lily schloss die Augen. Ihre Stirn war schweißbedeckt und ihr Atem überschlug sich. In ihrem Schoß fühlte sie noch immer ihre Muskeln zusammenzucken. Sie rollte sich auf die Seite, weg von Severus und machte sich so gut es ging klein, doch anstatt abzuflauen, wurden die Kontraktionen noch heftiger.

Ein leises Stöhnen entrann ihren Lippen. Ihre Hand wanderte wie automatisch zwischen ihre Beine um ihren Qualen ein Ende zu bereiten.

Doch bevor sie auch nur in die Nähe ihrer Weiblichkeit gelangen konnte, wurde sie von einem Eisernen Griff zurückgehalten.

Severus war näher an sie herangerückt.

„Was machst du da?" fragte er samtig. Nicht als ob er nicht wüsste, was sie vorhatte.

Seine Stimme lies sie innerlich aufkeuchen, das Gefühl in ihrem Schoß intensivierte sich explosionsartig.

„Ich... es ist..." stotterte sie, unfähig sich zu konzentrieren.

„Ja?" säuselte er, während er ihre Hand nun kontrollierend weiter nach unten führte.

Doch Lily konnte nicht antworten. Severus war an ihrer Scham angelangt und massierte nun mit ihren Fingern ihren Eingang. Keuchend lies sie sich gegen seine Brust fallen. Ihre Beine öffneten sich und er fuhr fort ihre Hand, ihre Finger mit kreisenden Bewegung in sie einzuführen. Mit seiner freien Hand griff er unter Ihren Rücken, zog sie noch näher an sich und begann schnell und erfahren an ihren Nippeln zu lecken.

Lily bemerkte durchaus seine ständig wachsende Männlichkeit, die sich in ihren Rücken bohrte, doch war es ihr egal, ob er mit ihr litt. Sie würde seine Hand nicht freigeben, bevor sie nicht das hatte was sie ihr Schoß eben so penetrant gefordert hatte.

Die Taubheit in ihren reibenden Fingern schlich sich langsam heran, während auch das Gefühl, sie müsse jeden Moment zuckend zusammenbrechen mehr und mehr in ihr Anstieg. Auf einmal zog er ihre Arm zurück und begann nun selbst Hand an zu legen.

Das Gefühl, ihn nun selbst zu spüren war überwältigend. Energisch presste sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen. Auch er presste seine Härte näher an sie, während er sie immer heftiger rieb. Als sie kam explodierte ein Feuerwerk in ihrem Kopf, sie wand sich in seinem Arm hin und her.

„Shh." Sanft küsste er ihre Stirn, was sie ungeheurerweise sofort beruhigte.

„Ich sollte öfter mal verschlafen, damit du mich bestrafen kannst." Keuchte sie lächelnd.

„Letzteres war eher eine Strafe für mich." Brummte er in das rote Meer ihrer Haares.

Gerade als sie anfing, sich in seine Armen zu entspannen und sich vorsichtig gegen seine Brust legen wollte, stand er unvermittelt auf.

„So." Er streckte sich kurz und fing an seine Kleider, die, wie Lilys im ganzen Raum verteilt waren, wieder einzusammeln.

Lily sah ihm verdutzt dabei zu wie er die letzten Knöpfe seines Jacketts schloss.

„Äh, und jetzt?"

„Jetzt, Ms. Grey," schon hatte er wieder seinen forschen Lehrerton drauf, „jetzt werde ich sie bei Prof. McGonagall abliefern. Ihre Hausaufgaben warten dort schon auf Sie."

Das konnte doch nicht war sein!

„Jetzt?" Ungläubig sah sie ihn an.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, Ihnen schon mal mit mitgeteilt zu haben, dass ich mich äußerst ungern wiederhole." Zischte er.

„Guck mich doch mal an!" Sie strich sich durch ihre total verzausten Locken.

„SOFORT!"

Sie zuckte zusammen. Etwas miesepetrig stieg sie aus dem Bett und schlüpfte zurück in ihre Jeans und T-Shirt. Snape beobachtete sie mit Argusaugen und warf ihr einen gefährlichen Blick zu als sie an ihm vorbei durch die Tür in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat.

Gottseidank war dieser wie leer gefegt, da sich die meisten Schüler noch beim Mittag befanden.

An einem großen Spiegel der gleich neben dem Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes hing, blieb sie entsetzt stehen. Sie musste zweimal hingucken um wirklich sich darin zu erkennen. Sie wollte gerade versuchen, das Vogelnest, dass sie auf dem Kopf trug, wenigstens noch in Ansätzen zu retten, doch schon wurde wie von einem unwirschem Snape am Spiegel vorbei durch die Tür gezogen.

------

„Ah, Ms. Grey!"

Prof. McGonagall umrundete ihren Schreibtisch und betrachtete Lily besorgt. Dann viel ihr Blick auf Lilys Begleitung.

„Severus." Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und widmete sich wieder ihrer Schülerin.

„Mädchen, wie siehst du denn aus?"

Doch bevor Lily antworten konnte wendete McGonagall sich ungehalten an Snape.

„Severus, ich denke, es wäre meine Aufgabe gewesen, Ms.Grey eine angepasste Strafe zu erteilen und nicht die Deine!" fuhr sie ihn an.

Dieser allerdings blickte die Professorin nur unbeeindruckt an.

„Das hatte ich auch vor, verehrte Kollegin. In dem Zustand in dem sie sie hier sehen, habe ich sie aufgefunden."

McGonagalls Augen weiteten sich.

„Ist das wahr?" fassungslos musterte sie Lily noch einmal von oben bis unten.

„Was hast du denn gemacht, mein Kind?"

„Ich bin...ich war..." wie zur Hölle sollte sie das erklären? Sah sie wirklich so schlimm aus? Sie dachte an den kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, den sie erhaschen konnte, bevor sie etwas unsanft in dieses Büro hier geschleift worden war.

Sie blickte fragend zu Snape, doch der verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust und blickte sie fragend an. Lily konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass er versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

McGonagall blickte sie besorgt an.

„Ich hab gestern Abend ein Bad genommen und bin dann in der Badewanne eingeschlafen." Murmelte sie und starrte interessiert den kleinen Käfer an, der ganz langsam über den Steinfußboden krabbelte.

„Bitte? Sie sind in der Badewanne eingeschlafen?"

Lily erwartete schon, dass sich ihre Lehrerin darüber köstlich amüsieren würde, doch stattdessen blickte die Alte immer ungläubig von Lily zu Snape.

„Das war vorauszusehen." Sagte sie bitter.

Lily schluckte. Die Art und Weise wie die Professorin Snape und sie ansah, war als würde sie wissen, was zwischen Lily und der übelgelaunten Fledermaus in den sogenannten Förderstunden wirklich gefördert wird.

„Prof-„ Sie wollte gerade versuchen, ihr alles zu erklären, doch Snape schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Minerva, meine Liebe. Gedenkst du uns noch heute mitzuteilen, was genau so „voraussehbar" war?" fragte er ölig.

McGongall schenkte ihm ihren altbewehrten Schüler-in-die-Flucht-schlag-Blick.

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine, Severus! Dieses junge Ding..." sie zeigte auf Lily, lies ihren Blick aber nicht von Snape. Der allerdings zeigte sich recht unbeeindruckt.

Am liebsten wäre Lily im Erdboden versunken. Irre Gedanken kreisten durch ihren Kopf. Sie würde die Prüfung nicht ablegen können. Das heißt, sie würde nie irgendeine Aufnahmeprüfung für ein Zaubertrank-Studium machen können. Und die Gerüchte...

Jeder würde wissen, dass sie mit Snape geschlafen hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr Kopf gleich explodieren...

„Oh, Minerva. Dieses junge Ding hat sich freiwillig dafür entschieden. Sie wusste von Anfang an, dass es sie sehr viel Schweiß und Tränen kosten würde..."

WAS? - Snapes Stimme holte sie augenblicklich wieder in die Realität zurück

Ungläubig starrte sie den nun schon mehr als erzürnten Mann neben ihr an.

Gab er etwa gerade zu, dass sie ein Verhältnis hatten? Nun, unter anderen Umständen hätte Lily das für sehr schmeichelhaft empfunden, doch gerade jetzt und hier fand sie das doch etwas unpassend. Schließlich könnte ihm diese Liaison seinen Job kosten.

„Aber du musst sie doch nicht so hart rannehmen, dass sie Todmüde ins Bett fällt!" fuhr McGonagall ihn an.

Lily klappte die Kinnlade runter. Konnte es sein, dass sich gerade ihr Liebhaber und ihre Lehrerin über IHR Sexleben stritten?

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist der Preis dafür später einmal Zaubertränke studieren zu dürfen. Wenigstens verhätschle ich meine Schüler nicht so wie andere Lehrer an dieser Fakultät."

McGonagall wollte gerade zu einem verbalen Rückschlag ansetzten, wurde sich dann aber wieder Lilys gewahr, die irgendwie erleichtert dreinblickte. Mit Mühe schluckte die Alte die Bemerkung die ihr auf der Zunge lag hinunter.

„...Wie dem auch sei. Der Schulleiter hat mich gebeten, dich in sein Büro zu schicken, Severus. Er erwartet dich dort zu einem wichtigen Gespräch." Presste sie übertrieben freundlich hervor.

Snape warf McGnoagall noch einen letzten abfälligen Blick zu und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort und wehenden Umhangs aus ihrem Büro.

McGongall sah ihm mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen hinterher. „Mieser Giftmischer." Murmelte sie als die Bürotür laut hinter Snape zuknallte.

„Äh, Professor? Es liegt wirklich nicht an Professor Snape, dass ich verschlafen habe. Es war meine Schuld, ich hätte einfach früher ins Bett gehen sollen." Sagte Lily schuldbewusst.

Doch ihre Lehrerin winkte nur ab. „Sie brauchen sich wirklich nicht für Professor Snape zu rechtfertigen. Ich weiß, dass er seinen Schülern, auf geistiger Ebene sehr viel abverlangt."

-Nicht nur auf geistiger, griente Lily in sich hinein.

„Wie dem auch sei," fuhr McGonagal fort, „Ich werde es nicht tolerieren, dass sie meinen Unterricht versäumen. Hier-"

Sie hielt ihr einen Stapel entgegen, der aus drei, ziemlich dicken, Büchern bestand.

Sie zeigte auf das oberste.

In Golddruck stand darauf : „Animagi-Das Tier in mir."

„Aus dem hier lesen Sie Kapitel 3. Aus dem darunter, Kapitel 4 und 5. und aus dem Untersten Kapitel 37. Zu letzterem erwarte ich ein Essay das mindestens zwei Pergamentrollen umfasst. Beidseitig beschrieben, versteht sich."

Lily blickte ihre Lehrerin erwartungsvoll an. „Bekomme ich den gar keine Strafe?"

McGonagall sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an.

„Wir stehen kurz vor den Prüfungen. Ich denke, die nächsten drei Wochen, die sie mit meinem werten Kollegen verbringen dürfen, sind Strafe genug für Sie."

Sie sah Lily todernst an, doch um ihre Augen bildeten sich kleine Lachfältchen.

Lily strahlte sie an. „Danke, Professor."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Und nun beeilen Sie sich. Die Mittagspause ist gleich beendet und wir wollen doch nicht, dass sich der nächste Lehrer bei ihrem Hauslehrer beschwert."

Freundlich hielt sie Lily die Tür auf.

8


	6. Chapter 6

Hier ist das neue Kapitel. Hat etwas gedauert, ich weiß.

Wie immer freue ich mich über jede Review und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

LG -Morgaine

6.

Als Lily in der großen Halle ankam, waren die meisten ihrer Mitschüler schon fertig mit dem Mittag. Die Tische waren schon abgeräumt worden und nun saßen in einigen Ecken vereinzelte Schüler, die entweder noch nicht zum Unterricht aufgebrochen waren oder eine Freistunde hatten. Darunter auch Marcus Flint.

Er sah etwas beschämt zu Boden als sie auf ihn zuging.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lil. Ich hoffe Professor Snape war nicht zu hart zu dir." Er nestelte beschämt an seiner Krawatte.

Mhm, wie man's nimmt, dachte Lily. „Nein. Ist schon in Ordnung. Bei genauerer Betrachtung müsste ich dir sogar dankbar sein, dass du mich geweckt hast, sonst wäre ich vermutlich in meiner eigenen Badewanne ertrunken." Sagte sie besänftigend.

Marcus sah erleichtert zu ihr auf.

„Komm, lass uns gehen. Wir wollen doch Trewlaney nicht warten lassen." Mit einem Zwinkern bedeutete sie ihm ihr zu folgen.

„So meine Lieben. Seit ihr bereit euren Geist für etwas gänzlich Neues zu öffnen?"

Professor Trewlany stand in der Mitte des Klassenraumes und gestikulierte mystisch mit ihren Armen. In ihrer Stimme lag ein fast theatralischer Unterton und ihre, durch die Brille, vergrößerten Augen funkelten noch geheimnisvoller als sonst.

Lily teilte sich mit Marcus einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke. Beide hielten nicht viel vom Wahrsagen, zumindest nicht in dem Halbjahr, in dem Trewlaney und nicht Firenze unterrichtete.

„Euer Geist muss frei sein, für das, was ich euch als nächstes beibringen werde. Die Kunst sein persönliches Schicksal zu deuten." Sie schlich im Raum umher und sah jeden ihrer Schüler durchdringend an.

Einige der Schüler tuschelten geheimnisvoll und warteten gespannt, dass ihre Lehrerin fortfuhr. Lily dagegen, schenkte ihr das kalte, desinteressierte Lächeln, das sie so oft von einem gewissen Lehrer bekam.

„Vergesst eure Zauberstäbe und Kessel. Um das Schicksal zu deuten, gebraucht es ein weit komplizierteres Hilfsmittel."

Trewlaney gab ihrem Zauberstab einen viel zu pompösen Flick und auf jedem einzelnen ihrer Tische landete eine große, schwarze Kugel.

Marcus sah Lily entnervt an.

„Oh, klasse. Spielen wir Bowling. Trewlaney ist der Kegel!" flüsterte er.

„Das ist ein Destinarum. Es ist der gebräuchlichen Wahrsagerkugel sehr ähnlich. Doch der Unterscheid zu der normalen Kugel und dem Destinarum ist nicht nur, dass diese hier schwarz ist. Die Wahrsagerkugel gibt uns Einblicke in die Dinge, die in der nächsten Zeit geschehen werden. Wir benutzen sie meist, um unangenehmen oder schmerzlichen Situationen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sind diese Situationen gemeistert, führt die, in Fachkreisen, weiße Kugel, genannt, fort, uns unser Schicksal zu zeigen."

Trewlaney hatte nun mittlerweile Platz genommen und sah mit Begeisterung auf die Schwarze Kugel, die sie nun in die Höhe hielt.

„Das Destinarum, also die Schwarze Kugel, dagegen, funktioniert anders. Sie zeigt uns zwar, wie die Weiße, unser Schicksal, doch nicht um dieses zu ändern, oder vor ihm fortzulaufen, sondern, um ihm entgegen zu blicken. Sollte wir dennoch, der von dem Destinarums gezeigten Situation oder Person ausweichen, so wird die Kugel euch keine weiteren Ereignisse offenbaren."

Liebevoll streichelte sie das Destinarum in ihrem Schoß.

„Was immer ihr heute zu sehen bekommt, falls ihr etwas seht, solltet ihr es besser Ausführen. Denn solange ihr es nicht tut, wird die Kugel nicht funktionieren." Sagte sie in einem verschwörerisch rauchigem Tonfall. „Und nun, setzt sich einer von euch an die Kugel, während der Tischpartner die Instruktionen aus dem Buch Seite 458 vorliest. An die Arbeit."

„Du oder ich?" fragte Marcus gelangweilt.

„Ich starre lieber eine Stunde lang auf eine blöde schwarze Kugel, anstatt mir irgend einen Scheiß durchzulesen." Antworte Lily und zog die Kugel näher zu sich. „Also, schieß los."

Marcus blätterte durch die Seiten. „Gut. Konzentrieren Sie sich völlig auf das Schwarz der Kugel."

„Yup."

„Stellen Sie sich vor, wie die Dunkelheit im Inneren der Kugel sich langsam bewegt."

„Bin dabei."

„Versuchen Sie, mit ihrem geistigen Auge, den Schleier der Dunkelheit zu durchtrennen. Als würden Sie ihn mit den Händen zur Seite schieben."

„Schleier zur Seite schieben, verstanden."

„Sie sollten nun ein grelles weißes Licht erkennen können."

„Wo?"

„In der Kugel."

„In einer SCHWARZEN Kugel?"

„Ja."

„Nö."

„Lily, tu wenigstens so, als würdest du dich anstrengen, Trewlaney geht rum und ist schon fast bei uns." Zischte er.

„Marcus, wenn ich irgendetwas sehen sollte, sag ich dir scho-"

Ein beißend weißes Licht schoss vor Lilys Sichtfeld. Als hätte sie geradewegs in die Sonne gesehen. Sie schlug mit dem Körper nach hinten, versuchte ihre Augen zu schließen, da merkte sie, dass sie geschlossen waren. Das Licht war in ihrem Kopf. Durchzog ihre Sinne. Das Licht wurde an manchen Stellen schwächer. Sie konnte Konturen erkennen. Was war es? Ein Mensch? Ja, das war das Gesicht eines Menschen! Sie konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen. Es war, als würde sie durch eine Milchglasscheibe blicken. Die Person hatte langes Haar. Sehr helles langes Haar. Es musste eine Frau sein.

Lily versuchte, näher heran zu kommen an die Frau. Doch je näher sie kam, desto unschärfer wurde das Bild. Bis es ganz verschwand und sie nur noch Schwärze umgab.

„Lily?" Marcus klang besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Lily bemerkte, wie sie die schwarze Kugel anstarrte. „Was? Ja..ja, alles OK, Flint."

„Du warst wie weggetreten. Hast du was gesehen?"

„Nein, nein gar nichts. Hier-„ Sie schüttelte sich und schob die Kugel unsanft Marcus zu.

„Bist du si-„

„Ja verdammt! Ich bin nur kurz eingenickt. Ein kleiner Tagtraum, das war alles." Etwas unwirsch zog sie ihm das Buch aus der Hand und begann nun ihrerseits die Instruktionen zu lesen, doch in ihrem Hinterkopf hatte sie noch immer das Bild der Blonden Frau.

Diese Frau ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Gott sei Dank war Wahrsagen ihre letzte Unterrichtsstunde gewesen und sie konnte sich danach wieder auf ihr Zimmer zurückziehen und den Stoff des Verwandlungsunterrichts nachholen.

Doch das gelang ihr einfach nicht. Immer und immer wieder tauchte das Bild der Frau vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und zwang sie dazu, die Bücher beiseite zu legen und ihre Schläfen zu massieren.

Mein persönliches Schicksal liegt in den Händen einer Frau?

Sie dachte an Trewlaneys Worte. _Sie zeigt uns zwar, wie die Weiße, unser Schicksal, doch nicht um dieses zu ändern, oder vor ihm fortzulaufen, sondern, um ihm entgegen zu blicken._

Wie soll ich etwas bzw. jemanden entgegentreten, den ich gar nicht kenne?

Entnervt beförderte Lily ihre Arbeitsmaterialien vom Bett und lies sich darauf, alle viere von sich gestreckt, nieder.

Gerade als sich die Bilder langsam aus ihrem Kopf verzogen und sie endlich einnickte, spürte sie ein zaghaftes Ziehen an ihrem Hosenbein.

Blitzschnell richtete sie sich auf.

Doch da war niemand. Vorsichtig, den Zauberstab im Anschlag, richtete sie sich weiter nach vorn.

„Ist da jemand?"

Ein leises Kratzen am Fuß des Bettes lies sie sich noch weiter herüberbeugen.

„Komm raus, wer immer du bist." Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab genau auf den Punkt von wo aus sie das Geräusch geortet hatte.

Ein zitternder kleiner Hauself richtete sich mit erhobenen Armen auf. Er konnte gerade so über die Bettdecke schauen.

„B-Bitte M Ms. Grey-t..t...tun Sie Liddi nichts. L-Liddi ist guter Hauself." Verängstigt schaute das kleine Wesen Lily aus großen feuchten Glubschaugen an.

Erleichtert lies sie den Zauberstab sinken.

„Was willst du?" fragte sie forsch ob ihres dringend benötigten Schlafes betrogen.

„H-Hier ist eine Nachricht für sie-" der Hauself griff unter das verdreckte Putztuch das er trug und hielt Lily einen etwas zerknautschten Brief entgegen. „V-Von Prof...Professor S-S-S...Professor S...S..."

„Professor Snape?" fragte sie belustigt und nahm den Brief aus zittrigen Händen entgegen.

Das kleine Ding machte, ob der Erwähnung des Namens verschreckt einen kleinen Sprung nach hinten und nickte heftig.

„Gut. Danke, du kannst gehen." Lily lächelte dem Elf mitfühlend zu und betrachtete mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln wie es mit einem Plop verschwand.

Unwirsch riss sie den Umschlag des Briefes auf.

_Ms. Grey,_

_Da die Abschlussprüfungen nun kurz bevor stehen, habe ich für heute Abend, sieben Uhr eine weitere Extra-Stunde angesetzt._

_Sein Sie pünktlich. _

_Severus Snape_

Lily starrte auf ihren Wecker. 18.57 UHR

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie auf und hetzte durch den Kerker Richtung Snapes Büro. Völlig aus der Puste ergriff sie die Klinke und lies sich schwer atmend in sein Büro fallen.

„Sie sind-„

„Wag es ja nicht, diesen Satz zu beenden!" röchelte sie. „Ich hab deine Nachricht eben erst erhalten und hab mich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, OK?"

Sie stand, auf ihre Knie gebeugt vor seinem Schreibtisch und funkelte Snape böse an.

Dieser jedoch schenkte ihr nur ein bedeutungsvolles Lächeln.

„Na wenigstens parierst du aufs Wort." Sagte er ölig.

Lily hielt die Luft an. „Hast du den Hauself etwa EXTRA so spät losgeschickt?" fragte sie entgeistert.

„Du merkst aber auch alles." Zwischerte er zuckersüß.

Sie wollte gerade zu einer heftigen Schimpftirade ansetzen als ihr Lehrer sich plötzlich erhob, an ihr vorbei ging und ihr mit einem Wink bedeutete, ihm ins Labor zu folgen.

Lily atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und folgte ihm dann.

„Hier. Diesen Trank will ich in einer Stunde fertig im Kessel brodeln sehen." Er zeigte auf eine komplizierte Rezeptur in einem Tränkebuch, das auf dem, wie immer penibel gesäuberten Arbeitsbereich lag und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Labor.

Lily sah ihm verunsichert nach. Noch nie hatte er sie allein an einer Rezeptur arbeiten lassen, schon gar nicht an einer solch schweren.

Irgendwas war los. Und sie würde herausfinden was das war.

Mit leisen Schritten näherte sie sich der Tür und lukte zurück ins Büro. Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete.

„Duuu?" fragte sie um die Ecke schielend.

Keine Reaktion.

Ok, dann eben anders.

„Professor,Sir. Ich hätte da mal eine Frage?" sagte sie in ihrem unschuldigstem Schulmädchen-Ton.

„WAS?" raunzte er sie an.

Lily fuhr erschrocken zusammen. So schlechte Laune hatte er seit... na ja, vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht mehr gehabt.

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt, wann du zurückkommst, damit ich anfangen kann." Sagte sie betonend unterwürfig um ihn nicht noch mehr gegen sich aufzubringen.

„Kann es sein, dass Sie sich in der Tür vertan haben, Ms. Grey?" zischte er sie an. „Das hier ist nicht der Kindergarten, dass ist Zaubertränke! Also machen Sie sich gefälligst an die Arbeit, diesen Trank zu brauen. Auf der Universität wird ihnen schließlich auch niemand das Händchen halten!" Mittlerweile hatte Snape sich erhoben und beugte sich gefährlich weit über seinen Schreibtisch.

Lily zeigte sich jedoch unbeeindruckt und musterte den Professor nur abschätzig.

„Man, was hast DU denn für Laune?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich wieder Richtung Labor um. Doch bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt näher an den Arbeitsbereich kommen konnte, hatte Snape sie schon am Ärmel gepackt und sie grob zu sich umgedreht.

„Was haben Sie da gerade gesagt?" flüsterte er bedrohlich. Er presste sie förmlich gegen sich, so dass Lily keine Chance hatte seinem Blick zu entgehen. Also starrte sie wütend zurück.

„Gar nichts,...Professor." presste sie heraus.

„Gut, denn ich dulde hier keine Aufmüpfigkeiten. Schon gar nicht von einer kleinen, möchtegern Zaubertränke-Bräuerin, dessen Leistungen seit einiger Zeit gerade mal so befriedigend sind." Sagte er immer noch in diesem gefährlich-leisem Tonfall.

„Immer noch besser, als Unbefriedigende Leistungen!" blitzte sie ihm vielsagend zu.

Snapes Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und sein Griff um ihre Oberarme wurde eisern.

„Aua! Hör auf, mir weh zu tun!" sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch je mehr sie strampelte, desto strenger wurde sein Griff und desto auswegloser ihre Situation.

„Das werde ich. Wenn du endlich dein vorlautes Mundwerk hältst und einfach kommentarlos tust was ich dir sage!" zischte er.

Lily wand sich noch immer in seinem Griff. „Ist gut...hör auf. LASS MICH LOS!" schrie sie ihm an.

Als er von ihr abließ, umspielte ein triumphierendes Lächeln seine Züge. „Gutes Mädchen. Und jetzt an die Arbeit." Und wieder war er in sein Büro verschwunden.

Lily umfasste ihre Arme. Die Stellen, an denen er sie gehalten hatte, brannten wie Feuer und ein kurzer Blick darauf zeigte ihr, dass sie sich schon in ein ungesundes Blau verfärbten. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Er hatte ihr weh getan. Nicht nur mit Worten, daran hatte sie sich mittlerweile schon gewöhnt. Nein, er hatte ihr körperliche Gewalt angetan. Sie merkte das unheilvolle Brennen ihrer Augen, ein Vorzeichen, dass sich Tränen ihren Weg bahnten.

Nein, den Gefallen würde sie ihm nicht tun.

Sei rappelte sich auf und ging an die Arbeit. Der Trank bereitete ihr, wie sie wusste, ohne Hilfe sehr große Schwierigkeiten. Als sie damit fertig war, wusste sie, dass das Resultat mehr als schlecht geraten war. Das Gebräu hatte einen ekligen Braunton, anstatt des erhofften satten Gelbes und es roch nach allem anderen, außer frisch-gepressten Magnolien.

„Sind Sie fertig?" Snape stand im Türrahmen und beobachtete Lily dabei, wie sie gerade ein wenig der Flüssigkeit in eine Phiole abfüllte.

Ohne ihm Beachtung zu schenken fing sie nun an, den Arbeitsbereich zu säubern.

„Miss Grey, ich spreche mit Ihnen!" sagte er nun schon etwas gereizter.

Ohne ein Wort trat sie vor ihn und hielt ihm die Phiole entgegen.

Etwas skeptisch nahm er diese an sich und betrachtete den Inhalt eingehend... und auch irgendwie angewidert.

„Was soll das darstellen?" Er hielt ihr das kleine Glasgefäß vors Gesicht.

„Das, verehrter Professor Snape, nennt man Phiole." Antwortete sie als würde sie mit einem Kind sprechen.

„Habe ich mich vorhin nicht verständlich ausgedrückt?" Wie ein unheilverkündender Schatten baute Snape sich vor ihr auf.

„Doch. Ihre Ausdrucksweise ist sehr einprägsam. Die nächsten Wochen werde ich bestimmt noch etwas davon haben." blaffte sie ihn an während sie schützend ihre Hände auf die wunden Oberarme legte.

„MISS GREY!" er trat auf sie zu.

„WAS?" Sie schnappte sich die Phiole aus Snapes Hand und donnerte sie auf den Fußboden. Das Gefäß zerschepperte in tausend Teile und die Flüssigkeit verteilte sich wie ein ekliger Schleier über den Steinboden.

„Das reicht!" Er schnappte sie sich und drückte sie gegen die Wand.

„Was willst du jetzt machen, Severus?" flüsterte sie dem erzürntem Mann entgegen.

„Das was du gerne machen würdest, darfst du nicht. Also...Nachsitzen? Für den Rest meines Lebens?" In ihren Augen bündelte sich grenzenloser Hass.

Er sah sie süffisant an. „Nachsitzen? Ich bin froh wenn ich dich nicht länger als unbedingt nötig ertragen muss!" Mit diesen Worten entfernte er sich von der Wand und zog Lily hinaus in sein Büro und durch die Eingangstür.

„Ich habe dich lang genug verhätschelt. Lerne, mit der neuen Situation umzugehen, oder lass es bleiben. Aber glaub nicht, dass ich mir dein Theater noch einmal gefallen lasse. Das nächste Mal fliegst du raus! Dann heißt es Adieu Studium der Zaubertränke!"

Er knallte ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.

6


	7. Chapter 7

_So, man mag's kaum glauben, das nächste Chappie ist da..._

_Danke an Chrissi fürs reviewen (und das Gespräch das darauf folgte:)_

_Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das nächste Kapitel. Wie immer würde ich mich über Reviews sehr freuen._

_Habt Spaß beim Lesen_

_LG-Morgaine_

7.

Nächster Tag. Völlig groggy betrat Lily die große Halle zum Abendessen. Sie hatte extrem schlecht geschlafen. Immer wieder tauchten die Bilder der Blonden Frau gepaart mit Snapes fiesem Blick in ihren Träumen auf und veranlassten sie schweißgebadet aufzuwachen. Das ging die ganze Nacht so. Das führte dazu, dass sie in den kommenden Unterrichtsstunden kaum die Augen offen halten konnte. Ganz besonders schlimm wurde es nach dem Mittagessen.

Verwandlung stand auf ihrem Stundenplan und McGonagall entging leider nicht, dass Lily bei ihren Prüfungsvorbereitungen vor Müdigkeit fast mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallte. Doch bevor ihre Lehrerin sie darauf ansprechen konnte, hatte sie schon den Klassenraum verlassen. Sie wollte nicht einem, von McGonagall zurechtgewiesenen Snape begegnen wenn sie heute Abend zu dem Förderkurs kam.

Zu allem Überfluss hatten ihre Oberarme einen fiesen Grünton angenommen und die noch so kleinste Bewegung fühlte sich so an, als trage sie Backsteine auf ihnen.

„Hey Marcus." gähnte Lily, während sie sich neben den Quidditch-Captain niederlies.

Er starrte sie an als wäre sie von einem anderen Planeten.

„Du siehst ganz schön scheiße aus, Lil."

Unbeeindruckt schaute sie ihn an. „Danke. Und das von Einem, der schon mindestens dreißig Klatscher in die Fresse bekommen hat. Wirklich reizend."

Damit wendete sie sich ihrem Abendessen zu, das gerade vor ihr erschienen war und nach mehr oder weniger appetitlichen Spagetti aussah.

Angeekelt betrachtete sie kurz den Teller und schob ihn dann mit den Fingerspitzen von sich weg.

„An deiner Stelle, würde ich das essen, der Nachtisch sieht nämlich aus wie vorgekaut." Sagte Marcus mit einem Nicken zu dem Teller.

„Was ist nur aus Hogwarts geworden?" seufzte Lily als sie den Teller wieder zu sich zog und gequält anfing, die Nudeln zu kauen.

„Ich hab gehört, dass viele Hauselfen krank sind. Ist bestimmt ganz schön viel Betrieb in der Küche wenn die Hälfte des Personals fehlt." Marcus rollte einige Spagetti auf seine Gabel und sah zu wie die klumpige Soße zurück auf den Teller platschte.

„Kannst du das bitte unterlassen. Ich versuche das Zeug gerade zu essen." sagte Lily mit vollem Mund.

Leicht verträumt blickte er von den Nudeln. „Mhm? Ja, sorry. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, hier sind einige Zettel. Als du gestern Morgen nicht aufgetaucht bist, haben die sie einfach mir gegeben."

Marcus fummelte in seinen Taschen herum und holte ein Dutzend zerknüddelter gelber Zettel hervor.

Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Warum hast du sie nicht gleich Snape gegeben?"

„Ähm, Überlebensdrang, Instinkte...ich hege nicht den Drang früh zu sterben, Lil."

„Aber du hegst den Drang mich früh in den Tod zu schicken oder was?"

„Du bist nun mal die einzige Person, die er nicht gleich den Kopf abreißt, wenn sie etwas falsch macht."

„Wenn du wüsstest" flüsterte Lily in ihr Essen hinein.

„Was?"

„Nichts, schon gut." Lily schob den noch halb vollen Teller beiseite und erhob sich.

„Bis morgen dann, Flint." Schnell sammelte sie die Zettel vom Tisch und verlies die Halle Richtung Kerker.

-------

Sie hatte absolut aber auch gar kein bisschen Lust heute an dem Förderkurs teilzunehmen. Je näher sie seinem Büro kam, umso mehr verschlechterte sich ihre Laune. Sie dachte an die gestrige Abfuhr die er ihr verpasst hatte, dass er ihr weh getan hatte und sie behandelt hatte, als wäre sie eine seiner ...Schülerinnen.

Stur schüttelte sie den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Sie war seine Schülerin. Keine Frage, doch verdammt noch mal, war sie auch etwas besonderes! Sie war begabt, nicht nur darin Zaubetränke zu brauen, sondern auch in der Horizontalen. Sie hatte mehr Respekt von ihm verdient... Wie konnte er es wagen, sie so zu behandeln!

Mittlerweile auf 180, heizte sie den Korridor entlang und griff die Klinke zum Büro. Ihr übermenschlicher Speed gepaart mit einer verschlossenen Bürotür lies sie unsanft mit ihrem ganzen Körper dagegenschlagen und ersparte ihr weiteres Klopfen. Die übelsten Flüche schossen ihr durch den Kopf, als sie klopfendem Fußes und mit brummenden Schädel darauf wartete, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Der Schlüssel wurde im Schloss gedreht.

„Sag mal, seit wann schließt du diese vermaledeite Tür ab...-?" Lily verstummte mitten im Satz, da das Gesicht, dass ihr durch die nur einen Spalt weit geöffnete Tür entgegenblickte, nicht das von Severus war.

„Wehrr bicht duh?" fragte das Paar azurblaue Augen skeptisch, dass sie durch den Spalt sehen konnte. Die Stimme war eindeutlich männlich.

Lily fand ihre Sprache wieder. „Ich glaube eher die Frage ist, wer du bist und was du im Büro von Professor Snape machst." Raunzte sie ihn an.

„Ichh chabe zuerzt gefragt!" blaffte der Junge zurück.

„Ok, na schön." Langsam aber sicher wurde ihr das zu blöd. „Weißt du, ich hab heute einen wirklich, wirk-lich miesen Tag gehabt. Würdest du mich kennen, würdest du wissen, dass es schon fast an Selbstmord grenzt, mich in dieser Verfassung noch weiter zu reizen." Motzte sie die Tür an.

„Würdest du mich jetzt bitte reinlassen. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust von Professor Snape angeblafft zu werden, dass ich zu spät bin, wenn mich dabei die ganze Zeit ein pubertierender Junge vor der Tür aufgehalten hat?" Mittlerweile hallte ihre Stimme den ganzen Korridor entlang und ihr Gesicht hatte einen hübschen Pink-Ton angenommen.

Doch der Junge hinter der Tür schien das nicht zu beeindrucken.

„Wie hcheißt duh?" fragte er ungerührt. „Dann duh kommen rein."

Ungläubig starrte sie das Paar Augen an. „Das-geht-dich-einen-feuchten-Dre.."

„Ah, Miss Grey. Sind wir auch schon angekommen." Ölig klang die Stimme des Professors den Korridor entlang. Mit einem boshaften Lächeln dirigierte er sie aus dem Weg und stellte sich vor die Tür.

„Ist schon gut, Mr. Jefimowitsch. Das ist Miss Lilian Grey. Die andere Kursteilnehmerin."

Die ANDERE Kursteilnehmerin? „Severus, wa.." doch bevor sie die Frage beenden konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zur Gänze und Snape schritt voran in sein Büro.

Vor ihr stand ein junger Mann in Lilys Alter. Er hatte, wie sie vorher schon feststellen konnte, blaue Augen, war ein gutes Stück größer als sie, hatte eine kleine, runde Nase und ein aristokratisches Kinn. Im Großen und Ganzen ein gutaussehender Kerl. Doch das was Lily am meisten in den Bann zog, war sein Haar. Es hing ihm locker über die Schultern und glänzte in dem hellstem Blond, dass sie je gesehen hatte.

„So, Miss Grey. Das ist Mr. Marius Jefimowitsch. Er ist erst vor kurzem aus Russland hergezogen, hatte aber noch nicht die Prüfungen abgeschlossen und nimmt daher ab heute mit an den Förderkursen teil um den Stoff aufzuholen. Außerdem beabsichtigt er, genau wie sie, das Studium der Zaubetränke aufzunehmen, ein Unterfangen, dass sich bei seinen Wurzeln, wohl als ein Leichtes herausstellen wird." Sagte Snape während er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch niederlies und die beiden, sich gegenüberstehenden Schüler eingehend betrachtete.

Marius musterte Lily mit skeptischen Blick.

„Was soll das heißen, bei seinen Wurzeln ?" fragte Lily, die noch immer nicht den Blick von dem blonden Jungen abwenden konnte. Das Gesicht, dass sie die letzte schlaflose Nacht gekostet hatte.

„Ichh bin Nachfahre von Grigori Jefimowitsch Chasputin!" antwortete der Junge erhobenen Hauptes, als hätte er nur auf diese Frage gewartet.

„Chas-wer?" fragte Lily mit einen Seitenblick auf Snape.

„Rasputin. Einen Funken mehr Allgemeinwissen hätte ich Ihnen schon zugetraut, Ms. Grey." Spottete Snape während er sich wieder erhob und den Beiden bedeutete ihm in sein Labor zu folgen.

„Was hat eine feuchte Aussprache mit Allgemeinwissen zu tun?" brummte sie als sie den anderen vorweg ins Labor trat.

Snape hatte sich mittlerweile hinter der Arbeitsfläche aufgebaut.

„So, da Sie beide sich nun so blendend verstehen, können wir ja gleich zur Tat schreiten.

Wie sie, Ms. Grey, schon vernommen haben, sind einige unserer Hauselfen krank.

Wie sie Beide hoffentlich wissen, kommt das bei dieser Art magischen Wesen sehr selten vor, deshalb kann man einige Krankheiten im vorhinein ausschließen. Nach eingehender Untersuchung einiger Hauselfen sind mir folgende Symptome aufgefallen: erhöhte Temperatur, ausgetrocknete Augen und eine leichte Grünfärbung der Ohrspitzen all-"

„Daz icht cheine Feenstaubh-Challergii." Unterbrach ihn Marius lapidar.

Innerlich musste Lily grinsen. Sie mochte diesen Marius von Anfang an nicht. Und dass er etwas mit ihrem Schicksal zu tun haben mochte, konnte sie sich auch nicht vorstellen. Bis jetzt. Er hatte doch tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit besessen, Snape in seinen Ausführungen zu unterbrechen, um, was noch schlimmer war, ihm die mutmaßliche Lösung direkt um die Ohren zu knallen.

Anscheinend schien es ihr Schicksal zu sein, zu sehen, wie er im hohen Bogen aus Snapes Unterricht fliegt.

OK, du unheilvolle schwarze Kugel, das nächste Bild bitte, dachte Lily während sie voller kindlicher Ungeduld auf Snapes Ausraster wartete.

Der Professor sah ihn einen Moment lang durchdringend an. Als er seine Stimme erhob, glaubte Lily ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen.

„Sehr gut, Mr. Jefimowitsch. Wären Sie einem unserer Häuser angehörig, würde ich Ihnen für diese schnelle und korrekte Antwort fünf Punkte verleihen." sagte er freundlich.

Lily starrte ihren Lehrer ungläubig an.

„Die Feenstaub-Allergie ist eine spezielle Art der Erkrankung, die nur bei Hauselfen auftritt. Um diese zu kurieren, ist ein Trank nötig, der in seiner Herstellungsweise zwar schnell aber dennoch nicht simpel ist. Er bedarf viel Fingerspitzengefühl und höchste Konzentration. Das Rezept steht hier im Buch und ich möchte Sie beide werden nun diesen Trank in Zusammenarbeit herzustellen." Mit diesen Worten verlies er das Labor und überlies Lily ihrem „Schicksal".

Dieser Marius schien kein allzu unterhaltsamer Gefährte zu sein. Ohne weiter Umschweife hatte er sich hinter die Arbeitsplatte gestellt und seine Nase im Buch vergraben. Als Lily hinter ihn trat und ihn räuspernd darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie auch gerne etwas von dem Rezept sehen wollte, sah er sie nur verständnislos an.

„Duh machen Kessel warrrm." Er zeigte ungeduldig auf die Feuerstelle unter dem Kessel.

„Du Vogel haben." raunzte Lily zurück und schob ihn unsanft zur Seite um endlich das Rezept lesen zu können.

Marius schenkte ihr einen bösen Blick als er das Feuer unter dem Kessel mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes entzündete.

Lily war gerade dabei, die Alraunenwurzel zu zerkleinern, als Marius sich den Tollkirschen annahm. Lily legte das Messer weg um etwas im Buch nachzuschlagen und als sie wieder nach dem Messer greifen wollte, war dieses verschwunden. Verwirrt blickte sie um sich.

Dann viel ihr Blick auf Marius Hände. Dieser kleine hochnäsige Kerl hatte sich tatsächlich ihr Messer genommen.

Sie atmete tief ein. „Du? Marius? Hättest du die Freundlichkeit mir MEIN Messer wieder zu geben?"

Ohne Aufzublicken antwortete dieser. „Chohl dirrr neues." Und zerkleinerte vergnügt weiter die Tollkirschen.

Blitzschnell schoss Lilys Hand hervor und entzog ihm das Messer.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es in deinem Land so läuft, aber bei uns fragt man entweder, ob man etwas, was einem anderen gehört benutzen kann oder man kümmert sich darum, dass man alle Sachen besitzt, die man braucht." Zischte sie ihn an.

Ausdruckslos sah der Blonde sie an.

Lilys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Kampfbereit.

Doch anstatt einer Antwort, ging er an ihr vorbei und verschwand aus dem Labor.

Wenige Sekunden später kehrte er zurück. Snape im Schlepptau.

„Ms. Grey. Auf ein Wort." Sagte er kalt.

Lily meinte ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf Marius' Gesicht zu erkennen als dieser wieder an ihr vorbei, an seine Arbeit ging.

„Jawohl, Professor Snape, Sir." Sagte sie scharf als sie an Snape vorbei zurück ins Büro ging.

Noch bevor sie sich in den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch setzen konnte, hatte er sie wieder an den Armen gepackt und nahe zu sich heran gezogen.

„Halten Sie sich zurück! Ich warne Sie. Sollte ich noch mehr Beschwerden dieser Art bekommen, ist der Unterricht ein für alle Mal für Sie gestorben." Flüsterte er bedrohlich.

„Er reizt mich. Er behandelt mich, als wäre ich seine Sklavin! Dieser selbstverliebte Egomane ist-"

„Genug! Mir ist egal, wie er dich behandelt. Fakt ist eins. Seine Familie ist sehr mächtig und sollte ihnen zu Ohren kommen, dass ihr Junge sich hier nicht wohl fühlt und deshalb vielleicht seinen Abschluss nicht schafft, dann hat das Konsequenzen-und zwar für mich!"

Severus besah sie mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick. Etwas darin veranlasste Lily nicht wie gewöhnlich zurück zu raunzen sondern klein bei zu geben. Einen kurzen Moment legte sie den Kopf an seine Brust.

„Ist gut. Aber zwing mich nicht dazu ihn zu mögen."

„Lass das!" ungehalten schob er sie von sich und blickte prüfend Richtung Labor.

„Geh zurück und mach den Trank fertig."

Abwehrend hielt sie die Hände in die Höhe und trat drei Schritte von ihm zurück.

„Ist ja schon gut...Ach, bevor ich's vergesse- hier sind die Bestellungen, Maitre de Cuisine." Forsch warf sie ihm die handvoll gelber Zettel auf den Schreibtisch, die sie zuvor von Flint bekommen hatte und verschwand mit ihrem süßesten Grinsen zurück ins Labor.

----

Die Arbeit mit Marius war...anders. Lily fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt und unnötig.

Es schien, als könnte er sich mit dem Gedanken eine Partnerin zu haben genauso wenig anfreunden wie sie. Ständig standen sie sich gegenseitig im Weg und guckten sich auf die Finger um jeden kleinen Fehler des anderen zu kommentieren.

Lily empfand bei der Geschichte Rasputins früher immer Mitleid für diesen begnadeten Mann doch je länger sie seinen Spross in ihrer Nähe ertragen musste, desto angenehmer gefiel ihr der Gedanke ihn zu vergiften, erschießen und ihn zu entmannen.

Die heiße Phase des Zaubertrankes stand nun an. Die letzte Zutat, geriebenes Einhornhaar musste ganz vorsichtig, Prise für Prise hinzugegeben werden.

„Da, du machhen daz!" Marius hielt ihr die Mörseschale mit dem Einhornhaar entgegen.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen nahm sie ihm diese ab.

„Daz icht tzu fiehl." Kommentierte Marius gerade als sie die erste Prise in den Kessel geben wollte.

„Nerv nicht. Das ist genau richtig so." Und sie begann, über den Kessel gebeugt, die zerriebenen Haare zwischen ihren reibenden Fingern in den Kessel zu geben.

„Chnein. Gibh cher, due machzt daz faltzch." Marius wollte ihr die Mörserschale aus der Hand nehmen, doch Lily lies nicht los.

„Lass das du-" Lily verlor den Griff um die Schale und lies los. Marius taumelte um den Kessel und lies die Schale in das blubbernde Gebräu fallen.

Eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion erschütterte die Kellergewölbe.

Das letzte was Lily sah, war wie Severus sich mit entsetztem Gesicht über sie beugte.


	8. Chapter 8

Und wieder ein neues Kapitel...Diesmal mal wieder aus der Vergangenheit (ich bin ein Rückblenden-Fetischist aber ich glaub das war die Letzte die ich einbauen werde...mal sehen)

Vielen Dank fürs reviewen, wie immer würde ich mich über Tipps, Anregungen und Reviews freuen.

Bis dahin viel Spaß beim Lesen!

-Morgaine

8.

„_Professor?" Lily lukte durch die halb geöffnete Bürotür. Es war Donnerstagabend, die vierte Woche in dem der Förderkurs nun lief. Im Grunde war die ganze Sache nicht viel anders, als die Extra-Stunden, die sie in Snapes Büro verbringen durfte, nur konnte sie nun endlich ungestört und ohne Unterbrechungen eines, angesichts der Rezeptur verzweifelnden Marcus Flint an ihrer Seite Zaubertränke brauen. Zwar schlich Snape immer um sie herum wie ein Panther, doch das störte sie nicht allzu sehr. Ihn um sich zu haben war sogar manchmal, meistens wenn er sich mit seinen spitzen Kommentaren zurückhielt, sehr angenehm. _

„_Professor? Sind Sie da?" Sie schob ihren Kopf noch weiter durch die Tür. Keine Spur von Snape. Sollte sie es wagen und einfach hineingehen und dort auf ihn warten? _

_Doch bevor sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, hörte sie die unverkennbar schnellen Schritte des Tränkemeisters, der den Gang in dem sie stand, hinunterkam. _

„_Ah, Miss Grey. Haben Sie sich auch schon eingefunden? Hier, nehmen Sie das und stellen Sie es auf meinen Schreibtisch. Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen." Er drückte ihr eine große Schale gefüllt mit Zitronenbonbons in die Hände und verschwand in die gegenüberliegende Richtung. _

_Schulterzuckend betrat Lily das Büro, nahm sich eins dieser köstlich aussehenden Bonbons, steckte es sich in den Mund und setzte sich. _

_Genüsslich lutschte sie die wohlschmeckende Süßigkeit, die viel zu schnell auf ihrer Zunge zu zerschmelzen schien. In ihrem Inneren breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme aus. _

_Den süßen Geschmack immer noch im Mund, sah sie prüfend zur Tür und stibitzte schnell noch ein Weiteres. _

_Die Wärme in ihrem Inneren verstärkte sich zusehends. Ihre Fingerspitzen fingen an zu kribbeln als sie sich an Bonbon Nummer drei gütlich tat. _

_Langsam wurde ihr schwül. _

_Das Gefühl der angenehmen Wohligkeit steigerte sich. Auf einmal kam Lily der Kerker gar nicht mehr so kalt und uneinladend vor, wie sonst immer. Gemütlich kuschelte sie sich so gut es ging auf den Stuhl und betrachtete das Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters als würde sie es zum ersten Mal sehen. _

_Ihre Fingerspitzen wurden taub und eine plötzliche Müdigkeit überkam sie. _

_Angestrengt versuchte sie ihre Augen offen zu halten. Snape würde sie umbringen, würde sie hier einschlafen. Lily ertappte sich aber immer wieder dabei, wie sie weiter vom Stuhl und in eine angenehmere Position rutschte. _

_Irgendwann fand sie die Perspektive einfach ihre Augen zu schießen als gar nicht mehr so frevelhaft..._

_Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein extrem genervt aussehender Snape betrat die Szene. _

_Als er Lilys reglose Gestalt auf halb acht auf dem Stuhl hängen sah, reagierte er sofort. _

_Blitzschnell zog er sie vom Stuhl und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Ihre Augen waren verdreht und ihr Körper hing schlaff in seinen Armen._

„_Miss Grey!" Er fing an sie zu schütteln, doch sie reagierte nicht. _

„_Verdammt, Mädchen. Sehen Sie mich an!" Als Lily auch darauf nicht reagierte, schlug er sie hart ins Gesicht._

_Ihr Kopf schlug zur Seite und der Rest des Bonbons viel ihr aus dem Mund. _

_Snape erstarrte. _

„_Verdammte Göre!" zischte er, als er seine bewusstlose Schülerin auf den Arm nahm, mit dem Fuß die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer auftrat und sie vorsichtig auf sein Bett legte. _

_Danach eilte er in sein Labor aus dem man unter Glasgeklirr und Geklimper wütende Flüche heraushören konnte. Kurze Zeit später kehrte er, einen großen Holzbecher in seinen Händen tragend, eiligen Schrittes in sein Schlafgemach zurück. _

_Er setzte sich neben Lily auf die Bettkante und hob ihren Kopf leicht an. Als er versuchte, Lily das Gebräu einzuflößen, stellte sich aber schnell heraus, dass sie viel zu tief lag um die Flüssigkeit schlucken zu können. Also stellte er den Becher kurzerhand zur Seite, stand mit verärgertem Gesicht auf und entledigte sich seiner Robe. _

_Er sah auf Lilys delikaten Körper, auf ihr rotes Haar, das, umgeben von dem schwarzen Seidenstoff seines Bettbezuges in einem noch unnatürlicherem Rot leuchtete als sonst. _

_Schwer atmend massierte er seine Schläfen. Zögernd hob er Lilys Oberkörper leicht an und platzierte sich hinter ihr. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um sie und lies ihren Oberkörper gegen seine Brust legen. Ihr Hinterkopf lehnte nun an seiner Schulter. _

_Behutsam nahm Snape das Gebräu zurück in seine linke Hand, Lilys Kinn, leicht nach oben gewinkelt, in seine Andere..._

_Lily merkte nur, dass die Schläfrigkeit, die wie eine Welle durch ihren Körper flutete, langsam abebbte. Sie merkte nichts davon, dass sie ins Bett gelegt worden war und auch nicht, dass etwas kaltes, bitteres ihre Kehle hinunterlief. _

_Das Einzige, was sie, auch wenn von sehr weit weg, mitbekam, war eine ihre wohlbekannte, tiefe Stimme die liebevoll und behutsam auf sie einredete. _

„_Komm zurück." Flüsterte diese Stimme in ihr Ohr. _

„_Mach die Augen auf." Lily merkte, dass ihr Körper leicht hin und her bewegt wurde. Eine Hand streichelte ihren Bauch. Wie in Trance erfasste sie diese und drückte sie fest und spürte wie der Druck erwidert wurde. _

„_Wach auf." Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren Körper als sie seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spürte. Wohlig schmiegte sie sich an ihn. _

„_Ms. Grey!" _

_Erschrocken fuhr Lily zusammen und riss die Augen auf. Wo war sie? Wessen Bett war das? Ihre Augen durchsuchten den fremden Raum nach irgendetwas was ihr bekannt vorkam. Und sie fand es. _

_Nachdem sie sich einmal gedreht hatte, starrte sie in das wütende Gesicht von Professor Snape. _

_Wie vom Schlag getroffen machte sie einen Satz zurück. Leider lag ihre Sprungzone außerhalb des Bettes. _

_Doch bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlagen konnte, hatte Snape sie mit einer katzenartigen Bewegung am Arm gepackt und zurück aufs Bett gezogen. _

„_Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?" zischte er, Lily immer noch am Arm packend. _

_Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. _

„_Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich in ihr Schlafzimmer gekommen bin, Sir." Antwortete sie verunsichert. _

„_Wer redet denn davon, Mädchen! Haben ihre Eltern Ihnen nicht beigebracht, sich nicht alles in den Mund zu stecken, das entfernt nach Süßigkeit aussieht?" blaffte er sie an, lies aber von ihr ab. _

„_Sir, es tut mir Leid aber ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Sie reden." Lily hob entschuldigend die Hände. Auf seinem Bett zu sitzen, ohne zu wissen, wie sie dort hingekommen war, war schon verwirrend genug, warum musste er jetzt noch von „etwas in den Mund nehmen" reden?_

_Ungewollt lief sie rot an._

_Als ob er wissen würde, was sie gerade dachte, brüllte er: „Ich rede von der Schale, die ich Ihnen gegeben habe... und dessen Inhalt!"_

„_Die Zitronenbonbons?"_

„_Nein, die mit Dormentes-Gift gefüllten Zitronenbonbons, wäre wohl korrekter." Sagte er sarkastisch. _

„_Ein Schlaf-Gift?" fragte Lily erstaunt. _

_Snape hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. _

„_Richtig. Eines der Stärksten, um genau zu sein. Filch hat sie konfisziert."_

„_Für wen waren die bestimmt?" fragte sie während sie überlegte, wer in Hogwarts wohl jemanden ein so starkes Gift unterjubeln wollte. _

„_Professor Umbridge. Sie standen vor ihrem Büro." Lily konnte sich nur unter Aufehrbietung all ihrer Disziplin verkneifen, laut zu lachen. _

_Für einen kurzen Moment umspielte auch Snapes sonst so harte Züge ein kleines Lächeln, das aber sofort wieder verschwand._

„_Wie viele von diesen Dingern haben sie gegessen?" fragte er sie biestig. _

„_Zwei. Beim Dritten konnte ich kaum noch die Augen offen halten."_

„_Was?" fragte sie als er sie mit seinem Blick durchbohrte. _

„_Sie hatten Glück, hätten Sie den Dritten verschluckt, wären Sie jetzt wahrscheinlich im Koma. Es hätte Wochen gedauert, ein dementsprechend starkes Gegengift herzustellen." Sagte er kalt. _

_Verschreckt und mit zittrigen Fingern fuhr Lily über ihre Lippen. Sie wäre beinahe ins Koma gefallen...Und es wäre auch noch ihre eigene Schuld gewesen!_

_Als sie, immer noch ungläubig, ihr Haar hinter ihr Ohr streichen wollte, streifte sie ihre Wange, die bei der Berührung anfing heftig zu schmerzen. _

_Zuckend fuhr sie zusammen. Bei näherem befühlen merkte sie, dass die Wange leicht angeschwollen war. Fragend sah sie ihren Professor an. _

_Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sie wollten nicht aufwachen." Sagte er unbeteiligt. _

_Lily verstand im ersten Moment nicht. Als sie aber das diabolische Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht sah, sprang ihr die Erkenntnis sozusagen vor die Augen._

„_Sie haben mich geschlagen?" Lily kniete nun auf seinem Bett und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften._

_Snape allerdings verzog keine Miene und lehnte sich nun locker, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. „Ja, das ist wohl war, hätte ich das nicht getan, wäre Ihnen nicht das dritte Bonbon aus dem Mund gefallen, ich hätte nicht erkennen können an was sie sich vergiftete haben könnten und Ihnen unter Umständen das falsche Gegengift verabreicht. Also echauffieren Sie sich nicht so über eine wunde Backe!" _

„_Sie hätten mir auch einfach sagen können, was in diesen Bonbons drin ist, dann hätte ich sie bestimmt nicht angerührt." Der Schmerz in ihrer Wange trieb sie an. _

_Blitzschnell war der Professor aufgestanden und kam nun mit großen Schritten einmal ums Bett. Er baute sich nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr auf. Als sie ihm trotzig in die Augen blickte, glühten Diese vor Zorn. _

„_Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich ihre geistigen Fähigkeiten überschätzt habe. Das wird nie wieder vorkommen. Von jetzt an, beschrifte ich jede meiner gefährlicheren Zutaten mit einem kleinen Zettel auf dem „Vorsicht-Giftig" steht." Flüsterte er._

„_Dann etikettieren Sie sich selbst am besten gleich mit!" Zischte sie im Flüsterton zurück._

„_Vorsicht, Ms. Grey. Sie bewegen sich auf dünnem Eis." _

_Das klang wie eine Herausforderung in ihren Ohren. Lily zog die Brauen in Snape-Manier nach oben und streckte sich, immer noch auf dem Bett kniend, zur vollen Größe wobei ihr Lehrer sie immer noch im fast zwei Köpfe überragte. _

„_Wäre ein einfaches Essen Sie das nicht, das ist giftig zu viel gewesen?" stichelte sie angriffslustig nach. _

„_Mhm, sehen wir das doch mal aus der Sicht eines Dritten. Was würde ein logisch denkender Zauberer tun, wenn er von einem Tränkemeister eine Schale voll Süßigkeiten bekommt, mit der genauen Instruktion, diese einfach nur auf seinen Schreibtisch zu stellen? Könnte man vielleicht auch von allein auf den Gedanken kommen, dass da vielleicht etwas mit dem Süßigkeiten nicht stimmen könnte?" fuhr er sie an. _

„_Hätte ja auch genauso gut sein können, dass das ihre Bonbons sind." Entgegnete sie trotzig._

„_Seit wann, Ms. Grey, habe ich in meinem Büro Süßigkeiten stehen?" Seine Augenbraue wanderte in siegessicherer Manier nach oben. _

_Lily schwieg, doch der Zorn brannte weiter in ihr, jetzt noch mehr angetrieben von Snapes ihr einleuchtender Erklärung. _

„_...ein logisch denkender Zauberer würde nicht herzhaft zugreifen. Aber anscheinend _

_besitzen Sie keinerlei Verständnis für Logik, Ms. Grey." Beendete er seinen Satz scharf. _

„_Das reicht!" grob schob sie ihn zur Seite und kletterte aus dem Bett. Sie wollte sich gerade schwungvoll zu ihm umdrehen und ihm gehörig die Meinung geigen, als ihre Knie mitten in der Drehung einfach unter ihr wegknickten._

_Snape schoss nach vorn und fing sie auf. Lily wollte protestieren, doch er lies alle kläglichen Versuche Lilys, ihn fortzuschubsen, unbeachtet und zwang sie dazu sich aufs Bett zu legen._

„_Lassen Sie mich." Brummte sie Mehr oder Minder überzeugt als sie in seine Augen sah. _

„_Liegen bleiben!" sagte er streng und beugte sich noch weiter zu ihr hinunter um ihr deutlich zu machen, dass sie dieses Kommando zu befolgen hatte. _

„_Nein!" Lily wollte Bestimmt klingen, doch seine gänsehautverursachende Nähe, sein Duft, seine Augen ließen ihre Stimme eher ängstlich klingen. _

„_Würden Sie bitte nur einmal tun, was ich Ihnen sage?" Er verdrehte die Augen. _

_Sie hörte augenblicklich auf zu strampeln und sah ihn erstaunt an._

„_Was?" raunzte Snape._

„_Sie haben „Bitte" gesagt." Sagte Lily überrascht. _

„_Solche Fehler unterlaufen mir hin und wieder. Ziehen Sie sich bloß nicht daran hoch!"_

_Obwohl er versuchte, angesäuert zu schauen, bemerkte Lily wie ein kleines Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielte. _

_Lily wurde still und sah ihn nur an. Einige Strähnen seines schwarzen, leicht zerzausten Haares hingen ihm ins Gesicht, verdeckten aber nicht seine Augen, die so tief und unergründlich sie normalerweise auch sein mochten, gerade in diesem Moment einen Ausdruck von Wärme und Friedlichkeit inne hatten, den Lily so noch nie zuvor in ihnen gesehen hatte. Seine Lippen...wie magnetisch von ihnen angezogen fielen Lilys Augen auf sie. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Gerade jetzt wollte sie nichts anderes als sie berühren._

_Langsam hob sie den Arm und bewegte ihn langsam aber zielstrebig auf Snapes Gesicht zu._

_Snape blieb diese Aktion nicht verborgen. Er lehnte sich zurück, so dass er, zumindest so lange sie lag, außerhalb ihrer Reichweite war. _

„_Nein...bitte" flüsterte Lily als er sich ihr entzog._

„_Was soll das werden?" fragte er, seine Stimme klang rau. _

„_Ich...ich weiß es nicht." Zögerlich setzte sie sich auf. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen glitten immer wieder wie abwesend über seine Züge. _

_Vorsichtig hob sie wieder ihre Hand. Ihre Finger zitterten furchtbar da ihre Angst vor Snapes Reaktion noch wuchs während er sie warnend anstarrte. Doch selbst wenn sie noch die Kontrolle über ihre, sich stetig seinem Gesicht nähernden Hand gehabt hätte, hätte sie sie nicht mehr zurückgezogen. Sie war wie betäubt von seiner Nähe._

_Er zuckte kurz als ihre grazilen Finger seine Lippen berührten, doch er entzog sich ihr nicht. Er sah sie nur an. Weich und warm fühlten sich seine Lippen unter ihren Fingerkuppen an. Ihre Augen suchten, ob ihrer zärtlichen Berührung, nach irgendeiner Regung in ihm, doch wenn da etwas war, so zeigte er es nicht. _

_Langsam wanderte ihre Hand weg von seinem Mund und umgriff, ganz zart, sein Wange. _

_Sie blickte ihm nun direkt in die Augen. Keine Reaktion._

„_Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, woran du denkst." Flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm. Er schluckte. _

„_Ich denke, das was hier gerade passiert, sollte sofort aufhören." Seine Stimme klang, als hätte er sie tagelang nicht mehr benutzt. _

_Lily rückte näher an ihn heran. „Dann beende es doch." Hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und platzierte einen sanften Kuss an seine Halsbeuge. _

_Sie rechnete schon fast damit, dass er sie von ihm wegziehen würde, doch er rührte sich nicht. _

„_Ja das sollte ich wohl." Sagte er sanft und zwang sie, seine Hand zärtlich über ihr Kinn streifend, ihn anzusehen._

_Lily erschauderte unter seiner Berührung und zwang ihren Körper näher an seinen. Sie lies ihre Arme über seine Schultern gleiten und fixierte ihn mit ihrem Blick._

„_Ja, das solltest du wirklich." Sie sog seinen Duft ein. Ihr Herz war auf hundertachzig, sie hatte schon längst die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Zögerlich reckte sie ihr Kinn um ihn zu küssen doch Snape ging wieder auf Abstand. _

„_Das willst du nicht wirklich, glaub mir." Flüsterte er, seine Augen gebannt auf ihren halb-geöffneten Lippen._

„_Oh, doch und ob ich das will." Mit einer kurzen Bewegung reckte sie sich küsste ihn. _

_Es war ein zärtlicher Kuss der nichts forderte, sondern nur darum bat, erwidert zu werden. Doch als Snape ihn nicht erwiderte, lies sie von ihm ab. _

„_Lily..ich..." Er atmete schwer._

„_Pro...Severus. Bitte, schick mich jetzt nicht weg." Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss._

„_Ich will es-wirklich. Eigentlich habe ich noch nichts so sehr gewollt, wie dich. Und zwar hier und jetzt...Die Frage ist, willst du MICH?" fragend sah sie ihn an. _

_Sein Blick war undurchdringlich. Sie versuchte ihm standzuhalten doch nach einigen Minuten in denen er immer noch nichts gesagt hatte brach sie den Blickkontakt traurig ab und nahm ihre Arme von seinen Schultern. _

_Plötzlich umgriff Severus rechte Hand ihren Rücken und drückte sie wieder an sich. _

_Erschrocken blickte sie zu ihm auf und sah die Lust die in seinen Augen glühte. _

_Als er sie stürmisch küsste und seine Zunge fast brutal Einlass in ihren Mund forderte, stöhnte sie auf. Seine linke Hand durchfuhr ihr Haar und fand ihren Nacken um ihn gekonnt zu massieren. _

_Er lies von ihr ab. „Kein Wort, zu niemanden oder ich hexe dich ins nächste Jahrhundert. Verstanden?" zischte er während er geschickt die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete und ihr diese von den Schultern streifte. _

_Sie sah ihm grinsend dabei zu. „Jawohl Professor." Sagte sie inbrünstig als er sie aufs Bett drückte. _

_Er saß, nach vorn gebeugt, auf ihr und umkreiste ihren Brusthof durch den Stoff des BH's mit seiner Zunge. Wie automatisch drückte sie den Rücken durch. Was ihm eine große Hilfe war, als er sich ihrer Jeans und des Slips entledigte._

„_Severus..." stöhnte sie in die Kissen._

_Eine Reihe von Küssen platzierte er bis hinauf auf ihren Hals. Sie nahm diese Gelegenheit war und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, stockte ihr der Atem. _

_Seine ganze Brust war mit blassen Narben überdeckt. _

„_Ich hab nie behauptet, ich wäre der Schönste." Sagte er sarkastisch._

_Lily schluckte und sah betreten zur Seite. „Man behauptet sich nicht durch das was man war, sondern durch das was man ist." Sagte sie kleinlaut. _

„_Du weißt es also." Seine Stimme klang kapitulierend. Er lies sich neben ihr in die Kissen sinken und starrte an die Decke. _

_Ihre Angst verbannend, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und strich ihm liebevoll über die Brust und griff nach seinem Arm, der neben ihr lag. Immer wieder prüfend, wie er sie ansah, rollte sie den Ärmel nach oben und küsste die Stelle an der sich, in einem matten Grauton das Mal der Todesser in seine Haut gebrannt hatte. _

„_Ja ich weiß es. In meinen Nachforschungen für Geschichte der Zauberei bin ich über den Bericht eines Zauberers gestolpert, der, damals, als Karkaroff ausgesagt und verurteilt wurde, mit dabei war." Ihre Augen streiften über seine Brust. Sie wollte es vermeiden ihn anzusehen. _

„_Es ist mir egal, weißt du." Mit einem Schwung saß sie auf ihm. Ohne weiter Umschweife griff sie hinter ihren Rücken und öffnete den BH. Dann lies sie sich zu Severus herunter und küsste ihn noch einmal leidenschaftlich bevor sie anfing, seine ganze Brust mit küssen zu bedecken und die dünnen Narben mit ihrer Zunge nachzufahren._

_Snape stöhnte auf. Lily fuhr fort sich ihren Weg hinab zu küssen und öffnete Severus Hose ungehalten. Nachdem die Hose samt Unterwäsche beseitigt war, fing sie an zarte Küsse auf seiner Männlichkeit zu verteilen und merkte als sofortige Reaktion darauf, wie sein ganzer Körper sich anspannte. _

_Spielerisch lies sie ihre Zunge immer wieder über seine Spitze kreisen und beobachtete zufrieden, dass das Objekt ihrer Begierde daraufhin stetig wuchs._

„_Komm her." Brummte Severus. Sie gehorchte artig und schlich, über seine Körper hinweg, zu ihm. _

_Er umgriff ihre Brust und lies seinen Daumen hart ihre Brustwarzen umkreisen bevor er sie packte und auf ihm platzierte._

_Er drang so schnell in sie ein, dass Lily die Luft wegblieb. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mit jemandem schlief, nur bisher waren es immer Jungs gewesen. Severus war, das merkte sie nun deutlich ein wahrer Mann. _

_Sie war noch nicht bereit gewesen ihn zu empfangen und hatte nun Mühe sich seinem, immer schneller werdendem Rhythmus anzupassen. _

_Severus bemerkte dies allerdings schnell und fing an, seinen Daumen im Takt der Stöße gegen ihre Klitoris zu reiben._

_Lily keuchte auf und zwang sich, die Lust die ihr Köper so brutal empfand auszuhalten. _

_Bald hatte sie keine Probleme mehr sich ihm anzupassen. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte die Führung übernommen und bewegte sich nun immer heftiger, ihr Blick immer auf Severus, der, Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, auch sie wie gebannt anblickte._

_Als sie kam sah sie das Funkeln in seinen Augen und fühlte, wie auch er sich unter lustvollen Stöhnen in ihr ergab. _

„_Es wird nie mehr sein wie vorher, oder?" keuchte sie an sein Ohr. _

„_Nein. Eher schlimmer." Flüsterte er zurück. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Sie haben ein neues Kapitel bestellt? Hier ist es! _

_Ein bisschen Kürzer als der Rest aber ich fand es passend erstmal an dieser Stelle das Chappie zu beenden._

_Wir befinden uns wieder in der Gegenwart, Lily wacht langsam auf..._

_Wie immer wollte ich mich noch ganz herzlich über eure tollen Reviews bedanken und_

_würde mich weiterhinfreuen, wenn ihr mich wissen lasst, ob es euch gefallen hat._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_-Morgaine_

9.

Das Bild von ihr und Severus in seinem Bett verschwamm vor ihrem geistigen Auge und mit ihm das wunderbar erlösende Gefühl, das sie an genau jenem Tag empfunden hatte als sie das erste Mal mit ihm schlief. Sie wollte nicht, dass dieses Bild ihr entglitt, sie versuchte, sich daran festzuhalten doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden starrte sie wie durch einen Tunnel auf das sich immer weiter von ihr entfernende Bild bis es verschwand und sie allein zurückblieb in totaler Dunkelheit.

Und mit der Dunkelheit kam der Schmerz. Leise schlich er sich heran, erst stach er wie mit kleinen spitzen Stecknadeln am ganzen Körper, nicht mehr als ein Kribbeln. Dann schlich er sich heimlich unter ihre Haut und verbreitete sich in flachen Wellen durch ihren Körper. Noch immer war alles um sie herum schwarz und es fiel ihr schwer sich zu konzentrieren.

Die Pein nahm zu. Ganz allmählich wurden die Wellen heftiger. Ihr wurde unglaublich warm.

Erst jetzt realisierte Lily, dass das nicht mehr zum Traum gehörte, sondern Realität war. Sie fühlte die kühlen Laken unter sich, fühlte die Bettdecke, die straff über sie gespannt war. Ihr Körper brannte. Ihr Gesicht brannte wie die Hölle.

„Wie geht es ihr?" Sie erkannte Professor Dumbledores besorgte Stimme neben ihrem Bett sofort.

„Dem Umständen entsprechend gut." Sagte Madam Pomfrey von der anderen Seite.

„Was ist...hiermit?" Lily fühlte, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Warum stockte Dumbledore?

Die Krankenschwester seufzte. „Damit wird sie leben müssen. Es ist ein kleiner Preis. Gemessen an der Explosion hat sie wirklich Glück gehabt."

Lilys Herz raste. Was war womit? Was war passiert? Irgendetwas in ihr sträubte sich dagegen die Augen zu öffnen.

„Da haben Sie wahrscheinlich Recht, Poppy... Und wo ist Severus?"

„Als er Ms. Grey hierher gebracht hat, habe ich ihn gleich rausgeschmissen. Natürlich hat er mir, in seiner, wie immer charmanten Weise, deutlich gemacht was er davon hält vor der Tür zu warten." Deutlicher Ärger war aus Madam Pomfreys Stimme zu hören.

„Das erklärt die demolierte Eingangstür." Sagte Dumbledore amüsiert.

„Demoliert? DEMOLIERT? Aus den Angeln geflucht hat er sie, diese Fledermaus! Sagen Sie bloß, sie finden das lustig, Herr Schulleiter!" Fluchte Poppy empört.

„Nein, nein." Kicherte er. „Es ist nur sehr untypisch für Severus, solch große Verwüstung zu hinterlassen um einen seiner Schüler zu sehen. Normalerweise tut er so etwas nur, um sie loszuwerden."

Die Krankenschwester schnalzte. „Tja, man hätte meinen können, das wolle er. Als ich mit ihrer Behandlung fertig war, habe ich sie hierher geschoben. Professor Snape hat schon gewartet. Kein Wort hat er gesagt. Keins! Nur angestarrt hat er sie. Das arme Ding. Hoffentlich fühlt er sich wenigstens ein bisschen schuldig. Die beiden mit so einem Trank allein zu lassen-"

Dumbledore unterbrach sie. „Poppy, Poppy...Ich weiß, dass Ihnen die Gesundheit unserer Schüler sehr am Herzen liegt. Genau wie mir! Severus ist sich sicherlich sicher gewesen, dass nichts passiert ab-"

„Ja? SICHER ist er sich gewesen? Sehen Sie sich die Kleine doch mal an! Was für ein inkompetenter Trottel dieser Mann i-" fuhr Poppy den Schulleiter an.

„Na,na, Poppy!" Dumbledore klang erbost. „Severus ist nicht inkompetent. Er hat einen Fehler gemacht. Wie wir alle einmal Fehler machen. Selbst ich. Belassen wir es dabei. Niemand ist unfehlbar." Er seufzte. „Und eins noch: Es liegt an Ms. Grey Severus Schuldzuweisungen zu machen, nicht an Ihnen."

Poppy murmelte gekränkt vor sich hin.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Severus wartet schon in meinem Büro auf mich. Sagen Sie mir bitte Bescheid, wenn Ms. Grey aufwacht."

Lily vernahm, wie Dumbledores Schritte verklangen. . Langsam versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen.

Grelles Mittagslicht flutete ihre Pupillen und ließen sie blinzeln. Sie lag mit dem Kopf nach links geneigt und hörte Poppy auf der anderen Seite ihres Bettes herumwerkeln.

Als sie ihren Kopf zu der Krankenschwester drehen wollte, traf sie der Schmerz so unvorbereitet, dass sie laut aufschrie.

Madam Pomfrey machte vor Schreck einen Satz nach hinten, eilte jedoch sofort wieder an Lilys Seite und drückte ihren Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt wieder nach links.

„Shh, shh. Ist schon gut, meine Kleine. Nicht bewegen. Ich weiß, dass es weh tut."

Weh tut? WEH tut? Lily biss die Zähne aufeinander und versuchte, die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken während Poppy sanft über ihren Kopf streichelte. So einen Schmerz hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Er war so...anders. Er reichte bis ins Mark.

„Was...was ist passiert?" fragte Lily mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Ihr linke Gesichtshälfte fühlte sich komisch taub an.

„Du hattest einen Unfall...im Kerker. Einer der Kessel ist Explo-"

„Ja, ja, das weiß ich." Erwiderte Lily ungeduldig. „Ich meine, was ist mit mir?"

Poppy schwieg.

Panik stieg in Lily auf. „Was-ist-passiert?" wieder kämpfte sie wie wild mit den Tränen.

Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch Madam Pomfrey hielt sie zurück.

Das Gesicht der Krankenschwester zeigte deutliches Unbehagen. Sie vermied es, Lily anzusehen.

„Bitte!" keuchte Lily.

„Es..es... du hast etwas abbekommen. Bei der Explosion." Sagte sie belegt.

Lily erstarrte. Hastig zog sie ihre rechte Hand unter der Bettdecke hervor und berührte ihre linke Wange.

Die Berührung war wie ein Stich. Wieder durchzog der Schmerz sie wie eine brennende Woge. Ihre Wange fühlte sich unter ihren Fingern irgendwie feucht und uneben an.

Nein, bitte nicht!

Als sie ihre Hand wieder entfernte, sah sie, dass ihre Fingerkuppen mit dünnflüssigen Blut benetzt waren.

Schockiert blickte sie die Krankenschwester an.

„Oh, mein Liebes, es ist gar nicht so schlimm." Beruhigte sie Lily. Die Traurigkeit schien ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich will einen Spiegel." Sagte Lily bestimmt.

„Ich glaube nicht, da-"

„Einen Spiegel!" fauchte Lily.

Poppy schluckte schwer, nickte dann aber kurz und verschwand in ihrem Büro.

Als sie mit einem großen Spiegel in der Hand wieder zurückkam, hatte Lily sich schon aufgesetzt.

Poppy hielt vor ihr. Den Spiegel fest umklammert sah sie das rotgelockte Mädchen vor ihr noch einmal eindringlich an.

„Du solltest besser noch warten. Momentan ist die Wunde noch angeschwollen. Es wird auf keinen Fall so bleiben."

Wortlos hielt Lily ihr die ausgestreckte Hand entgegen.

Madam Pomfrey seufzte ein letztes Mal und reichte ihr den Spiegel...

Am liebsten hätte Lily alles zertrümmert, was in ihrer Reichweite war.

Was sie in diesem Spiegel sah, das war nicht sie. Das konnte sie nicht sein!

Und doch, wenn sie ihren Kopf zur einen Seite bewegte, machte der Spiegel es ihr nach.

Bewegte sie ihren Mund, tat das auch ihr Spiegelbild, schluckte sie, schluckte es auch.

Sie war entstellt. Ihr Haar war zu ihrer Rechten aus ihrem Gesicht gekämmt und gewährte Einblick auf eine angeschwollene, krebsrote Wange. Es sah aus, wie Verbrennungen dritten Grades.

Dieses rote, teils schon verkrustete Feld fing kurz unter ihrem Jochbein an und zog sich, an ihren Lippen vorbei, über ihre linke Halsseite bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein hinunter.

Es zog schrecklich und brannte als sie sich weiter nach links drehte um noch das kleinste Fitzelchen ihrer Narbe zu sehen.

Dann geschah eine ganze Weile lang gar nichts. Sie starrte sich nur durch den Spiegel hindurch an. Ihre Hände zitterten furchtbar und sie weinte, aber sie konnte sich nicht von dem Anblick der Gestalt vor ihr lösen.

Ohne sich vom Spiegel zu lösen fragte sie: „ Wie lange wird das so bleiben?" Ihre Stimme klang rau und unbeteiligt.

Glücklich, dass Lily endlich wieder sprach erwiderte Poppy schnell: „Die Schwellung wird in ein paar Tagen abklingen. Dann ist es auch nicht mehr rot."

„Und die Narben?"

Madam Pomfrey lies sich neben ihr aufs Bett nieder.

„Wissen Sie, Einhornhaar ist ein sehr starke magische Zutat. In seiner Reinform ist Einhornhaar äußerst heilenden Wirkungen zugeschrieben aber...als Zugabe und unter Einwirkung anderer Ingredienzien kann es zu einem sehr intensiven kontaminierenden Gift werden, das zur Heilung seltener Krankheiten gebraucht wird."

„Wie zum Beispiel bei der Bekämpfung der Feenstaub-Allergie." Beendete Lily den Satz, immer noch gespannt in den Spiegel blickend.

„Ja. Im Körper eines Hauselfen tötet es nur die Erreger ab aber bei der Berührung durch einen Menschen...zerstört es das Gewebe. Unwiederbringlich."

„Also werden die Narben für immer bleiben." Sagte Lily kalt.

Poppy sah nach unten. „Ja, ich fürchte so ist es. Es tut mir Leid."

Lily nickte ihrem Spiegelbild abwesend zu. „Ja, mir auch."

„Du...du kannst für ein paar Tage nach Hause, wenn du willst." Sagte Poppy unsicher.

„Nein, nein. Danke. Ich...Ich bin hier zu Hause." Und lies den Spiegel in ihren Schoß sinken.

„Wenn dieser...dieser Kerl doch nur besser aufgepasste hätte!" brauste die Krankenschwester plötzlich auf.

„Es ist nicht Sev- Professor Snapes Schuld, Madam Pomfrey." Sagte Lily bestimmt und dachte an den Streit vor dem Kessel, den sie mit Marius hatte. ER hatte die Mörseschale in den Trank fallen lassen- nicht Severus.

---

Kurz nachdem Gespräch mit Madam Pomfrey kam Dumbledore noch einmal und führte ein langes Gespräch mit Lilian in dem sie ihm ausführlich erklärte, wie es zu dem Unfall gekommen war und dass Snape keine Schuld daran trägt.

Sie versuchte dabei so gut es ging sich ihre Haare ins Gesicht fallen zu lassen.

„Nun, ganz unschuldig ist er auch wieder nicht, Lily." Sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Seine Augen schauten sie über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille liebevoll an.

Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Das verstehe ich nicht Professor. Vorhin haben sie Madam Pomfrey doch gesagt, Professor Snape sei nicht Schuld daran."

Dumbledore lächelte sie an. „Habe ich das wirklich? Überlegen Sie mal, Lily. Ich sagte zwar nicht, dass er Schuld sei, aber ganz frei der Schuldigkeit habe ich ihn nicht gesprochen. Er hat einen Fehler gemacht. Er hat sie beide mit einem Trank allein gelassen, der äußerst schwierig ist und den keiner von Ihnen je schon einmal gebraut hat. Das war sein Fehler." Sagte er ruhig.

„Werfen Sie ihn nun raus?" flüsterte sie, den Blick auf ihre Hände gerichtet.

„Nun, das liegt an Ihnen. Obwohl ich persönlich denke, dass Severus nur eine Teilschuld an ihrem Unfall trägt, haben Sie durchaus das Recht seine sofortige Suspension zu verlangen. Außerdem steht Ihnen zu, die Schule wegen Aufsichtspflichtverletzung vor dem magischen Rat zu verklagen." Sagte er sachlich.

„Nein! Ich will nicht, dass er entlassen wird! Es war nicht seine Schuld!" erwiderte Lily hastig.

„Sie mögen unseren Severus wohl sehr, was?" Dumbledore sah sie durchdingend an.

Lily errötete. „ Ich will nur nicht, dass er für etwas bestraft wird, was Marius Schuld ist, das ist alles."

„Mr. Jefimowitsch ist sich durchaus bewusst, dass er einen Fehler begannen hat, Ms. Grey. Er kann nur nicht dafür belangt werden. Er ist Schüler an dieser Schule, von ihm kann man nicht verlangen, dass er die Verantwortung für einen Unterrichtsunfall übernimmt. Was allerdings seine Strafe angeht, dafür hat Professor Snape schon gesorgt. Er wird den Rest des Jahres die Korridore des Kerkers schrubben."

Das war alles? Ungläubig starrte Sie Dumbledore an. Dieser nickte ihr nur wissend zu.

„Mr. Jefimowitsch ist ein Fehler unterlaufen. Und, wie gesagt, Fehler passieren jedem einmal."

Damit erhob er sich und verlies die Krankenstation.

Lily blieb noch drei Tage dort.

McGonagall besuchte sie. Ihre Meinung über den Tränkemeister hatte der Vorfall nicht gerade zum positiven gewandelt. Immer wieder lies sie Spitzen über Snape in ihre Worte mit einfließen.

Lily schwieg die meiste Zeit. Die Rötungen waren in der Zwischenzeit zwar verschwunden, doch die Narben, die sie hinterließen waren für sie schrecklich anzusehen und spannten ihr im Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte sie gar keinen Besuch empfangen, so hässlich fühlte sie sich. Doch sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht ewig würde verstecken können und dass es einige Leute gab, die gerne wüssten, wie es ihr geht.

Marcus Flint war einer davon. Er hatte Lilys Aufgaben als Hausprecherin bereitwillig übernommen, als er von ihrem Unfall gehört hatte und hielt sie seitdem immer auf dem laufenden.

Nur einer kam nicht. Snape.

Lily nahm gerade die letzten Sachen aus der Betttischschublade neben ihrem Krankenbett als sich die Tür hinter ihr öffnete.

Sie schwang herum, in Erwartung endlich Snape zu sehen.

Doch als sie ihren Besucher sah, verfinsterte sich ihre Miene.

Marius stand da. Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und sah musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Icch chab gehört du erzählzt überhall cherum, icch bin Schuld an Unfahll?"

Einen Moment lang sah sie ihn nur fassungslos an. „Oh, danke der Nachfrage. Mir geht es schon viel besser." Schnauzte Lily und drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu um restlichen Sachen in ihren kleinen Rucksack zu stopfen.

Marius trat näher an sie heran. „Icch bin niccht Schuld, chörst duh!"

Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um, schubste Marius, sodass er auf ihr Bett fiel und baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Ach nein? Wer hat denn das verdammte Einhornhaar in den Kessel fallen lassen?" fauchte sie, die Augen gefährlich eng zusammengezogen.

„Snape chätte uhns niccht allein charbeiten lassen dürfen!" Marius versuchte aufzustehen, doch Lily drückte ihn wieder zurück aufs Bett.

„DAS..." sie hob den Schleier ihrer Haare, der ihre Rechte Gesichtshälfte verdeckte, „...ist DEINE Schuld, nicht die von Snape. DU hast den Mörser fallen lassen. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würdest du schon längst mit dem Kopf nach in irgendeiner Bucht hängen, die sich langsam flutet!"

Marius schubste sie grob zur Seite und erhob sich. „Duh chast den Mörzer niccht losgelassen, als icch gesahgt :Gibh ihn mirr! Deine Schuld, niccht meine." Wütend zeigte er auf ihre Wange und verlies dann Schnurstracks den Krankenflügel.

„Argh!"

Lilys kleiner Rucksack traf die Schwingtüren des Krankenflügels mit voller Wucht.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hallo liebe Freunde! Und hier wieder ein neues Kapitel_

_Einen herzlichen Dank für die lieben Review. Würde mich weiterhin über noch mehr Review und Feedback riesig freuen!_

_Bis dahin wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Morgaine_

10.

Niemand war anwesend als Lily durch das Porträtloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin trat. Es war später Morgen und alle Schüler hatten noch Unterricht. Die Ruhe tat ihr gut. Sie wollte keine Fragen beantworten und die Geschichte der Explosion nicht noch einmal erzählen. Aber am meisten wollte sie nicht angestarrt werden.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht sich ihr Haar soweit es ihr möglich war ins Gesicht zu kämmen und wenn es ging, nur hochgeschlossene Pullover zu tragen. Es war nicht so, dass es ihr peinlich war. Sie wollte nur in Ruhe gelassen werden und den dämlichen Fragen ihrer unterbelichteten Mitschüler aus dem Weg gehen.

Die drei Tage, die sie im Krankenflügel zugebracht hatte, hatte sie die meiste Zeit dazu genutzt zu lernen und sich, so gut es ihr vom Bett aus möglich war, auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten sowie auf die Aufnahmetests diverser Zaubertrank-Universitäten bei denen sie sich beworben hatte.

Zwei Wochen noch. In vierzehn Tagen war es soweit. Dann würde diese verdammte Schule mit ihren bekloppten Lehrern endlich verlassen können. Vor allem würde sie einen ganz Bestimmten nie wieder sehen müssen.

Sie war so wütend auf Severus. So wahnsinnig wütend. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Warum machte er erst so einen Aufriss sie zu sehen und dann...dann besuchte er sie nicht ein einziges Mal ! Und das obwohl er das Einzige war, auf das sie gehofft hatte während sie unter Madam Pomfreys Obhut stand. Doch er kam nicht.

„Ist ja auch egal." Murmelte Lily zu sich selbst, als sie das Schloss zu ihren Privaträumen öffnete.

Ihr Zimmer schien auf sie gewartete zu haben. Es erstrahlte in den angenehmsten Morgentönen die die Sonne zu bieten hatte.

Sie atmete tief ein und lies sich aufs Bett plumpsen.

Alle Viere von sich gestreckt lag sie da und starrte an die Decke.

„Ist mir doch egal ob er da war oder nicht."

„Phh. Als ob. Es hat dir weh getan, gib's zu!" 

„Schwachsinn! Er kann doch machen was er will."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Du warst enttäuscht." 

„Stimmt nicht! Ich kann ja schließlich nicht von jedem Lehrer dieser Schule erwarten, mir Gute Besserung zu wünschen!"

„Es geht hier ja auch nicht um Jeden Lehrer, sondern um Severus." 

„Severus..." Lily bemerkte einen Kloß im Hals. „Ach, lass mich in Ruhe!"

Diese Diskussion mit sich selbst war nicht die erste dieser Art. Sie hatte sich im Krankenflügel immer wieder dabei ertappt, heimlich still und leise in ihren Gedanken zu versinken. Immer wieder suchten solche Gedankengänge sie heim. Meist ganz unvorbereitet, wenn sie über ihren Notizen gebrütet hatte, manchmal sogar im Schlaf.

Stimmengewirr hallte gedämpft durch ihre Tür. Schritte und lautes Gerede davor.

Lily schaute auf ihre Uhr. Es war Mittag. Die Mittagspause war schon fast zu Ende. Hatte sie so lange einfach nur dagelegen?

Gequält drehte sie sich um. Sie würde warten, bis sich die Menge verzogen hatte und dann als eine der letzten zum Unterricht gehen.

Lily musste McGonagall fast darum anbetteln, sie noch an diesem Tag wieder am Unterricht teilhaben zu lassen. Zwar graute ihr schon vor den Schülerhorden, (sie war froh, dass Marcus sie so gut im Griff hatte), doch konnte sie es sich einfach nicht leisten, noch länger zu fehlen.

Was hatte sie noch gleich heute Nachmittag?

Trewlaney und Zaubertränke.

„Bombe.",dachte Lily, „ganz toll."

Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie Severus heute noch über den Weg laufen würde, erhob sie sich etwas demotiviert vom Bett, krallte sich ihre Fachbücher und schlürfte Richtung Ausgang-Porträtloch, durch die Eingangshalle und hinauf die Turmstufen zu Trewlaneys Unterrichtsraum.

Es war, wie sie es erwartet hatte.

Jeder starrte sie an als sie den schummrigen, mit Räucherstäbchen gespickten Klassenraum für Wahrsagen betrat.

Ohne den gaffenden Gesichtern auch nur einen Blick zu schenken, steuerte sie schnurstracks auf ihren angestammten Platz zu. Marcus wartete bereits auf sie.

„Hey, Lil. Na wie geht's?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ganz gut. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass meine rechte Gesichtshälfte aussieht wie ein Sieb, geht's mir gut." Ihre Antwort klang forscher als sie gemeint war. Marcus senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Tut mir, leid ich wollte nicht-"

„Ist schon gut, ist schon gut. Ich weiß wie es gemeint war. Es ist nur...jeder hier gafft mich an, als wäre mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen." Sagte sie entschuldigend.

„Sie haben sich Sorgen um dich gemacht, Lil." Sagte Marcus.

Und als Lily ihm mit einem willst-du-mich-verarschen-Blick besah, fügte er schnell hinzu:" Jedes Mal, wenn mir jemand einen von diesen gelben Zetteln gegeben hat, wurde ich gefragt, wie es dir geht."

„Das kann ich kaum glauben." Sagte Lily kalt.

„Warum?" Marcus klang ungläubig.

„Weil ich in der letzten Zeit nicht die beste Laune hatte, Marcus. Meistens war ich recht unfreundlich."

„Und du glaubst, die nehmen dir das krumm?" Marcus lächelte sie an. „Die wissen doch ganz genau, dass du es Tag für Tag mit dem Miesepeter Nummer Eins hier aufnehmen musst. Allein das entschuldigt deine miese Laune."

Als Trewlaney hereinkam fur er flüsternd fort: „Du hättest mich die letzten paar Tage mal sehen sollen. Ich bin zum Monster mutiert. Jeder der mich angesprochen hat und auch nur etwas annährend Gelbes in der Hand hatte, hat eine Freiflugkarte ins nächste Millenium bekommen."

„War es so schlimm, meine Job zu machen?" fragte Lily sarkastisch.

„Wink mit etwas Gelben und ich schwöre, ich bekomme einen Heulkrampf." Bestätigte Marcus ihre Frage.

Lily wollte Marcus gerade aus tiefstem Herzen ihr Mitleid bekunden, als Trewlaney anfing zu sprechen.

„Herzlich willkommen, meine Lieben, zu einer neuen, aufregenden Stunde Wahrsagen.

Eine Stunde voller Magie und Mystik, eine Stunde um euren Verstand zu erweitern und euer Inneres Auge zu schärfen." Rauchig erklang Trewlaneys Stimme über den Köpfen der, meist desinteressiert dreinschauenden Schüler hinweg.

„Würde ich wirklich ein Inneres Auge besitzen, hätte es mich dann nicht gewarnt diesen Unterricht zu besuchen?" flüsterte hinter Lily ein Hufflepuff seiner Tischnachbarin zu.

Unwillkürlich fing die Klasse an zu kichern.

„Ruhe! Unterschätzt nicht die ungeheure Macht der Kugel!" sagte Trewlaney verschwörerisch und sah einen Ravenclaw-Jungen am anderen Ende der Klasse so böse an, als hätte er den Spruch gezogen.

„Schlagt nun eure Bücher zum nächsten Kapitel auf, und versucht, der weißen Kugel Antworten auf eure allerdringlichsten Fragen zu entlocken."

„Ah, das hab ich dir vergessen zu sagen. Wir sind im Stoff schon weiter. Das Destinarum ist abgehagt, Gott sei Dank." Sagte Marcus als er Lilys verwirrten Blick sah.

Mit dem Wink ihres Zauberstabes hatte Trewlaney auf jeden einzelnen der Tische eine große, weiße Kugel gezaubert. Außer auf dem von Marcus und Lily.

„Ms. Grey. Meine liebe Ms. Grey. So schockiert, über das was passiert ist, so schockiert." Trewlaney glitt zu ihrem Tisch hinüber und sah sie traurig an. „Ich schlage vor, da sie ja eine Unterrichtsstunde verpasst haben, üben sie heute noch einmal zusammen mit Mr. Flint fleißig am Destinarum und beim nächsten Mal können sie dann mit der weißen Kugel anfangen." Mit diesen Worten verlies sie wieder den Tisch und machte sich auf, weiter verschwörerisch durch den Raum zu schweben.

„_Das Destinarum ist abgehagt, Gott sei Dank_." Äffte Lily Marcus nach während sie grob die Kugel zu sich zog.

„Ich denke, du hast eh nie was gesehen in dem Ding." Sagte Marcus beleidigt. Schließlich musste er durch Lilys Abwesenheit auch die eine Stunde mehr mit der lästigen schwarzen Kugel vebringen.

Ohne auf seinen Tonfall einzugehen, fing Lily an, die Kugel anzustarren. Gerade war ihr etwas eingefallen an das sie manchmal im Krankenflügel gedacht hatte.

Das müsste es doch eigentlich gewesen sein! Wie schlimm hätte Marius ihr Schicksal noch beeinflussen können, als durch diese Explosion und ihre Folgen.

Eigentlich war es ganz gut, dass sie heute noch einmal die Gelegenheit hatte, das Destinarum zu benutzen. Diesmal würde sie vorsichtiger sein. Diesmal würde sie versuchen, ihr Schicksal zu beeinflussen, wenn ihr das nächste Bild offenbart wurde.

Das Schwarz in der Kugel fing an sich zu bewegen. Lily konzentrierte sich hart und stellte sich zwei Hände vor, die den schweren, schwarzen Umhang zur Seite zogen. Sie stellte sich das Licht vor, das ihre Augen jeden Moment fluten müssten. Stellte es sich vor, wie es sie einhüllte... Da, da war es! Alles in Lilys Kopf schrie: Augen zu, doch sie starrte weiter wie gebannt in das gleißende Licht. Starrte und starrte. Das Licht verzog sich, wurde schwächer in der Mitte, blieb gleißend an den Rändern. Die Ränder formten sich zu einer klaren Kontur. Diesmal sah sie die Gestalt klar und deutlich. Doch sie konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

Ungläubig schloss sie die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, befand sie sich wieder mit allen Sinnen im Wahrsagen-Klassenraum.

„Und? Hast du diesmal was gesehen?" fragte Marcus gelangweilt. Er hatte sein Fachbuch verzaubert und lies es gerade wie geistesabwesend Balanceakte auf der Tischkante vorführen.

„Nein. Ich hab genau das Gleiche wie beim letzten Mal gesehen." Lily klang schwach.

Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Trewlaney über das Destinarum gesagt hatte.

_Sollten wir dennoch, der von dem Destinarums gezeigten Situation oder Person ausweichen, so wird die Kugel euch keine weiteren Ereignisse offenbaren._

Ich bin ihm nicht ausgewichen, dachte Lily. Verdammte Scheiße, wie kann Marius denn noch mehr auf mein Schicksal einwirken, als er es schon getan hat?

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte sie schweigend. Sie starrte nur die diese dämliche Kugel an und überlegte wie zum Teufel dieser kleine russische Bastard es fertig bringen könnte, ihren Lebenslauf noch weiter zu verändern.

Missmutig stand sie vor der Kerkertür mit den anderen Schülern. Sie musste immer wieder an das Bild in der Kugel denken. An Marius.

„Zur Seite!" befahl ein tiefer Bariton und die Schülermenge spaltete sich augenblicklich wie Moses das Meer um Professor Snape hindurchzulassen.

Der plötzliche Klang seiner Stimme, lies Lilys Herz schneller schlagen. Mit erwartungsvollem Blick sah sie Snape an, während er, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, die Kerkertür aufschloss und die Schüler hindurchließ.

Lily wartete bis ganz zum Schluss mit dem Reingehen, in der Hoffnung ein intimes Wort mit ihm wechseln zu können, doch als sie schließlich als Einzige dort stand, fragte er nur, den Blick irgendwo über ihrem Kopf fixiert: „Brauchen Sie eine Extraeinladung, Ms. Grey?"

„Nein...nein, Sir." Schwer schluckend betrat sie den Klassenraum.

Der Unterricht war furchtbar. Sie war es gewohnt, die schwierigeren Zaubertränke meist vorn neben dem Lehrerpult brauen zu müssen oder sich wenigstens mit Snapes trügerischen Fachfragen auseinandersetzen zu müssen, doch diesmal passierte nichts dergleichen. Es schien, als würde er sie total ignorieren. Nicht einmal sprach er sie an, nicht einmal kontrollierte er ihr Gebräu, nicht einmal kassierte sie einen dieser boshaften Seitenhiebe, die er so liebte. Gar nichts.

Wie betäubt packte sie am Ende der Unterrichtsstunde ihre Sachen zusammen und verlies den Klassenraum...

„Ms. Grey."

Hoffnungsvoll drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

Ohne von seinen Notizen aufzusehen sagte er: „Heute. 19.00 Uhr. Förderkurs. Mein Büro. Pünktlich."

Lily nickte stumm und ging. Sie ging und ging. Sie wollte nicht zurück in ihr Zimmer. Wollte nicht von anderen gesehen werden. Also beschloss sie einen Ausflug nach draußen zu machen.

Die Sonne senkte sich langsam über das Land und tauchte die Ländereien von Hogwarts in alle Variationen von Orange, blau und violett die sich das menschliche Auge vorstellen kann. Ein kühler Wind begrüßte Lily als sie aus dem Torbogen schritt.

Ihre Füße trugen sie hinunter zum See. Langsam schlenderte sie das Ufer entlang und zum ersten Mal gelang es ihr, ihre Gedanken einfach einmal zu verbannen und nur die Schönheit des Augenblickes zu genießen. Keine Tränen, keine Enttäuschung. Nur sie und das Wasser das in sanften Wellen gegen das sandige Ufer schwappte. Als sie das Seeufer einmal komplett abgelaufen war, war die Sonne schon fast untergegangen. Halbblind machte sie sich auf zurück ins Schloss. Zurück in die Realität. Zurück zu einem Mann den sie zwar, wie sie es sich selbst schon vor langer Zeit eingestanden hatte, zwar liebte, aber wohl im Moment genauso sehr hasste wie niemand anderen.

---

Snape saß, wie immer, an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Arbeiten. In einigen Metern Entfernung war ein Kessel aufgestellt, an dem Marius schon geschäftig braute. Keiner von beiden sah auf als sie eintrat.

„Ms. Grey. Pünktlich wie die Muggelbahn. Gehen Sie in mein Labor. Sie werden sich heute keinen Arbeitsplatz mit Mr. Jefimowitsch teilen müssen. Er und sie werden heute an zwei verschiedenen Tränken arbeiten. Mr. Jefimowitsch arbeit an einem komplizierten Trank, deshalb wird er in meiner Nähe arbeiten damit ich ihn beaufsichtigen kann.

Sie, Ms. Grey haben einiges an Stoff nachzuholen und werden deshalb einen simplen Trank in meinem Labor zubereiten. Dort liegt auch schon ein Buch für sie bereit, vorsorglich schon aufgeschlagen. Ich erwarte von Ihnen am Ende der Stunde eine Phiole mit einer Probe des Trankes. An die Arbeit."

Als Lily schweren Herzens Richtung Labor ging, sah sie wie Marius sie finster anstarrte...

Nicht einmal war er zu ihr gekommen! Nicht einmal während des ganzen Kurses. Sie hörte wie er sich im Nebenzimmer lobend über Marius Trank ausließ und wäre diesem Möchtegern-Rasputin nur zu gern um den Hals gesprungen, als er Snape mit Komplimenten vollschüttete.

„Chohne Sie währe icch wahrscheinlicch noch gar niccht zo weiht, Professor Znape, Zir."

Ein übles würgegefühl schlich sich Lilys Kehle hoch doch sie unterdrückte es und versuchte so konzentriert wie möglich an ihrem eigenen Trank weiterzuarbeiten.

„Kleiner dreckiger Lügner"

„Verdammter Schleimscheißer" schoss es ihr durch den Kopf als sie die kleine Phiole zum bersten voll mit ihrem Gebräu laufen lies.

„Und er geht auch noch darauf ein!" flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.

Unwirsch lies sie ihren Kessel per Zauberstabwink säubern, verlies schnellen Schrittes das Labor und knallte Snape die Phiole auf den Tisch.

Bevor sie die Eingangstür mit einen lauten Knall in die Angeln fallen lies, starrte sie Snape, der die ganze Zeit bei Marius gestanden hatte unverhohlen in die Augen.

„Fertig." Schnauzte Sie und die Tür knallte.

Sie konnte kaum atmen. Alles in ihr rebellierte.

Warum zum Teufel ignoriert er mich so? Warum? Und Marius...wie konnte er nur? WIE KONNTE ER NUR?

Sie hätte am liebsten alles demoliert, was ihr vor die Augen kam.

Als sie den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum völlig aufgelöst und sauer betrat, blickten alle

Gesichter erschrocken in ihre Richtung.

„Was?" raunzte Lily. „Was ist? WAS wollt ihr sehen?" fuhr sie die zurückschreckenden Slytherins an.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hob sie ihr Haar an. „Hier, ist es DAS, was ihr sehen wollt? Mhm?" ungehalten blickte sie jedem einzelnen von ihnen in die Augen, zwang sie, sie anzusehen.

Als es totenstill war, sah sie noch einmal in die Runde und verschwand dann in ihr Zimmer.

Als sie sich aufs Bett setzte, bemerkte sie zum ersten Mal seit dem sie wieder hier war, den riesigen Spiegel, von dem Severus sie einmal weggezehrt hatte, um sie zu McGonagall zu bringen.

Er hat mich nicht einmal angesehen, dachte sie.

Ich bin ein Monster.

Traurig betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild.

Eine Träne lief über ihre vernarbte Wange.


	11. Chapter 11

Und hier ist wieder ein neues Kapitel.

Wie immer, möchte ich mich bei meinen fleißigen Reviewern bedanken und freue mich natürlich weiterhin darüber zu hören, wie es euch gefallen hat.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

LG-Morgaine

11.

Lily wusste einfach nicht, was sie fühlen sollte. Einerseits hatte sich ein grundtiefer Hass in ihrem Inneren gegen Severus gebildet, andererseits vermisst sie ihn schrecklich.

Eine Woche lang hatte sie ihn nun schon in dieser Laune erleben müssen, fast jeden Abend, da die Prüfungen nun nur noch eine Woche auf sich warten ließen. Er vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt mit ihr, drückte sein Missfallen nur noch in kurzen, knappen Sätzen aus und ging ihr im regulären Unterricht sowieso so gut es ging aus dem Weg.

Ihr fehlten seine Berührungen, seine Hände, wie sie über ihren Körper strichen, seine tiefe, warme Stimme, die an ihr Ohr flüsterte, sein Blick, bei dem sie sich immer so nackt und ausgeliefert fühlte, wenn er sie ansah. Den Geruch den er verströmte. Sein Geruch...

Die meiste Zeit lag sie Nachts wach, unfähig auch nur den kleinsten Gedanken an ihn aus ihrem Kopf zu befördern.

Gott, wie einsam sie sich fühlte. Es konnten duzende von Mitschülern um sie herumwuseln und doch fühlte sie sich vollkommen isoliert, als ob jemand sie in einen gläsernen Kasten gesteckt hatte sodass sie die Außenwelt zwar sehen, aber nicht an ihr teilhaben konnte.

„Lily? Hey träumst du?" Marcus wedelte mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

Lily zwinkerte kurz und sah ihn an. „Was ist denn?"

Marcus sah sie verschwörerisch an. „Du hast eben so abwesend dreingeschaut? War's ein Tagtraum? Von wem hast du denn geträumt?" frech stupste er sie an.

Ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen, sah sie sich um.

Wo war sie? Ach ja, auf dem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Irgendwie hatte sie es die letzten Stunden geschafft, ihre Außenwelt total zu ignorieren. Nicht ein Fetzen von dem was McGongall gesagt hatte, war hängen geblieben, nicht einen Satz von Professor Umbridges Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Unterrichts hatte sie behalten.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Flint." Raunzte sie und beschleunigte ihre Schritte Richtung Portraitloch.

---

Tausende von Büchern stapelten sich auf ihrem Bett, duzende von Pergamentrollen lagen verstreut am Fuße desselben, zerstreuten sich bis vor ihre Tür. Lily selbst saß auf dem einzigen Pergament- und Buchfreien Platz des Bettes, ihre Nase tief über einen alten Schinken gebeugt und kritzelte sich kurze, prägnante Stichworte für die Abschlussprüfungen heraus.

Seit drei Stunden saß sie schon so da, der Himmel über Hogwarts hatte sein wunderbares violett schon längst dem tiefen und undurchsichtigen Blau überlassen, welches sich nun gnadenlose über die vielen Hügel und Täler der Ländereien legte.

Sie würde noch Stunden so weiterarbeiten, wenn es sein musste. Alles war besser als zu schlafen. Denn Schlaf hieß Erinnerung, Schlaf hieß, sein Gesicht zu sehen, seine Stimme zu hören und das war etwas, was sie unter gar keine Umständen ertragen konnte. Sie fühlte sich auch nicht müde, es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr Körper genau wissen, was der Schlaf ihrem Gemütszustand antun würde, also beschloss er, aus sich selbst heraus, einfach wach zu bleiben.

Doch so sehr ihr Körper sich auch darauf versteifte diese Nacht durchzuhalten, ihr Geist tat das nicht. Schleichend langsam kroch die Müdigkeit durch Lilys Kopf. Es fiel ihr schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, bald machten auch die simpelsten Sätze keinen Sinn mehr für sie. Irgendwann, es muss kurz vor ein Uhr nachts gewesen sein, fiel ihr Kopf mit einem dumpfen Bumbs zwischen die aufgeschlagenen Seiten eines Verwandlungsbuches.

Sie träumte.

Wieder sah sie diese unergründlichen Augen, wieder hörte sie diese Stimme, die sie auszufüllen erschien. Seine Berührungen waren so real, seine Finger zeichneten die Schatten unter ihren Brüsten zärtlich nach, seine Lippen berührten unglaublich vorsichtig ihre verletzte Wange. Lily fühlte, wie ihre Schenkel auseinander gedrückt worden und er langsam in sie eindrang...

„Severus..."

Sie saß aufrecht im Bett. Schweiß bedeckte ihre Stirn. Sie hatte Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. Schauer der Lust durchfuhren sie wie Wellen. Als sie realisierte, dass sie tatsächlich nur geträumt hatte, fühlte sie sich wie verloren. Sie war sich so sicher, dass er eben hier gewesen war, so sicher, dass sie ihn gespürt hatte...

Eine unendliche Traurigkeit umhüllte sie wie die Dunkelheit die nun in ihrem Zimmer herrschte. Als hätten sie alle verlassen, hätten sie zurückgelassen in einer Welt die bar aller Gefühle war.

Lily sah auf ihren Wecker.

2.13 UHR.

Kurzentschlossen fasste sie einen Entschluss. Energisch richtete sie sich auf und kämpfte sich ihren Weg über diverse Pergamentrollen hin zum Kleiderschrank.

So kann das nicht weitergehen, dachte sie. Ich kann so nicht leben.

Sie schwang sich ihren Morgenmantel über die Schultern und machte sich, so leise wie möglich, auf.

Mit illuminiertem Zauberstab durchquerte sie die verwinkelten Kerkerkorridore, immer auf der Hut vor Peeves, der es sich, seit der blutige Baron zu einem Treffen der bösartigsten Geister Großbritanniens gereist war, zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, die Schüler die die Kerkerräume bewohnten mit Dungbomben und obszönen Gesängen in die Flucht zu schlagen. Außerdem musste sie auf Mrs. Norris achten, die, obwohl sie ein magisches Geschöpf war, dennoch den Drang verspürte, sich des öfteren der Mäusejagd hinzugeben. Und von Mäusen gab es im Kerker wahrlich genug.

„Chei, wahz machhzt du chier?"

Und Ratten auch.

Mit einer katzenartigen Bewegung hatte Lily sich herumgedreht und schaute in das erleuchtete Gesicht von Marius.

Dieser trug einen Haufen Bücher unter dem Arm und sah sie abschätzig an.

„Ich chab dich waz gefrahgt."

Alle ihre Nerven zusammennehmend, trat sie auf Marius zu.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen." Sagte Lily süßlich.

Marius verdrehte die Augen und zeigte vielsagend auf den Stapel Bücher.

„Bevorr duh frahgzt, ichh chabe Genähmigung von Profezzor Znape chabends die Büchcherei zu besucchen."

Diese Bemerkung trieb Lilys Hass-Faktor in überirdische Dimensionen.

„Gut." Sagte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen. „Dann würd ich vorschlagen, du gehst jetzt auf dein Zimmer und lernst fleißig."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging weiter.

„Du chast mirr meine Frage nocch niccht beantworrrtet!" rief Marius ihr hinterher.

Lily blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, drehte sich auf dem Hacken herum und kam mit schnellen Schritten wieder auf Marius zu. Mit einer Hand hatte sie ihm am Kragen gepackt und drückte ihn gegen die kalte Kerkerwand.

„Geht das noch ein bisschen lauter?" zischte Lily in das immer noch abgebrüht dreinschauende Gesicht von Marius.

„Chalso tuzt du doch was Verrbotenez. Chatte icch mirr schon gedaccht." Flüsterte er zurück.

Den Drang ihn bei seinem liebsten Stück hier an der Kellerdecke aufzuhängen und Peeves zu rufen widerstehend, ließ sie von ihm ab.

„Nein." Sagte sie gefasst. „Ich will nur kurz mit Professor Snape sprechen. Ich hab ein Problem mit einem...einem Zaubertrank."

„Chum dieze Zeit?" Marius zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ja! Um diese Zeit!" gaffte Lily zurück. „Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest."

Wieder ging sie den Korridor weiter und wieder stoppte sie an der gleichen Stelle an der sie schon gestoppt hatte, als Marius sie zurückgerufen hatte.

Nur diesmal hielt sie inne, weil sie Fußschritte hinter sich hörte.

Sie drehte sich um und wieder war es Marius Gesicht, das ihr im Schein ihres Zauberstabes entgegenblickte.

„Was?" fragte Lily verzweifelt.

„Icch werde dicch begleiten!" sagte dieser entschlossen.

„Wa-... Nein!...Warum?" Ihr Plan konnte doch nicht so schief gehen.

„Vielleicht icch wollen Profezzor Znape auch noch was Wicchtiges fragen!" sagte Marius in einem frag-nicht-so-doof-Ton.

„Vielleicht willst du mich auch einfach nur Ärgern?" gab Lily entnervt zurück.

„Vielleiccht." Antwortete Marius cool. „Chöhr zu. Duh chast zwei Möglicchkeiten. Entweder du gehen jetzt challein und icch sagen Bescheid Mr. Flich, daz du bizt auf in der Nacht choder duh nihmzt micch mit und kaihner wirrd je drüber waz erfahrren."

Auf Lilys Antwort wartend, kontrollierte er die Sauberkeit seiner Fingernägel.

Geschlagen ließ Lily den Kopf sinken. „Ok, nehmen wir mal an, ich nehme dich mit...Was willst du dann sagen warum du mitgekommen bist?" fragte sie in der Hoffnung seine Taktik irgendwie durcheinander zu bringen.

„Och, dein Problem izt mein Problem." Erwiderte er gelassen.

Ich glaube nicht, dachte Lily. Behielt es sich aber vor mysteriös zu grinsen, als sie Marius bedeutete, ihr zu folgen.

Wenn sie mit Severus allein reden wollte, würde er Marius sicher wegschicken.

Vor der Kerkertür angekommen, schickte sich Lilys Begleiter an zu klopfen. Sie warteten einen Moment, doch keiner öffnete.

Lily drängte sich vor Marius und klopfte selbst. Als auch daraufhin die Tür nicht geöffnet wurde, wurde ihr Klopfen vehementer.

„Komm laz. Vielleicht er izt niccht da." Sagte Marius nach ein paar Minuten gelangweilt.

Der Gedanke, dass Marius diesmal wirklich recht haben könnte widerstrebte ihr zutiefst, doch auch sie selbst war, ein paar Minuten sturen Wartens später, davon überzeugt, dass Snape nicht da war.

Dementsprechend mies gelaunt, nahm sie mit Marius den Rückweg in Angriff.

Gerade als die beiden ein paar Schritte gegangen waren, sahen sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, dass ein immer größer werdender Lichtspalt durch Snapes Tür kam. Die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Marius war der erste, der sich umdrehte und, wie aus Reflex zog er Lily in eine Nische zwischen den Kerkerwänden.

Lily, die das eben Geschehene noch gar nicht richtig realisiert hatte, wollte Marius gerade für seine Aktion die Hölle heiß machen, doch der bedeutete ihr nur zu schweigen und zeigte in die Richtung aus der das Licht kam.

Snapes Tür war tatsächlich geöffnet. Nur die Person, die dort herausgetreten war, war definitiv nicht Snape.

Eine hübsche Frau, um die dreißig, mit langen, glatten, pechschwarzem Haar stand im Lichtpegel der Tür. Elegant zupfte sie ihre Bluse zurecht und sprach lächelnd mit jemanden, der sich noch im Raum befand.

Lily hielt die Luft an. Nein... nein, das konnte nicht sein!

Keck bedeute die schwarzhaarige Frau wem auch immer näher zu kommen...

Wie ein großer Schatten trat Snape aus der Tür und nahm die Frau in die Arme.

Seine Lippen an ihrem Ohr, flüsterte er etwas, woraufhin die Frau ein glockenhelles Lachen ertönen ließ, Snapes Gesich sanft in die Hände nahm und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Der Tränkemeister selbst, schien nichts dagegen zu haben, im Gegendteil, seine Hände glitten über ihren Po und pressten den makellosen Körper der Schwarzhaarigen noch näher an den seinen.

In Lilys Kopf drehte alles. Sie wollte schreien, wollte weinen. Wollte auf diesen Mistkerl losgehen und ihm die deftigste Ohrfeige aller Zeiten verpassen, wollte dieser Schlampe am liebsten an die Gurgel springen...doch sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

Wie festgefroren stand sie da, neben Marius, der genauso gebannt wie sie das Spektakel, das sich nur wenige Meter vor ihnen ereignete, beobachtete.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit ließ die Frau von Severus ab, sortierte sich, unter den Blicken des Professors für Zaubertränke, neu, pustete ihm noch ein Küsschen entgegen und ging dann, höchst aufreizend, davon. Snape sah noch einmal kurz kontrollierend den Gang hoch und wieder hinunter, bevor auch er seine Tür schloss.

Wie aus der Starre erlöst, atmete Lily endlich aus. In ihrem Inneren zitterte sie furchtbar, doch sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass Marius immer noch neben ihr stand, also nahm sie sich zusammen und blickte ihn an.

„Wer war das denn?" fragte sie relativ unbeteiligt.

Doch statt einer Antwort zuckte Marius nur kurz mit den Schultern und ließ Lily dann ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

---

Eigentlich interessierte es sie auch nicht wirklich, wer diese Schl-Frau war, es war dieses Bild. Dieser Anblick, Severus mit jemand anderen zu sehen, als mit ihr selbst.

Sie wusste am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr, wie sie zurück in ihr Zimmer gekommen war, sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, ihren Schlafanzug angezogen zu haben, obwohl sie damit aufgewacht war. Sie wusste gar nichts mehr und es war ihr auch alles egal. Das einzige, woran sie sich erinnern konnte war, dass sie sich die Augen ausgeheult hatte. Die ganze restliche Nacht lang.

Und selbst, wenn sie das vergessen hätte, hätte sie ihr Spiegelbild am nächsten Morgen daran erinnert.

Ihre Augen sahen aus,...sie sah aus, wie dieses Wesen über das sie einmal einen Muggelfilm gesehen hatte...wie hieß er doch gleich...Gollum. Genau. Genauso sah sie an diesem Morgen aus. Genauso fühlte sie sich.

Den Gedanke Snape jetzt gleich beim Frühstück zu sehen, war noch unerträglicher als in der vergangenen Woche. Und heute kam auch noch das Prüfungskomitee an.

Also fällt „Frühstück ausfallen lassen" flach, dachte Lily missmutig als sie sich langsam in ihre Schuluniform quälte.

Die große Halle war zum bersten voll. Es schien keiner wollte die Ankunft des Komitees verpassen.

Mit der übelsten Laune, die man sich vorstellen konnte, ließ sie sich neben Flint nieder.

„Morgen! Na gut geschla-" Marcus brach mitten im Satz ab und sah Lily schockiert an.

„Kein Wort!" brummte Lily über ihr Müsli gebeugt.

„Guten Morgen meine fleißigen Schüler!" Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und stand nun in seiner vollen Pracht vor dem Eulen-Podest. „Wie die meisten von euch vielleicht schon mitbekommen haben, habe ich heute das Vergnügen euch das diesjährige Prüfungskomitee der Abschlussklassen vorzustellen. Wir haben, wie jedes Jahr bei den Abschlussprüfungen, wieder vier Lehrer aus unterschiedlichen Ländern als Hauptprüfer zusammengerufen. Natürlich wird die ganze Prüfung von Spezialisten unseres Ministeriums überwacht." Er zwinkerte in die Runde. „Aber jetzt ohne große Umschweife möchte ich euch heute die vier Lehrer der Hauptprüfungsfächer vorstellen.

Ich bitte um einen herzlichen Hogwarts-Applaus für Professor Alberto Castellano aus Italien, Spezialgebiet Verwandlung!"

Ein kleiner dicklicher Mann mit einem breiten Schnäuzer und einer Glatze betrat den Raum und winkte den applaudierenden Schülern freundlich zu, bevor er sich neben eine ebenso begeistert klatschenden Professor McGonagall setzte.

Dumbledore schien seine Aufgabe wirklich Spaß zu machen. Langsam fing er an, wie ein Show-Moderator zu reden.

„Und jetzt einen genauso warmen Applaus für eine Koryphäe in Sachen Zaubersprüche: Professor Celestine Saint-Claire aus Frankreich!"

Unter tobendem Applaus (und diversen Begeisterungspfiffen der männlichen Mitschüler), betrat eine zierliche Frau mit kurzen, lockigen blonden Haaren und einer Stubsnase die Halle, begrüßte Dumbledore fröhlich mit zwei Wangenküssen und setzte begab sich dann an Professor Flitwicks Seite.

„Professor José Sanchez-Ramirez aus Spanien. Ein Meister in der Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste!"

Ein großer, drahtiger und mürrisch dreinblickender Mann mit etlichen Narben im Gesicht, trat in Erscheinung. Der Applaus hielt sich in Grenzen. Der Spanier nickte kurz militärisch und gesellte sich dann, steifen Schrittes, zu Professor Umbridge.

„Guck mal, DAS Traumpaar schlechthin!" witzelte Marcus und zeigte dabei auf Professor Ramirez und Professor Umbridge, die beide stur geradeaus sahen.

„Und nun, der talentiertesten Hexen, die mir je untergekommen ist. Professor Ida Andrejevna aus Russland. Sie steht unseren Zaubertrank-Prüflingen zur Seite."

Als Lily Ida Andrejevna sah, verschluckte sie sich am Müsli.

Die Professorin hatte langes, glattes, schwarzes Haar und ihr Reaktion auf den Applaus der Schüler war das reinste Lachen, das Lily je gehört hatte.


	12. Chapter 12

Hier ist wieder was zum Lesen! Viel Spaß wünsch ich euch und vielen Dank an die fleißigen Reviewer!

LG- Morgaine

12.

Fast schon dreist-lasziv hatte sich diese Russin neben Snape niedergelassen und ihm dabei vertraut über den Arm gestrichen. Obwohl Snape, oberflächlich betrachtet, recht kühl geblieben war, wusste Lily aus Erfahrung, dass ihm diese Berührung nicht unangenehm gewesen war. Als diese Ida ihn dann auch noch in ein Gespräch verwickelte, in dessen Lauf er sogar einmal so etwas wie ein Lachen von sich gab, war es ihr zuviel geworden.

Mühevoll erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz und versuchte, so gefasst wie möglich, die Große Halle unauffällig zu verlassen. Immer wieder Seitenblicke auf Snape und Ida werfend, bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Schülerhorden, die nun auch ihr Frühstück beendet hatten und und mit der üblichen Morgenträgheit dem Ausgang entgegenwankten.

Grob schob sie sich zwischen ihnen hindurch, sie wollte so schnell wie möglich raus aus diesem Raum.

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass das Gedränge sich im Treppenhaus aufzulösen begann.

Zielstrebig und schnellen Schrittes steuerte sie auf das Slytherin-Portraitloch zu und verschwand, kurz nach dem sie dieses passiert hatte, in ihrem Zimmer.

Wütend ging sie immer wieder im Zimmer auf und ab.

Wie konnte er nur! ... Eine Lehrerin... verdammter Mistkerl !

Nach einigen, nicht gerade dezent formulierten, Schimpfwörtern und etlichen, in ihrem Zimmer gedrehten ,Kilometern später, hatte Lily sich soweit gefasst, dass sie wenigstens nicht jedes Mal, wenn sie an einem Zimmerende angekommen war, wütend mit dem Fuß gegen die Wand kickte, sondern sich damit begnügte, unablässig ihre geballten Handrücken zu massieren.

Sie wusste wirklich nicht, über wen sie sich mehr ärgerte. Über Snape und sein kaltes, abweisendes Verhalten ihr gegenüber und der Tatsache, dass er es mit einer anderen trieb oder über diese Ms. Andrejevna, die sich selbst Professorin nannte, obwohl „Professionelle" Lilys Meinung nach viel besser zu ihr passte. Wie sie sich an ihn rangeschmissen hatte... ährg... Lily wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran, dass das Severus auch noch gefallen hatte. Hatte sie sich ihm jemals in so aufreizender Weise um den Hals geworfen?

... ja, dachte sie schockiert...eigentlich fast immer.

Eine Bewegung an ihrer Tür, die sie aus dem Augenwinkel sah, ließ sie in ihrem Trott innehalten. Da lag ein Umschlag direkt vor dem Türspalt.

Irritiert ging sie zur Tür und hob den Umschlag auf. Es war eindeutig ein öffentlicher Brief. Auf dem Umschlag stand in einer fast gestochen scharfen Schrift, die sie, ohne lange zu überlegen, Albus Dumbledore zuordnen konnte „An alle Schüler der Abschlussklassen" in einem vollen Lila-Ton geschrieben.

Ohne so recht zu wissen, um was es gehen konnte, da Dumbledore ja gerade erst eine Ansprache vor der versammelten Schule gehalten hatte, öffnete sie den Brief.

„Liebe Schüler der diesjährigen Abschlussklassen,

um einen Aufruhr des Neids der anderen Klassen in der großen Halle vorzubeugen, hielt ich es für besser, euch die wohl wichtigste Neuigkeit lieber schriftlich mitzuteilen:

Ihr habt den Rest der Woche frei!

Also, macht euch heute einen schönen Tag !

ABER: Seit gewarnt, der Rest der Zeit sollte Wohl genutzt werden. Und zwar zum Lernen! Ich habe in den letzten sieben Jahren eine großartige, neue Generation von Zauberern und Hexen heranreifen sehen und wäre untröstlich, wenn einige unter euch mir das Gegenteil beweisen würden. Also, für euch selbst: Lernen, lernen, lernen...

Folgendes betrifft nur die Schüler, die an bestimmten Förderkursen und Projekten teilnehmen, die da wären:

Projekt: Pflanzenkunde („Wie erziehe ich eine Alraune?")

Förderkurs: Verwandlung (-notwendig zur Aufnahme an einer fachspezifischen Fakultät, Aurorenausbildung)

Projekt: Astronomie („Wie der Mann in den Mond kam")

Förderkurs: Zaubertränke (-notwendig zur Aufnahme an einer fachspezifischen Fakultät, Aurorenausbildung)

Diese Förderkurse/Projekte werden in der kommenden Woche, aufgrund der Prüfungsvorbereitungen, NICHT stattfinden. Falls es irgendwelche Fragen diesbezüglich geben sollte, wendet euch bitte an den Lehrer der diesen Förderkurs/ dieses Projekt betreut.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Albus Dumbledore "

---

Vier Stunden waren vergangen seit sie Dumbledores Mitteilung gelesen hatte. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, um sie herum das übliche Chaos von Pergamentrollen und Büchern, und lernte missmutig die wichtigsten Regeln für einen perfekten Verwandlungszauber.

Lily wusste, dass das Schulfrei, Dumbledores Meinung, nach wohl eine Erleichterung für die Siebtklässler sein müsste, nur ihr tat ihr damit keinen allzu großen Gefallen. Für sie war es eher eine Hiobsbotschaft, da nun die einzige Chance Severus wenigstens ein bisschen im Auge zu haben, wie eine Luftblase zerplatzt. Diese Aussicht und die dämlich heiter grinsenden Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler kombinierend, hatte sie sich dann entschlossen, Dumbledores geschriebenen Rat zu widersprechen und sich schon jetzt zum Lernen zurückzuziehen. Wenigstens hatte der Ausfall des Förderunterrichts den Vorteil, dass sie Marius nun nicht mehr ertragen musste...Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, hatte sie ihn eigentlich seit dem Zusammentreffen in den Kerkerräumen nicht mehr gesehen...

---

Lily vermied es in den kommenden Tagen so gut wie immer ihr Zimmer zu verlassen.

Was draußen vor sich ging, interessierte sie nicht wirklich. Sie sah so gut wie nie von ihren Büchern und Notizen auf, ging nur zum Frühstück und Abendessen in die große Halle und versuchte, wie sie es schon zuvor versucht hatte, lange wach zu bleiben. Nicht, weil sie noch so viel zu lernen hatte, nein. Sondern weil der Schlaf sie in den letzten Tagen mehr das Fürchten gelehrt hatte, als es irgendetwas anderes hätte können.

Auch jetzt, wieder tief über ihren Büchern gebeugt, merkte sie, wie ihr langsam die Augen zu fielen, und sich die Müdigkeit wie ein bedrohlicher Schatten auf ihren Körper legte. Sie versuchte krampfhaft ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, die Augen offen zu halten, doch der Schatten raffte jeglichen verbliebenen Willen dahin.

Dämonisch wirkende Augen zogen Lily in ihren Bann. Schlanke, die Berührung langer, starker Finger ließ sie aufkeuchen. Sein Haar kitzelte ihre Brust, als er sich seinen Weg zu ihrem Bauchnabel küsste. Zärtlich zog sie ihn wieder zu sich hinauf. Sie wollte ihn ansehen, sosehr seine Augen sie auch durchleuchteten, wollte seine Lippen schmecken, ihn einfach nur an sich ziehen, in seinen Armen liegen, an seiner Brust dem stetigen, beruhigenden Herzschlag hören der auch ihr das Gefühl gab noch zu leben.

Doch sie wusste, dass was sie fühlte war nicht echt. Sie wusste, es war ein Traum. Und genau das machte es ja so schrecklich. Als die Träume begannen, da konnte sie sich noch in diese Traumwelt flüchten, da war sie noch so...real. Doch nun verblasste diese Welt langsam, als ob ihr Geist ihr zeigen wollte, wie töricht es ist zu glauben, ein Traum könnte ihre Sehnsucht lindern. Die Farben verblassten, die Gefühle, bestimmte Details waren wie weggewischt...Wie lange war es her, dass er im Traum zu ihr gesprochen hatte?

Lily schlug die Augen auf. Dunkelheit umfing sie. Die gleiche Dunkelheit meinte sie auch in ihrem Innern zu spüren.

Sie konzentrierte sich hart...Nein, sie konnte seine Stimme wirklich nicht mehr vor ihrem inneren Ohr abspulen.

Gott, ich vermisse ihn!

Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und benetzten das Kopfkissen.

„Mensch Mädl, reiß dich zusammen! Morgen ist die Abschlussprüfungen, dann ist das alles hier entgültig vorbei." flüsterte sie in das Schwarz der Nacht und zwang sich dazu einzuschlafen.

Doch sie fand auch die restliche Nacht keinen Schlaf.

---

„Oh Gott, Lil. Ich glaub ich sterbe!"

Marcus Flint lief wie ein Besessener vor McGonagalls Klassenraum auf und ab und kaute angespannt auf seinen Fingernägeln herum.

Lily dagegen hatte sich auf einer Fensterbank gegenüber des Klassenraumes niedergelassen und beobachtete ihn amüsiert.

„Mach dir nicht son Kopf, Flint. Wie schlimm kann's schon werden?" sagte sie schulterzuckend.

„Wie schlimm? Ich sag dir mal wie schlimm." Verschwörerisch beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter. „Ich hab da mal von einem Jungen gehört, der hatte auch Abschlussprüfungen. Eigentlich war seine Examaufgabe, eine Schnecke in eine Maus und diese wiederum in eine kleine niedlich Mietzekatze zu verwandeln."

Als Marcus nicht weiterredete sah ihn Lily fragend an. „Und?"

Er lachte kurz hysterisch auf. „Und? Nun ja, bis zu der Maus ging ja noch alles gut aber dann..."

„Aber dann...?"

„Tiger." Sagte Marcus zitternd.

„Tiger?" fragte Lily, die stark mit einem aufkommenden Lachen kämpfen musste. „Du meinst, er hat statt einer Katze einen Tiger...?"

Marcus nickte heftig. „Sie haben nicht mehr als seinen Zauberstab gefunden."

„Der Typ hieß nicht zufällig Siegfried...oder Roy?" Lily konnte nicht anders, dieser Kommentar schoss förmlich aus ihr heraus, ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte.

Als sie Marcus verwirrtes Gesicht sah, war auch ihr letzter Widerstand gebrochen und sie prustete los.

„Ich versteh nicht. Ist das jetzt einer von deinen schlechten Muggelwitzen oder sind die beiden wirklich Zauberer?" Marcus versuchte, sich über Lilys Lachkrampf gehör zu verschaffen, doch seine Frage machte es Lily nicht gerade einfacher, sich zusammenzunehmen, im Gegenteil, sie lachte so heftig, dass sie sich den Bauch halten musste.

Sie bemerkte, wie Marius an ihr vorbeiging und sie anstarrte. Lily sah ihn, mit Tränen in den Augen, fragend an. „Irgendein Problem?" Sie beobachtete seine irritierte Reaktion.

„Chja, damit daz du zo cheinem Tak was zu lacchen chast!" sagte Marius stirnrunzelnd und verschwand hinter der nächsten Biegung des Korridors.

Marcus schmunzelte. „War das eben wirklich witzig, oder hab ich einfach nur die Kraft zum Widerstand verloren " fragte er, während er dem Russen nachblickte.

„Ignorier ihn einfach.", sagte sie während sie sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte.

Die Klassentür wurde geöffnet und ein leicht mürrisch dreinblickender Siebtklässler trat durch die Tür. Sein Blick wie paralysiert auf seinen zerbrochenen Zauberstab gerichtet. McGonagall ging kurz hinter ihm.

„Oh, oh, Mr. Cromwell. ...wissen Sie, als ich sagte, die Kunst der Verwandlung besteht aus dem richtigen Umgang mit dem Zauberstab, meinte ich nicht, dass sie wie wild mit ihrem Zauberstab auf dem Stück Holz herumschlagen sollen! Dadurch verwandelt es sich ganz sicher nicht in einen Tisch."

Der Junge grummelte irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und verschwand dann, genau wie Marius, hinter der nächsten Ecke.

„So, nun Sie, Mr. Flint." Sagte McGonagall streng.

Marcus sah Lily an und schluckte. Seine Lippen formten das Wort „Hilfe".

Sie klopfte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd auf die Schulter und lächelte ihm nach, als er den Raum betrat und sich noch einmal kurz umsah.

„Du hast gut lachen!" jammerte Flint kurz bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

Ihr Lächeln verschwand kurz nach dem die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Ich lache nur, damit ich nicht heulen muss, dachte Lily.

---

Die Prüfungen waren längst nicht so schwer, wie Lily es gedacht hatte.

Sie war nach Flint an der Reihe, der, deutlich erleichtert und mit all seinen Gliedmaßen, den Klassenraum nach einer guten Dreiviertelstunde wieder verließ.

McGongalls Ansprüche waren zwar hoch, dennoch hatte Lily in den letzten Tagen so gut gelernt, dass sie den theoretischen Teil schon fast aus dem FF beantworten konnte. Im praktischen Teil hatte sie, was McGonagalls Fragen anging, kaum Probleme, lediglich Professor Castellanos schweren italienischen Akzent zu verstehen, war ein bisschen probelmatisch. Als es um die Verwendung und anschließend um die Verwandlung verschiedener Objekte ging, patzte Lily nur ein einziges Mal (aber wer achtete schon auf ein paar winzige Borsten an einer Wanduhr, wenn dieselbe vorher einmal ein ganzes Stacheschwein gewesen war...)

Auch bei den nächsten zwei Prüfungen hatte sie kaum Schwierigkeiten. Der Test den Professor Flitwick ihr vorsetzte war fast Word für Word aus dem Fachbuch übernommen und bei dem praktischen Test hatte der gute alte Professor sowieso eher Augen für seine hübsche französische Kollegin als für Lily. Als sie den gleichen Zauberspruch auf bitten von Professor Flitwick nun schon zum vierten Mal wiederholte, weil dieser, komischerweise gerade mal wieder etwas abgelengt zu Professor Saint-Claire schielte, erklärte diese den Test entnervt für beendet und lies sie gehen.

Danach stand die Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an. Vor dieser Prüfung hatte Lily am wenigsten Bammel, denn, wie es sich schon im Unterricht herauskristallisiert hat, würde man auch in der Prüfung keine praktische Arbeit absolvieren müssen. „Das Ministerium empfindet es nicht für schicklich, wenn junge, meist noch nicht einmal volljährige Schüler mit, zu meist als bedrohlich, wenn nicht sogar gefährlich einzustufenden, Zaubersprüchen durch die Gegend schießen"- Lily hatte Umbridges erste Worte noch genau im Ohr und genauso wurde der VgddK-Unterricht auch seitdem ausgeführt. Nur trockenes Lernen. Und genauso war es auch in der Prüfung. Zwar war das Examen anspruchsvoll, doch wenn man sich auch nur ein bisschen intensiver mit der Materie beschäftigt hatte, durchaus machbar.

Danach stand die schlimmste Prüfung im Raum. Zaubertränke.

Der Weg hinunter zu den Kerkern schien ihr unendlich lang. Es war schon später Nachmittag und ihr Magen knurrte entsetzlich. Dennoch entschied sie sich dagegen, dem Abendessen beizuwohnen.

„Hey! Es ist Pause, kommst du mit hoch was essen?" Marcus kam ihr freudestrahlend entgegen.

„Aha. Deinem Gesichtsausdruck entnehme ich, dass du die Zaubertrank-Prüfung schon hinter dir hast."

„Ja, eben gerade. Marius ist jetzt drin. War gar nicht so schlimm. Naja, Snape war wie immer ein Arschloch und ich werde die Prüfung wohl gerade mal so bestehen, aber die russische Professorin war sehr nett! Also, was ist? Kommst du?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, geh nur! Ich bin eh nach der Pause dran. Ich nutze die verbleibende Zeit lieber noch um noch ein bisschen zu lernen."

Marcus sah sie skeptisch an. „Übertreib's nicht, Lil. Eigentlich müsstest du das ganze Fachbuch schon auswendig können."

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Du kennst mich doch. Lieber einmal mehr lernen als zu wenig!" Damit verabschiedete sie sich von Marcus.

Als sie ein paar Schritte gegangen war, hörte sie wie sich eine Tür öffnete. Das konnte nur Snapes Klassenraum sein, da die nächste Tür von Lilys Standpunkt aus nicht zu hören gewesen wäre. Hatte Marcus nicht gesagt, Marius wäre nach ihm dran?

Ihr Gedanke bestätigte sich, als sie nach einigen Schritten seine Stimme hörte. Er sagte irgendetwas auf russisch, was sich verdammt nach Fluchen oder Schimpfen anhörte.

Lily spähte neugierig um die Ecke. Tatsächlich! Marius ging, genau wie Lily in ihrem Zimmer, immer wieder hin und her, den Kopf gesenkt, wobei ihn sein langes, blondes Haar wild um die Schultern und ins Gesicht fiel. Er sah sehr wütend aus.

Dann war die Prüfung für den großen Nachkommen Rasputins wohl doch nicht so gut ausgegangen?

Gerade als Lily, mit einem bösartigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, beschloss, ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen, wurde die Tür noch ein weiteres Mal geöffnet und Ida Andrejevna trat auf den Flur. Sie sah sich kurz kritisch um.

„Marius."

Die Art wie diese Frau Marius ansprach und nun auf ihn zuging irritierte Lily. Es schien so vertraut...

Zu vertraut.

Marius ignorierte die Professorin vollkommen und ging beharrlich weiter auf und ab. Er schoss einen Schwall russischer Wörter in ihre Richtung, die sich für Lilys Ohren irgendwie nach diversen Fragen anhörten. Idas klare Stimme hallte in ebenso aggressiver Weise von den Steinwänden wider wie die von Marius.

Dieser schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände, als ob er das, was Ida sagte nicht hören wollte.

Endlich hörte er auf, auf und ab zu gehen und positionierte sich direkt vor ihr.

Er sprach recht leise, ja beinahe heiser und deutete kurz auf die Tür vor der sie standen.

Ida reagierte ebenso leise, sagte etwas sehr kurzes zu ihm und ließ Marius dort allein stehen.

Lily wartete noch mit angehaltenem Atem bis Marius auch verschwunden war und ließ sich dann auf einem der, extra für diesen Tag dort hingezauberten, Stühle nieder und versuchte das eben Gesehene zu analysieren.

Konnte das wirklich sein?

Hatten Marius und sie am Ende doch mehr gemeinsam als sie dachte ?

---

Lily war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie sich jemand neben sie setzte.

„Sie müssen Ms. Grey sein!"

Erschrocken fuhr Lily hoch und sah sich um.

Ida Andrejevna legte ihr entschuldigend die grazile Hand auf den Arm.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, dass ich sie erschreckt habe!", sagte sie in einem akzentfreien Englisch und strahlte sie an mit ihrem perfekten Lächeln.

„Severus hat mir schon sehr viel von Ihnen erzählt! Sie sollen sehr begabt sein." Elegant schwang sie ihre lange, schwarze Mähne nach hinten.

Lily wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Sie war wie gefesselt von der Schönheit, die diese Lehrerin umgab.

„Ähm... ja, ich.." Doch sie wurde prompt unterbrochen als die Tür sich neben ihr öffnete.

„Ms. Grey! Sie sind die Nächste!"

Snape kalte Stimme versetzte ihr fast einen Herzinfakt.

Lily folgte den beiden Professorin, die sich prächtig zu verstehen schienen, in den Raum und setzte sich an den extra aufgebauten Schreibtisch, direkt vor dem, hinter dem die beiden Professoren sich nun setzten.

„Fünfundvierzig Minuten, und keine Sekunde länger!" raunzte Snape und ließ den, extrem dick aussehenden Prüfungsbogen unsanft auf ihren Schreibtisch fallen.

Wie Lily erwartet hatte, war diese Prüfung die Schwerste von den Vieren. Snape hatte schon immer eine Neigung zu Stolperfallen und bedeutungsschwangeren Ausschweifungen, die man erst verstand, nachdem man sich die Frage zum fünften Mal durchgelesen hatte, und genau in dieser Systematik war das ganze Examen angefertigt.

Sie wunderte sich, wie Marcus nur so gute Laune haben konnte, nachdem er diese Prüfung hinter sich hatte.

Lily schaffte es gerade noch so die letzte Antwort zu formulieren, als Snape ihr unsanft das Papier aus den Fingern rupfte.

„Die Zeit ist um! Nun beginnt der praktische Teil!"

Snape ließ sie einen komplizierten Trank brauen, der zur Heilung von Leprechaun-Wunden genutzt wurde. Sehr anspruchsvolle Rezeptur, man musste sehr genau arbeiten.

Er schlich die ganze Zeit um Lily herum und beobachtete jeden Handgriff, notierte sich jede kleine Unsicherheit die sie zeigte. Und davon zeigte sie, in Anbetracht seiner Gegenwart, relativ viele. Der plötzliche Klang seiner Stimme, der Geruch, der ihn umgab, das alles auf einmal wieder um sich zu haben, machte sie fast verrückt.

Da soll noch einer einen vernünftigen Trank brauen, wenn Professor Snape um ihn herumschleicht! Egal ob man ihn hasst oder...oder nicht.

Wie dem auch sei, das Resultat war, zu Lilys größter Erleichterung, in Konsistenz und Farbe doch noch dem zuzuordnen, das erkannte sie an Snapes Blick, was er sehen wollte.

Den Rest der Prüfung, also die Fragen, übernahm Professor Andrejevna. Ihre Fragen waren, verglichen zu Snapes ständigem Fragenmarathon, relativ einfach. Sie konnte so gut wie alle Fragen mehr als zufriedenstellend beantworten. Die Professorin zumindest machte einen sehr beeindrucktes Gesicht.

„Ich muss schon sagen, Severus, du hast Ms. Grey sehr gut unterrichtet."

„Nein, die Begabung unaufhörlich zu reden, hatte sie schon immer." Snape blickte Lily böse an.

„Wenigstens sage ich, was ich denke!" der Satz war von ihren Lippen, bevor sie es hätte verhindern können.

Severus Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, sein Gesicht jedoch, versteinerte.

Der Professor und seine rothaarige Schülerin warfen sich gegenseitig böse Blicke zu.

Professor Andrejevna sah kurz von einem zum anderen.

„Äh...Danke, Ms. Grey! Ich denke das waren alle meine Fragen. Sie können nun gehen!"

Lily schoss von ihrem Sitz und verschwand, stockwütend aus dem Raum.

---

Da die meisten Schüler, wie Lily, keine Zeit gehabt hatten zu Abend zu essen. Ließ Dumbledore gegen 22 Uhr noch einmal auftischen. Alle Siebtklässler, auch die, die schon einen Abendschmaus zu sich genommen hatten, waren Dumbledores Einladung gefolgt und saßen nun, deutlich erleichterter als noch am Vormittag, auf den langen hölzernen Bänken der vier Tische.

„Meine lieben Schüler!

Einer der wichtigsten Tage in eurem bisherigen Leben geht nun zur Neige.

Es wurde geschwitzt, geflucht-in beiderlei Sinne, hoffe ich, gelernt, vielleicht sogar geweint. Aber ich denke, ihr alle hier, habt gleichermaßen auf diesen Tag hier hingearbeitet. Und was war er im Endeffekt? Nicht länger und nicht kürzer als jeder andere Tag. Und doch um so viel wichtiger...

Aber Schluss mit dem sentimentalen Gerede eines alten Mannes. Hier der Grund, warum ich euch heute hier zusammengerufen habe.

Ich wurde von einigen eurer Mitschüler darauf angesprochen, dass sie gerne so etwas wie einen Abschlussball hätten...Wartetet mal einen Augenblick."

Dumbledore nestelte in der Seitentasche seiner Robe herum und zog einen zerknitterten Zettel hervor.

„Eine Party, nur für uns und nicht für die Kleinen. Ich meine, nicht, dass die kleinen, also die unteren Klassen stören würden, aber ich finde, wir müssten mal mehr unter uns sein. Eine geschlossene Gesellschaft, quasi. Wir haben doch so viel gelernt in der letzten Zeit. Sehen sie das also so eine Art Belohnung. Ich würd' das supi finden, wenn das gehen würde. Also nur für uns, mein' ich, ohne die Kleinen."

Gelächter durchflutete den Saal als Dumbledore seine Imitation eines Siebtklässlers beendet hatte.

„Habe ich mir das richtig notiert, Ms. McCollough?" freundlich zwinkerte der Schulleiter einem jungen, blonden Mädchen am Slytherintisch zu.

Grace McCollough versank nickend und mit puterrotem Gesicht, immer tiefer unter dem Tisch.

„Wie dem auch sei. Ich denke das lässt sich einrichten...Ohne „Die Kleinen""

Ein Jubelschwall brach aus und Dumbledore gestikulierte ruhig, dass sich die Schüler wieder beruhigen sollten.

„Also, nach Absprache mit unserer Lehreschaft, sind wir uns darüber einig, dass dieses Fest nächsten Samstag stattfinden wird. Das gibt euch noch einmal ein bisschen Zeit euch zu beruhigen und einigen unserer Lehrkörper die Gelegenheit, sich mit dem Anblick von feiernden Jugendlichen anzufreunden."

Dabei ging Dumbledores Blick fast unauffällig zu Snape hinüber, der stur geradeaus blickte und nicht auch nur den kleinsten Mucks machte.

„Dann, lasst es euch schmecken und geht früh zu Bett, denn morgen wird wieder harter Schulalltag herrschen!" Damit verabschiedete sich Dumbledore von den Schülern und verließ die große Halle. Dichtgefolgt von Snape.

Lily sah den beiden in Gedanken versunken nach.

Marcus räusperte sich. „Du...du...Lil. K-k-Könntest du dir vorstellen, ich mein, unter Umständen mit mir..zu-zum B-Ball zu gehen?" Als Lily sich irritiert zu ihm umblickte, war Marcus Gesicht rot wie eine Tomate.

Lily antwortete nicht sofort. Marcus wollte mit ihr Ausgehen...

Ausgehen...

tanzen...

vielleicht auch...

„Lily? Hast du mich gehört?"

„Mhm? Ja, Marcus. Tut mir leid, aber ich wollte schon mit jemand anderem hingehen!"

Sie sah unauffällig zu Marius hinüber.

Sie hatte einen Plan.


	13. Chapter 13

Hallöchen! Hier ist ein neues Kapitel für euch. Ist diesmal etwas länger geworden, als gewöhnlich. Ein herzliches Dankeschön noch mal für die lieben Reviews. Ich würde mich auch weiterhin sehr über Reviews und Feedback freuen. Bis dahin wünsch ich euch erstmal viel Spaß beim Lesen

-Mogaine

13.

Der übliche Schulalltag war wieder in Hogwarts eingekehrt. Die Gänge waren überfüllt mit tratschenden Schülern, miesmuffeligen Hausgeistern und entnervter denn je dreinblickenden Lehrern. Für Lily war dieser wiedereingekehrte Frieden wie ein neuer Anfang. Alles schien klarer denn je, seit sie diesen speziellen Entschluss gefasst hatte.

Gut, Marcus ging ihr seit ihrer Abfuhr deutlich aus dem Weg, doch Lily hatte andere Dinge im Kopf als sich um das leicht angeknackste Herz eines pubertierenden Jugendlichen zu scheren. Sie würde später versuchen, mit Marcus wieder auf einen grünen Ast zu kommen, jetzt hatte „Ihr Masterplan" Priorität.

Seit jenem späten Abendessen hatte sie an dem Plan gewerkelt, nicht, dass er wirklich phantastisch war, oder gar noch perfekt funktionieren würde. Nein, darum ging es ihr auch gar nicht. Diese Idee, die sie hatte, stellte für Lily sozusagen eine Chance dar. Eine Chance etwas von Severus Gefühlen zu erhaschen...wenn er denn welche hatte. Marius spielte dabei eher eine untergeordnete Rolle. Er war nur der perfekte Schachpartner.

Sie würde ihn nur benutzen und er würde denken, er habe sie benutzt.

Typisch Slytherin eben.

Und Lily wusste auch schon den besten Moment, Marius von seinem Glück zu berichten, mit ihr ausgehen zu dürfen.

Mittwoch. Förderkurs für Zaubertränke.

„Hey Marius! Na wie geht's dir so?" Lily strahlte den Russen mit ihrem breitesten Lächeln an.

Marius, der lässig an der Steinwand neben Snapes Büro lehnte, sah sie skeptisch an.

„Waz willst duh?"

Lily verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.

„Ich wollte nur höflich sein.", sagte sie süßlich. „Du weißt doch was „Höflich" bedeutet?"

Marius grinste sie angewidert an. „Cha, cha. Chimmer nocch zo chein Scherzkehks. Icch chatte gehofft, daz chätte sicch nach den Examen gelehgt."

Lily verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte ihn schräg an.

„Tz tz tz. Du hast mir meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein, vielleicht waren es einfach zu viele Wörter auf einmal, als dass dein Vertand sie hätte richtig erfassen können." Sie sah, wie Marius protestieren wollte, fuhr aber ungerührt fort, „Mir geht es übrigens ganz phantastisch, Danke der Nachfrage."

Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen blieb er ruhig. „Spukz auz, Nahrbenbakke ! Waz willst du?"

Mit gespielter Betroffenheit hielt Lily sich die Hände vor die Brust. „Nein, was für Ausdrücke! Sind wir heute vielleicht schlecht gelaunt?" Immer noch triefte ihre Stimme vor überspitzter Süße.

„Lily!" er verschränkte die Arme, genau wie sie es getan hatte und tippte wartend mit dem Fuß auf.

„Also gut..." sie verdrehte die Augen und nahm plötzlich wieder ihre alte, abwehrende Haltung Marius gegenüber ein, „ Eigentlich wollte ich dich damit überraschen, aber da du ja anscheinend nicht warten kannst: Du gehst mit mir zum Abschlussball!"

Lily wedelte beim letzten Wort kindisch mit dem Armen durch die Gegend, ließ sie aber nur Sekunden später wieder fallen und blickte Marius erwartungsvoll an.

„Icch?- Laz micch kurz überrlehgen..." er fixierte für eine Nanosekunde seine Augen irgendwo über Lilys Kopf, sah sie dann wieder an „ ähm...Nein!"

Lily nickte verständnisvoll.

„Gut, dass das keine Frage war, sondern ein Fakt. Du wirst mit mir zum Abschlussball gehen. Punkt. Aus." Sie klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Uhnd...warrum genauh zollte icch daz tuhn?" er wischte ihren Arm beiseite.

Lily lächelte ihm kurz geheimnisvoll zu und begann dann mit katzenartigen Bewegungen um den großen blonden Jungen herumzuschleichen.

„Weil," sagte sie im bedeutungsschwangeren Tonfall, während sie Marius, nicht gerade unattraktive Hinterseite begutachtete, „sonst niemand mit dir dorthin gehen würde, weil ich keine Lust hab' mit Marcus hinzugehen und" , sie umkreiste ihn weiter, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand und in seine blauen Augen sah, die vor Zorn funkelten, „ und weil es die perfekte Chance wäre, deine „geliebte" (Lily zeichnete imaginäre Häkchen in die Luft) Professorin eifersüchtig zu machen."

Sie bemerkte, dass er kurz zusammenzuckte.

Jetzt würde sich herausstellen, ob sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte oder nicht.

Als Marius endlich seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, klang er heiser.

„Wieh chlange weizt duh schln davhon?" seine Augen suchten wie wild Lilys Gesicht nach irgendeiner Reaktion ab, doch sie lächelte ihn nur unvermindert an.

„Klug von dir, es nicht zu leugnen.", sagte sie knapp. „Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich WUSSTE gar nichts..." sie schilderte ihm kurz was sie vor der Zaubertrankprüfung mitbekommen hatte, „...tja, und das erklärte dann auch deinen stürmischen Aufbruch als wir beide Ida und Snape in flagranti erwischt haben."

Mittlerweile lehnte Lily mit dem Rücken an der Kerkerwand und beobachtete Marius bei jedem Wort das sie sagte genauestens. Er schien sehr angespannt und man konnte erkennen, dass es ihm schwer fiel seine Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit und Coolness noch lange aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Uhnd waz wirrst duh jetzt tuhn? Gehst duh zu Dambeldorrr?" er sah sie an, wie Kind, das von seiner Mutter beim Süßigkeiten-Klau erwischt worden ist.

„Nein! Sonst hätte ich dich ja nicht darüber informiert, dass du mit mir zum Ball gehst!

Hab ruhig deine Chance...Ich dachte nur, dann hätten wir beide was davon. Du könntest versuchen, Ida eifersüchtig zu machen und ich hätte den Abend Ruhe vor Marcus Flint. In letzter Zeit nervt er wirklich sehr. Immer schleicht er um mich herum, weißt du..."

In ihrem Inneren hätte Lily sich dafür Ohrfeigen können, Marcus vor Marius wie einen liebestollen Teenager darzustellen aber sie konnte ja schlecht sagen, wen sie wirklich eifersüchtig machen wollte.

„Mhm." Machte Marius.

Mhm, was?"

„Icch machz." Sagte Marius entschlossen.

„Dir bleibt ja auch nichts anderes übrig, mein Lieber." Lily war zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Jemand kam den Gang entlang. Sie konnte die Schritte ohne Probleme zuordnen. Es war Snape.

„Eins noch!" mit einer katzenartigen Bewegung hatte sie sich Marius geschnappt und ihn nah zu sich heran gezogen.

„Am besten wir tun schon jetzt einfach so, als hättest du mich gefragt und wir beiden wären super glücklich zusammen zum Ball zu gehen."

Marius sah irritiert zu ihr herab. „Jetzt schon? Wahrum?"

„Denk doch mal nach! Die Chance, Ida zu ärgern ist doch viel größer, wenn Snape weiß, dass wir beide zusammen ausgehen. Sollte das Thema „Ball" zwischen den beiden irgendwann mal fallen, wird Snape sicher der Erste sein, der über uns beide ablästert. Das wird Ida bestimmt richtig sauer machen!"

Obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass Marius ihr diesen Schwachsinn, den sie gerade zusammenerfunden hatte, nicht abkaufen würde, nickte dieser begeistert.

Männer..., dachte Lily.

Snape schoss in seinem, für ihn bekannten halb-Galopp gerade um die Ecke, als Lily Marius wieder losließ. Seine schwarze Robe flatterte wie ein unheilbringender Schatten hinter ihm her und seine Augen funkelten die beiden Schüler bösartig an. Er schien schlecht gelaunt zu sein.

„Jefimowitsch, Grey. Ich hoffe für sie, sie haben sich gut von den Prüfungen erholt, denn mit der Aufnahmeprüfung für die Universitäten beginnt erst der wirkliche Stress." Schnarrte er, während er sein Büro aufschloss und zur Seite trat um die beiden durch zu lassen.

„An die Kessel! Rezept steht im Buch S. 194. Anfangen!" Snape hatte es sich indes hinter seinem Schreibtisch bequem gemacht, die Nase in einem Buch vertieft.

Lily und Marius verzogen sich in sein Labor und fingen an, am Trank zu arbeiten. Alles lief einträchtig und Snape kam nicht ein einziges Mal herein. Leider.

So konnte Lilys Plan nicht funktionieren. Sie musste irgendeine Möglichkeit finden, Snapes Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Ihre Augen glitten suchend den Raum ab. Dort standen Gläser in den Regalen, gefüllt mit irgendwelchen schleimigen Flüssigkeiten in allen Farben, kleine Phiolen mit ihr unbekannten Aufschriften standen in meterhohen Schränken, Kräuter und Gewürze, die allerlei Gerüche im Raum verbreiteten, hingen von den Decken. Marius war gerade dabei, eine Flasche Krötenblut zu entkorken und in den Kessel zu träufeln.

„Warte!" zischte Lily und nahm ihm die Flasche ab, bevor er die Zutat dem blubbernden Gebräu hinzufügen konnte.

„Waz izst?"

„Shh!" Lily schlich vorsichtig zu einem der hohen Regale und fing an, dort nach etwas zu suchen. Betont vorsichtig, um ein Klimpern der Gläser zu vermeiden, schob sie die vielen Glasflaschen und Flakons zur Seite. Da! Da war, was sie suchte!

Ihr Arm verschwand tief im Regal und tauchte mit einer Dickbäuchigen Flasche, dessen Aufschrift „Echsenblut" war, wieder auf.

Behutsam stellte sie das Echsenblut und das Krötenblut, die Flasche die sie Marius eben abgenommen hatte, nebeneinander und entkorkte die Erste.

„Gib mir eine leere Flasche!" flüsterte sie dem verwirrt dreinblickenden Marius zu.

„Waz?"

„Eine leere Flasche! Schnell!"

Marius reichte ihr die Flasche und sie fing an das Echsenblut dorthinein zu füllen.

Danach füllte sie das Krötenblut in die Echsenblutflasche wobei ihre Augen immer wieder argwöhnisch zum Laboreingang flatterten.

Sie schloss die falsch-befüllte Flasche und reichte sie Marius. Dann ließ sie das Echsenblut in die dickbäuchige Flasche fließen, verschloss diese fest und stellte sie zurück ins Regal.

Sie schnappte sich die übriggebliebene leere Glasfalsche und säuberte sie schnell.

„Los, gib das Blut in den Kessel!" wisperte sie Marius zu.

„Chaber, daz ist die fahlsche..."

„Ich weiß das! Mach schon!" fauchte Lily schon etwas erregter.

„Chaber das Echsenblut chreagiehrt niccht auf..."

„Argh!" Ungeduldig nahm Lily Marius die Flasche aus der Hand und gab drei Tropfen des falschen Blutes in den Kessel. Nichts passierte.

Lily grinste Marius böse an und rief dann, in einer Art singsang: „Oh, Professor Snape, Sir. Hier stimmt etwas nicht!"

„Was ist hier los?" sein Blick fand gleich den ihren. Für einen Moment hatte sie fast vergessen, was sie vorhatte.

„Ähm, wir haben, wie es im Buch beschrieben steht, das Krötenblut hinzugefügt. Laut Text sollte sich der Trank nun orange färben, aber das tut er nicht."

Snape suchte den Arbeitsplatz nach Indikatoren ab, die den Trank hätten verfälschen können, fand aber auf den ersten Blick keine.

Als er sah, dass Marius und Lily ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen zischte er: „Was stehen sie beide dort so dumm rum? Während ich der Ursache auf den Grund gehe, können sie die restlichen Zutaten vorbereiten!"

Genau darauf hatte sie gewartet. Sie stellte sich schon fast aufdringlich Nahe zu Marius und fing an, das Heidekraut zu rupfen. Fast spielerisch drängten sich dabei ihre Finger zwischen seine. Mit einem letzten, prüfenden Blick zu Snape, der gerade dabei war jede einzelne Flasche zu öffnen und daran zu riechen, startete sie ihr Vorhaben.

„Du, Schatz? Wann genau holst du mich am Samstagabend ab?"

Marius blickte irritiert auf ihre ineinander geschlungenen Hände, währenddessen Snape die Flasche, die er gerade in den Händen hielt, geräuschvoll auf dem Tisch absetzte.

YES, dachte Lily und musste sich wirklich zurückhalten, nicht zu grinsen. Sie spürte die Blicke die er ihr zuwarf fast schon körperlich, doch sie blickte stur zu Marius.

Dieser schien endlich verstanden zu haben, was sie von ihm wollte und umfasste Lilys Hand. „Währe dir gegen sechs rrecht?" fragte er ganz Gentlemen-like und blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ja, das wäre mir recht. Ich freu mich!" hauchte sie und strich ihm eine blonde Strähne zurück hinter die Ohren.

„Icch au-" doch er wurde von einem sehr lauten Snape unterbrochen.

„Echsenblut!" bellte er. „Welcher Trottel hat hier Echsenblut reingefülllt?" die manipulierte Flasche in der Hand, blickte der Professor die beiden böse an.

Marius wollte sich von Lily entfernen, doch die hielt ihn stur am Hosenbein fest.

Snapes Blick verharrte kurz auf dem vor ihm stehenden Paar, bevor er sich eiligst davon machte. Beim Gehen raunzte er: „Es bleibt keine Zeit, den Trank nochmals herzustellen. Sie beide säubern jetzt die Kessel und den Arbeitsbereich! Die Stunde ist für heute beendet."

---

„Daz wahr guht!" Marius und Lily waren auf dem Rückweg von ihrer Zaubertrankstunde.

„Ja, das war es." Lily grinste ihn zufrieden an.

„Bis auf dass du länger gebraucht hast zu kapieren, was du tun sollst."

„Chja, aber daführ wahr icch guht!" Marius schubste Lily freundschaftlich zur Seite.

„Stimmt."

Mit sich und der Welt im Reinen, verabschiedete sie sich von Marius am Portraitloch und ging in ihr Zimmer. Ohne Furcht vor der Nacht und der damit verbundenen Träume ging sie schlafen. Sie wusste, dass die Träume diese Nacht anders ausfallen würden.

---

Es war Samstagabend. Lily stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich.

Sie trug ein bodenlanges, schwarzes Kleid, ihr Oberkörper wurde von einer trägerlosen, schwarzen Korsage bedeckt, die mit smaragdgrünen Stickereien verziert war.

Ihr Haar trug sie offen, es viel ihr in roten Wellen über die Schultern und bedeckte geschickt ihre vernarbte Wange.

Es fiel ihr immer noch schwer, ihr Gesicht im Spiegel zu betrachten, da half ihr auch das schönste Kleid nichts.

„Lily, Marius ist da!" Grace McCollough klopfte gegen ihre Tür.

Lily atmete noch einmal kurz durch und trat dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Grace, die sich auch schon für den Abend fein gemacht hatte, machte große Augen.

„Wow, Lily! Du siehst toll aus!"

„Chja, daz stihmmt."

Marius stand im Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums. Er trug einen eleganten schwarzen Anzug mit einer blauen Krawatte, die gut zu seinen Augen passte.

Sein blondes Haar hielt locker mit einer schwarzen Lederschleife, einzelne Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben" scherzte Lily und nahm Marius Arm dankend an.

Hoffentlich dachte Severus genauso wie Marius.

Beinahe hätte sie die große Halle nicht wiedererkannt. Die vier Haustische waren verschwunden, einzig der Lehrertisch stand noch an seinem angestammten Platz an der Stirn der Halle. Glitzernde Hogwarts-Banner, die ständig die Farbe wechselten, hingen von den Wänden, Kerzen illuminierten den Saal und die magische Decke zeigte ein stetiges Feuerwerk im wolkenklaren Himmel.

Marius und Lily standen mitten in dem Getümmel auf der Tanzfläche. Sie versuchte einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch zu erhaschen.

Da stand Professor McGongall. Sie schien sich angeregt mit Professor Castellano zu unterhalten. Professor Flitwick stand auf seinem Stuhl und führte einer etwas entnervt dreinschauenden Professor Saint-Claire Zauberkunsstücke vor.

In der Ecke standen die Professoren Umbridge und Sanchéz-Ramirez, beide ein Glas Wein in der Hand, spähten sie wie zwei Geier über die Schüler hinweg, immer auf der Suche nach einem Verstoß der Hausordnung.

Doch wo war Snape? Und noch wichtiger, wo war Ida?

Lily schaute zu Marius hinüber. Auch er schien die Halle nach den beiden abzusuchen.

„Siehzt du zie?"

„Nein, bis jetzt noch nicht. Sie wird noch kommen, hörst du? Immerhin sind die anderen Gastprofessoren auch hier."

„Chja. Es zind challe hierr! Außer Znape chund Ida!" Marius Hand verkrampfte sich um Lilys.

„Hör auf so was zu denken!" versuchte sie Marius zu berühigen. Doch auch ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals wenn sie daran dachte, dass die beiden es gerade miteinander trieben.

Auf einmal erstarrte Marius hektisch dreinschauender Blick auf dem Lehrertisch.

Lily folgte mit den Augen den Punkt, den Marius so dramatisch fixierte.

Da waren sie.

Severus und Ida betraten den Raum. Severus in seiner altbekannten schwarzen Robe und Ida in einem hautengen roten Top mit dem dazu passenden schwarzen Minirock. Wobei sie den Mini bei ihren letzten Schritten gerade noch einmal zurechtrückte. Oder wieder?

Marius ging nach vorn, doch Lily hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein! Lass es! Denk an unseren Plan!" sie drückte ihn eng an sich, gerade als Snape zu ihnen hinüberblickte.

„Sieh mich an!" Spielerisch fuhr sie mit den Händen über Marius Nacken und zwang ihn so sie anzusehen. „Schön lächeln!" presste sie durch ihr Lächeln.

„Meine lieben Schüler!" Dumbledore war erschienen und stand nun mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor seinem Rednerpult.

„Wie schön, dass ihr alle gekommen seid! Ich möchte jetzt keine langen Reden halten.

Dort hinten steht das Büffet (mit einem Zauberstabschwenk Dumbledores baute sich längs der Halle ein meterlanges Büffet, mit allen erdenklichen Köstlichkeiten auf, dass den Schülern ein lautes „Aahh!" entlockte) und hier die Musik (ein weiterer Schwenk und auf einem kleinen Podium vor dem Lehrertisch erschien eine Band aus Hauselfen und Gnome, mit Instrumenten, die Lily noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte).

So, ich denke, dass dürfte den Ansprüchen der jungen Ms. Collough genügen?"

Dumbledore blinzelte einer puterrot angelaufenen, aber dennoch vollkommen zufrieden dreinblickenden Grace entgegen.

„Gut! Dann kann der Spaß ja gleich beginnen. Aber wir wären ja nicht eine so alte Schule ohne Traditionen. Und da dieses Abschlussfest „ohne die Kleinen" ja heute zum ersten Mal stattfindet, habe ich mir eine Tradition ausgedacht, die, wie ich hoffe auch die folgenden Jahrzehnte und Jahrhunderte überstehen wird.

Ich bitte nun die Hauslehrer zu mir nach vorn."

Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout und Snape traten sichtlich irritiert nach vorn.

„Gut und nun die Haussprecher!" sagte Dumbledore fröhlich.

Oh, oh. Lily hatte gar kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Langsam schritt sie nach vorn.

Ein Blick auf die anderen Haussprecher sagte ihr, dass auch sie keinen Ahnung hatten, was hier vorging.

„Bitte, bitte. Stellen Sie sich gegenüber ihres jeweiligen Hauslehrers auf!" pfiff Dumbledore vergnügt.

Lily funkelte Dumbledore böse an, als sie sich gegenüber Snape positionierte, dessen Blick auch auf dem Schulleiter ruhte und definitiv „Mord" schrie.

„Wunderbar, wunderbar. So meine lieben Schüler. Der erste Tanz des Abends gehört den Haussprecher und dem Hauslehrer!"

Ein plötzliches Würgegefühl machte sich in Lily breit. Das konnte unmöglich sein Ernst sein!

„Ähm, Professor Dumbledore, Sir." Stephen Cornfoots leise Stimme, seinerseits Haussprecher von Ravenclaw, hallte durch den Raum. „ähm, ich...ich...soll m-mit Professor Flitwick tanzen?"

Gelächter hallte durch die Halle, doch Dumbledore bot dem schnell Einheit.

„Ruhe!...Oh, Ms. Cornfoot, ich gebe zu mein kleiner Plan hat da wohl eine kleine Lücke gehabt. Sagen Sie, wer ist ihre Stellvertreterin?"

„Ruthie O'Donnell, Sir." Sagte Stephen schnell.

„Ms. O'Donnell? Wären Sie so freundlich unseren jungen Stephen hier zu vertreten? Natürlich nur, wenn du damit einverstanden bist, Filius?"

„Aber natürlich, Albus!" kicherte Professor Flitwick.

„Dann kann es ja los gehen! Majestro? Musik!"

Die Hauselfen begannen ein mittelalterliches Stück und die ersten Paare, sprich Professor McGonagall zusammen mit Geoffrey Hooper, Professor Sprout und Owen Cauldwell sowie Professor Flitwick und Ruthie O'Donnell betraten die Tanzfläche.

„Na, Severus? Hast du ein Problem?" fragte Dumbledore als Snape sich immer noch nicht bequemte Lily auf die Tanzfläche zu führen.

„Ich tanze nicht." Schnarrte er.

„Oh, das ist aber schade. Dabei sieht Ms. Grey heute so bezaubernd aus. Soll ich dich dann vertreten, mein Lieber?" Dumbledore hielt Lily mit einem Augenblinzeln die ausgestreckte Hand hin, doch bevor sie ihre Hand in die des Schulleiters legen konnte, schnappte sich Snape Lilys Hand und zog sie ungeduldig auf die Tanzfläche.

Lily war so verstört, seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte zu fühlen, dass sie die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler gar nicht mitbekam.

„Du solltest öfter mal „nicht" tanzen." Flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Einmalige Sache" bluffte er, stieß sie von sich ab und ließ sie, eine Pirouette drehend, wieder in seine Arme fallen.

„So wie das mit Ida?" Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Die Musik hörte auf zu spielen und die Schüler fingen an zu klatschen.

Sie wollte sich von ihm wegdrehen, doch er drückte ihre Hüften gegen seine Lenden.

„Nein. So wie das mit uns" sagte er eisig, ließ sie los und verschwand von der Tanzfläche.

„Chej, daz wahr cheine rricchtig guhte Show! Marrcus chat sicch die Auhgen ausgestarrt."

Marius war hinter ihr aufgetaucht und zeigte mit dem Kopf in Richtung eines reichlich angepisst aussehenden Marcus.

Lily nickte nur traurig.

„So, jetzt bin icch drann!" er sah gespannt hoch zu Ida, die sich gerade angeregt mit Severus unterhielt. „Darf icch bitten, My Lady?" Auffordernd hielt er ihr seine Hand hin.

---

Es war mittlerweile der sechste Tanz, den sie mit Marius tanzte.

„Marius, ich kann nicht mehr, meine Füße tun weh!" beklagte sie sich.

„Warrte. Nur nocch cheinen Tanz, dann guckt zie gahnz bestihmmt!" sagte Marius aber auch er klang langsam müde.

Lily verdrehte die Augen. Das war jetzt schon das zehnte Mal, dass er das sagte und bis jetzt hatte sich Ida noch nicht eines Blickes in ihre Richtung erwürdigt. Snape schien die Konstellation Marius-Lily auch nicht weiter zu stören. Er war tief in einem Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore verstrickt.

„Autsch!" Lily war gerade mit ihrem Hacken umgegknickt. „Marius, bitte! Lass uns gehen!"

Marius stoppte und ließ sie los. Mit hängendem Kopf sagte er: „Vielleiccht chast du recht."

Lily sah ihn mitfühlend an, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zum Ausgang.

---

„Icch weiz niccht, waz icch noch machen zoll" sagte Marius plötzlich als sie die menschenleeren Korridore entlang gingen.

Lily hatte sich bereit erklärt, ihn bis zu seiner Wohnung zu begleiten.

„Tut mir leid." Sagte sie mitfühlend und diesmal, und das erstaunte sie am meisten, meinte sie es auch so.

Marius stoppte vor seiner Eingangstür und sah Lily giftig an.

„Acch tut ez? Du chast garr keine Ahnung, wie daz ist mit-mit cheinem Lehrerr..."

„Hey, hör zu!" Lily trat näher an ihn heran, „ob du's nun glaubst, oder nicht, ich weiß wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Ich weiß du könntest heulen und schreien, ich weiß, du verstehst die Welt nicht mehr und am liebsten würdest du dich selbst dafür Ohrfeigen, dass du dich in einen Lehrer verknallt hast..." Lily starrte Marius an. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, „...aber dass, was du auf keinen Fall tun solltest, ist, dich davon Kleinkriegen zu lassen, ok?"

Marius kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete die vor ihm stehende, völlig aufgelöste Rothaarige einige Minuten.

„Ches ging chier nie darrum, Marcus eiferrsücchtig zu macchen, choder?" fragte er leise.

„Nein." Schniefte Lily leise und strich sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Znape?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Lily nickte heftig, sie konnte nicht mehr sprechen, denn schon wieder fanden Tränen ihren Weg an die Oberfläche.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, zog Marius sie zu sich und hielt sie fest.

„Wirr zind schon zwei Idioten, niccht wahrr?" flüsterte er in ihr Haar hinein.

Lily nickte stumm und sah ihn an. Auch in seinen Augen glänzten Tränen.

Vorsichtig nahm er strich er ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Als er mit seinen Fingern über ihre verletzte Wange streichen wollte, drehte sie sich weg.

„Nicht." Bat sie.

„Es tuht mirr leid." Sagte er.

Lily lächelte ihn betrübt an. „Danke." Sagte sie.

Sie blickte ihn lange an. Seine Augen ruhten auf den Ihren, einzelne Haarsträhnen umrundeten sein aristokratisches Gesicht, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet...

Sie war einem Mann schon sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr so nahe gewesen. Seine Lippen zogen sie wie magisch an. Auch Marius schien das zu denken, er bückte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie zaghaft.

Gott, was für ein Gefühl. Sie war zu lange schon allein gewesen. Ihre Arme schlangen sich wie von allein um seinen Hals. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie in seine Wohnung.

Sie küssten sich nun wie wild. Lily nestelte wie verrückt an seinem Hemd herum während er gekonnte ihr langes Kleid über ihre Schenkel zog.

Von ihm getrieben, ließ sie sich mit dem Rücken aufs Bett fallen, streifte ihm sein, nun endlich offenes Hemd vom Körper und öffnete seine Hose.

Marius Hände fanden ihren Slip, streiften diesen schnell ab und begannen dann, sanft mit ihrer Perle zu spielen.

Lily krümmte ihren Rücken und spreizte ihre Beine um ihm noch mehr Spielraum zu verschaffen. Ungeduldig zog sie ihm die Hose samt Boxershorts nach unten und sah, dass er schon längst bereit war.

„Nimm mich jetzt, ich ertrag das nicht!" stöhnte sie.

Marius parierte aufs Stichwort und drang in sie ein.

Dieses Gefühl war so schon so fremd für sie geworden...

Er nahm sie hart und schnell. Keine unnötigen Zärtlichkeiten wurden ausgetauscht. Es war so, als ob beide wüssten, dass das hier nichts mit der verschmähten Liebe zu tun hatte, um die sie beide trauerten.

Als sie kam, war es nicht so wie bei Severus. Es war brutaler...realer. Sie erreichte ihren Höhepunkt und dann war auch alles schon wieder vorbei.

Marius ließ sich, schweißnass, neben ihr aufs Bett fallen.

Ihrer beiden Atem ging schnell und war das einzige, was in diesem Raum zu hören war.

„Wirr-wirr...", schnaubte Marius, „wir sind uhnz docch beide darrüber cheinig, daz daz nur ..."

„...Sex war, na klar." Beendete Lily, ebenso um Atem ringend seinen Satz.

Marius drehte sich auf die Seite und sah sie an.

„Liehbst du ihn?"

Lily lächelte schwach. „Ich fürchte schon, und du? Liebst du sie?"

„Chja, leider." Er grinste.

Sie schwiegen sich beide eine Weile an, bevor Marius die Stille durchbrach.

„Es, es izt nur...icch-icch würde challes darrum gehben, zu erfahrren, waz zie denkt, verrstehst duh? Waz zie fühlt...fürr micch."

Lily nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich auch", sagte sie, „ aber wir können sie ja schließlich nicht zwingen, uns zu sagen, was sie für uns fühlen."

„Chnein, daz niccht. Aber icch weiz einen Wehg, wie wir herrausbekommen können, ohne daz zie es erfahrren."

Lily blickte ihn irritiert an.

Marius grinste geheimnisvoll. „Warrte cheinen Moment."

Er stand auf, zog sich seine Boxershorts über und verschwand für einige Sekunden im Badezimmer. Als er wieder herauskam, hielt er eine kleine Phiole mit einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit in den Händen.

„Was ist das?" fragte Lily als Marius sich neben ihr auf dem Bett niederließ und ihr das kleine Fläschchen reichte.

„Daz ihzt Gecheimrezept von Chasputin! Ches cheizt Sentimento-Trank. Gib ches zu dem Bluht von derr Zielperrsohn chinzu, und schütte daz gahnze dann in ein Denkarium, dann du kahnnst sehen, waz sie fühlen fürr dich."

Lily staunte ihn ungläubig an. Der Sentimento-Trank schimmerte in der Phiole in ihren Händen wie ein schwarzes Meer. Schnell gab sie die Falsche Marius wieder zurück. Das undurchdringbare Schwarz der Flüssigkeit erinnerte sie zu sehr an die Undurchdringbarkeit von ihr zu bekannten Augen.

„Wie willst du Idas Blut bekommen?" fragte sie während sie aufstand und ihren Rock wieder nach unten zog.

Marius hatte es sich mittlerweile komplett auf dem Bett bequem gemacht und sah verträumt den Inhalt der Phiole an.

„Daz ist niccht daz Problem. Icch brauche ein Denkarium."

Lily lächelte ihn an. Sie wusste, wo sie eins finden konnte.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein." Sagte sie.

„Cheist daz, du chilfst mir?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Nur, wenn du mir auch etwas von dem Zeug gibst." Sagte sie Augenzwinkernd und verließ Marius' Räumlichkeiten.

Jetzt musste sie nur noch irgendwie an Severus Blut kommen.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hallo! Ich bin wieder zurück. Tut mir leid, dass es diesmal länger gedauert hatte. Ich hatte mündliche Prüfungen. Deshalb ist dieses Kapitel auch ein bisschen kürzer geraten als die anderen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem Spaß daran!_

_Vielen lieben Dank für die letzten Reviews, ich hoffe natürlich, ihr reviewt weiter!_

_LG Morgaine_

14.

Mit dem Abschlussball hielt allgemeine Erleichterung Einzug in Hogwarts. Zwar war noch nicht offizieller Schulschluss, doch das Leben für die Siebtklässler verlief eindeutig entspannter denn je. Die Schüler stromerten jetzt vergnügt durch die Gänge anstatt, wie vor den Prüfungen, mit der Nase in ihren Büchern in totenstille aneinander vorbeizuwaten. Kaum hatten die Hausgeister diese Umbruchstimmung gewittert, fingen auch sie wieder an, vergnügt Dungbomben zu werfen (gilt nur für einen speziellen Geist) oder durch quietschende Schüler hindurchzufliegen und sich an deren Schauern zu erfreuen. Selbst die meisten Lehrer sahen deutlich entspannter aus, als noch vor einer Woche. Bei McGonagall konnte man sogar manchmal die Andeutung eines Lächelns erkennen wenn sie Schüler bei irgendwelchen kleinen Tricksereien auf den Korridoren erwischte. Flitwick hatte nun entgültig seine Aufmerksamkeit an Professor Saint-Claire verloren, die, verständlicherweise, die meiste Zeit auf der Flucht vor ihm in ihrem Zimmer verbrachte.

Der Unterricht lief fiel lockerer ab als gewöhnlich. Man konnte ja nichts mehr verlieren, die Prüfungen waren absolviert, die Noten, wenn auch noch nicht verkündet, standen trotzdem fest. Deshalb gestalteten die meisten Lehrer ihren Unterricht eher frei. Man konnte Fragen zu Themengebieten stellen, die man noch nicht ganz verstanden hatte, häufig wurde die Zeit auch dafür genutzt, die Lehrkräfte Hogwarts sowie die ausländischen Vertreter wegen späteren Berufslaufbahnen zu befragen und die Stunden wurden früh beendet, sodass man noch etwas von dem schönen, fast schon sommerlichen Wetter draußen hatte.

Das galt für alle Lehrer...

Bis auf einen.

Professor Severus Snape stand vor Lilys brodelndem Kessel und sah sich kritisch dessen Inhalt an. Lily kannte diesen Ausdruck. Diese Mischung aus extremer Abscheu sich auch nur einen Zentimeter weiter über den Kessel zu beugen und großen Missfallen, meistens begleitet mit dem langsamen hochziehen einer Augenbraue, das deutlich besagte, dass ihm dieser Trank gar nicht zusagte.

Sie wusste, dass sie Mist gebaut hatte schon bevor sie die erste Zutat in den Kessel gab.

Aber es war auch so verdammt schwer, sich zu konzentrieren!

Einerseits die brütende Hitze, die in seinem Labor herrschte, nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass sie in einem Kellerraum so schwitzen könnte, andererseits hatte sie seit Tagen an nichts anderes mehr denken können, als diese verführerische schwarze Flüssigkeit, die Marius ihr vor die Nase gehalten hatte und die bald, so hoffte sie, ihr die ersehnten Antworten geben würde was dieser Kerl, der nunmehr seit geschlagenen zwei Minuten wie hypnotisiert in ihren Trank starrte, eigentlich wirklich für sie übrig hatte.

Marius war mit im Raum und arbeitete ruhig und gelassen weiter an seinem Trank. Während der Stunde hatte Lily wohl mitbekommen, wie er eines seiner Arbeitsinstrumente, ein kleines Messerchen, immer wenn er zu seinem Arbeitsplatz ging, ein kleines bisschen weiter in ihre Richtung stupste. Als Lily ihn verwirrt anblickte, starrte er nur das Messer, dann Snape und dann wieder das Messer an. Sie wusste, was er von ihr wollte.

Als Snape für kurze Zeit den Raum verließ, flüsterte Lily: „Wie stellst du dir das vor, mhm? Ich stech ihm das verdammte Ding in die Hand, hole mir das Blut und spaziere dann ganz einfach von dannen?"

„Laz dir waz einfallen!" flüsterte Marius zurück.

„Ha, ha. Einfacher gesagt als getan, mein Lieber."

Marius drehte sich lächelnd zu ihr und musterte sie eingehend. Seine Augen verharrten bei ihren Brüsten. „Fürr dicch müzte ez doch cheigentlich kaihn Prroblehm zein, Znape chein bisschen Bluht zu entlocken."

„Vergiss es. Du musst es doch gemerkt haben, er sieht mich nicht mehr an." Für einen Moment verließ Lily die neu gefasste Selbstbewusstheit der letzten Tage.

„Chidiot", sagte Marius geistesabwesend, fing sich aber schnell wieder, „wie chauch chimmer, duh muzt dicch beeilen, die Schuhle izt bald zu chende. Chast du daz Denkarium schon?"

Lily sah ihn entnervt an. „Das hast du mich in den letzten paar Tagen bestimmt schon zig-tausend Mal gefragt und die Antwort war immer die Gleiche: Nein. Habe ich nicht. Aber es wird schon da sein, wenn wir es brauchen, OK?", mit etwas mehr Gewalt als beabsichtigt, schmiss sie die Hälfte einer Knoblauchknolle in den, sowieso schon vermasselten Trank, „ Ah, wo wir grad beim Thema sind: DU hast auch nicht mehr alle Zeit der Welt. Die Gastprofessoren reisen auch in Kürze ab."

„Uhnd? Im Gegensatz zu dir, chabe icch wehnigstenz cheinen Plan!"

Gerade als Lily hinterfragen wollte, wie sein Plan denn so aussehe, kam Snape zurück ins Labor. Beide Schüler verfielen sofort wieder in Schweigen, senkten ihre Köpfe und arbeiteten in einträchtiger Monotonie weiter.

Vorsichtig schielte Lily nach oben und beobachtete Severus. Er strich im Vorbeigehen mit seinen Händen über die vielen Glasflakons, studierte mit kaltem Blick die Instrumente auf dem Arbeitsbereich, korrigierte dabei hier und da die Lage eines Spachtels oder eines Reagenzglases.

Lily blickte ihn gedankenversunken an.

Was fand sie nur an ihm? Er war kaltherzig, herrisch, mürrisch, ein absolutes Ekelpaket vor dem Herrn. Was zur Hölle hatte sie ihn seine Arme getrieben, die sie umschlungen. Jeden einzelnen Zentimeter ihrer Haut abtasteten, liebkosten, ihr wollüstige Schauer entlockten, sie bis zur Ekstase trieben... und noch weiter?

Sein Blick traf sie hart wie ein Stein.

Sie merkte, dass ihr Mund offen stand. Seine dunklen Augen musterten sie einmal von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie kam sich so dämlich vor.

„Ms. Grey", schnarrte er, währenddessen sie bei dem Klang seiner Stimme fast schon wieder in ihre kleine, schmutzige Gedankenwelt versank, „gehört das Ihnen?"

Fragend hielt er ihr ein Messerchen vor die Nase. DAS Messerchen, das Marius ihr schon die ganze Zeit unterjubeln wollte.

„Nein, Zir. Daz ihst meins." Schnellte Marius dazwischen, als er merkte, dass Lily die Sprache fehlte.

Snape drehte sich mit einem Satz um und blickte Marius abschätzig an.

„Dann machen Sie das auch kenntlich! Legen Sie es auf Ihre Seite! Es sind schon viele Unfälle durch solche Unachtsamkeiten passiert. Man arbeitet zusammen, ein schneller, unbedachter Griff zu den falschen Utensilien, die Klinke ist verschmutzt von anderen Giften...da kann man schnell seinen Trank mit verunreinigen!" Snape hielt ihm die Klinge hin, den Griff zu Marius gewandt.

„Chja, Zir."

Was als nächstes geschah, sah Lily wie in Zeitlupe und dennoch spielte sich alles so schnell ab, dass sie nichts hätte tun können um es zu verhindern.

Marius griff nach dem Messerheft und zog es mit einem kräftigen Ruck aus Snapes Hand.

Dieser gab nur einen kurzen Zzz-Laut von sich, Schnitt eine Grimasse und besah sich der Handinnenfläche in der, vor ein paar Sekunden noch, die Klinge ruhte.

Blut rann zwischen Snapes feingliedrigen Fingern entlang, erklomm seine Fingerspitzen und tropfte von dort schon fast andächtig auf den Tisch.

Niemand rührte sich. Lily stand da, mit offenen Mund, ihre Hände hielten wie in einer Momentaufnahme den Mörser. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

Nicht unbedingt, weil Marius es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, so etwas zu tun (sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das kein Unfall gewesen war), sondern weil der Anblick von Severus und dessen Blut das dort auf den Tisch tropfte, sie sonderbar verunsicherte.

Noch nie hatte sie den Meister der Zaubertränke verletzt gesehen und schon gar nicht blutend!

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, wie Marius mit seiner freien Hand in seiner hinteren Hosentasche herumnestelte und langsam ein weißes Stofftaschentuch herausholte.

„Ezz tuht mirr sehrr laid, Zir." Marius Stimme klang zittrig und demütig. Er versuchte Snape nicht anzusehen, während er schnell mit dem Taschentuch über die blutige Klinge fuhr.

Bevor Marius jedoch die Klinge komplett von der roten Flüssigkeit befreit hatte, griff Snapes unversehrte Hand mit einer schlangenartigen Geschwindigkeit nach dem Tuch und drückte dieses in seine blutende Handinnenfläche.

Während er fest drückte, um die Blutung einigermaßen in den Griff zu bekommen schenkte er Marius einen Blick, der vermutlich selbst dem schauererregendsten Schlossgespenst noch das Fürchten gelehrt hätte.

„Haben Sie denn keine Augen im Kopf !" bellte Snape gepresst während er gleichzeitig auf seine Hand sah, dessen Blut das Tuch mittlerweile schon in ein sattes Rot gefärbt hatte.

„Zir, ez tuht mirr wirklicch sehrr laid!" erwiederte Marius noch demütiger als zuvor und tat den Ansatz nach der Hand zu greifen. Offensichtlich um Snape zu helfen.

Doch Severus entzog dem Schüler seine Hand als ob er sich an etwas verbrannt hätte.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an! Sie haben schon genug Unheil für einen Tag angerichtet!" giftete er Marius an, seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich scharf in die von Marius.

Ohne einen Moment von seinem Opfer abzulassen, schnarrte er Lily an.

„Ms. Grey. Holen Sie mir meinen Zauberstab!"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen, erwachte Lily aus ihrer Trance, ließ den Mörser geräuschvoll auf der Tischplatte aufschlagen und schoss in sein Büro, zielstrebig auf Snapes Schreibtisch zu, krallte sich den dort liegenden Zauberstab und eilte zurück ins Labor.

Snape rupfte ihr den Stab unsanft aus der Hand und deckte seine Wunde auf.

Das Bluten war schon schwächer geworden und dort wo Lily jetzt stand, direkt neben Snape, konnte sie die feinen ,exakt geraden Linien erkennen, die die Klinge des Messers auf Severus Haut hinterlassen hatten und aus deren Mitte, fast schon bedächtig, sein dunkelrotes Blut floss.

„Rücken Sie mir von der Pelle, Grey!" zischte er und drückte sie dabei mit seinem ausgestreckten Zauberstabarm zur Seite.

Lily trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite und wurde Zeuge eines Zaubers, von dem sie jemals weder gelesen noch gehört hatte.

Fast zärtlich berührte Snape die Wunde mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und flüsterte etwas in einer ihr unbekannten Sprache. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Brauen, in voller Konzentration nach unten gezogen, trafen sich schon fast in der Mitte.

Lily bemerkte wie zwei kleine, gold-schimmernde Fäden aus der Spitze des Stabes züngelten und die verwundete Haut direkt unter ihnen abtasteten.

Snapes Flüstern wurde lauter und schneller und genauso verhielten sich auch die beiden Fäden. Wie Schlangen, die einem Flötenspieler gehorchen, tanzten sie, immer noch mit ihren Enden an den Zauberstab gebunden, über die Haut, tasteten jeden Zentimeter spielerisch ab.

Als sie am Einschnitt der Verletzung angekommen waren, dort wo das Messer angesetzt wurde, hörte Severus plötzlich auf zu Flüstern. Die Fäden folgten dem Beispiel ihres Meisters und erstarrten direkt über dem Einschnitt.

Für einen kurzen Moment verharrten die beiden goldenen Bändchen in dieser Position bevor sie, in einer Geschwindigkeit die für Lilys Augen gerade noch so nachvollziehbar war, durch Snapes Haut schossen und ein paar Millimeter weiter wieder auftauchten. Die Fäden kreuzten sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit und bevor sie sich versah, knoteten sich die Bänder am anderen Ende der Wunde zusammen und trennten sich vom Zauberstab.

Das Gold fing an zu schimmern und zu glänzen. Es illuminierte dadurch den ganzen Kellerraum. Das Licht war so stark, dass Lily aus Reflex die Augen schloss.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete, war die Wunde verschwunden.

Als Snape Lilys Staunen sah, lächelte er süffisant.

„Tja, Ms. Grey. Ich gebe es ja ungern zu, aber manche Zaubersprüche sind einfach effektiver als Zaubertränke."

„Daz warr chein sehrr schöhnerr Zauberr, Zir." Sagte Marius bewundernd.

„Hören Sie auf zu schleimen, Jefimowitsch." Schon hatte Marius wieder Snapes ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. „Räumen Sie lieber Ihren Platz auf und machen Sie, dass Sie rauskommen! ...Ah, das nehme ich an mich." Marius wollte gerade nach dem rot-eingefärbten Taschentuch greifen, aber Snape war schneller.

Er wand sich von Marius ab. Lily sah, wie er das Tuch in eine der Schubladen des Utensilienschrankes verstaute, während Marius hinter seinem Rücken lautlos fluchte.

Als Snape sich jedoch wieder umdrehte, hatte Marius wieder die Mimik eines eingeschüchterten Schuljungen.

---

„Sag mal, bist du Lebensmüde!"

Kaum hatte sich die Tür zu Snapes Büro hinter ihnen geschlossen, ging Lily Marius an die Gurgel.

„Waz?", fragte er unschuldig, „wenn duh dicch niccht trauhst! Waz soll icch dann machen?"

Lily ließ von ihm ab und marschierte wutschnaubend davon, Marius folgte ihr.

„Du solltest mir doch nur ein bisschen Zeit geben! Das war alles. Ich hätte es schon irgendwie bekommen" sagte Lily wütend.

Marius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Chej, waz sollte icch machen? Daz wahrr cheine cheinmalige Glegencheit. Znape chatte ez geradzu cherraus geforrdert, zo wie cherr die Klinge chin derr Chand chatte" sagte Marius entschuldigend.

Lily blieb abrupt stehen, was zur Folge hatte, dass Marius mit ihr kollidierte.

Als hätte sie nichts von dem Aufprall mitbekommen, drehte sie sich zu um.

„Und? Was hat uns deine „Einmalige Gelegenheit" gebracht? Wir haben immer noch kein Blut...Ok, zugegeben, wir, nein du warst Nahe dran, aber jetzt ist es weg."

Ein unheildrohendes Lächeln durchzog Marius Züge.

„Was?" fragte Lily. Ihr schwante nichts Gutes.

„Naja," sagte Marius, „chez izt ja niccht dirrekt weg."

„Doch, es ist in einer der Schubladen im Utensilienschrank."

„Genauh." Raunte Marius verschwörerisch.

„Na siehst du, es...-", ihr ging ein Licht auf, „nein! Nein! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Du...du willst es klauen?" Lily konnte die Hysterie in ihrer Stimme nur schwer verbergen.

Marius lachte als hätte Lily eben etwas vollkommen absurdes von sich gegeben.

„Chnein! Niccht icch...Du!"

„PpPpP" Lily zeigte ihm den Vogel.

„Ich glaub, du hast sie nicht mehr alle! Sehe ich irgendwie Suizid-Gefährdet aus?"

„Icch weiß, die Chidee klihngt verrühckt. Chaber wirr chaben keine Zeit mehrr. Ida reizt bahld ab chund Znape siehst duh chauch nurrr noch biz Schuhlchende. Chund daz izt chin chein parrr Tahgen." Sagte Marius dringend.

„Ich weiß das...", sie seufzte, „...nehmen wir mal an, ich würde mich dazu bereit erklären, in Snapes Büro einzubrechen...Sie komme ich überhaupt da rein? Alle Büros sind mit speziellen Schutzzaubern belegt und wie man die brechen kann, weiß ich nicht."

Marius grinste sie an. „Icch weiz wie duh dah rrein kohmmst."

Lily blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Kohmm mit."

Marius führte Lily in seine Räumlichkeiten und durchsuchte seinen Schrank nach irgendetwas, wobei Lily, die hinter ihm stand, in regelmäßigen Abständen, mit Wäsche abgeschmissen wurde, die Marius beim Suchen unachtsam hinter sich schmiss.

„Aha!"

Endlich hörte er auf zu suchen und drehte sich mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr um.

In seiner Hand hielt er einen kleinen, unscheinbaren, verrosteten Schlüssel.

Er reichte ihn Lily, die ihn, etwas ungläubig, entgegennahm.

„Äh, und was soll ich damit?" kritisch betrachtete sie den kleinen Schlüssel.

„Daz chist ein Chomi-Schüzzel. Cher pazt chin jedez Loch" sagte Marius stolz.

„Chab icch cherfuhnden."

„Und du bist sicher, dass der funktioniert?" der Schlüssel sah so verrostet aus, als würde er jede Sekunde in ihren Händen zu Staub zerfallen.

„Chja, natürrlicch funktioniert cher!", sagte Marius etwas ungehalten und schnappte ihr den Schlüssel aus der Hand um ihn bewundert zu betrachten. „Daz chist cheigentlicch chein normaler Muggel-Schlüzzel! Icch chabe ihn nur modifizierrt."

Er gab ihr den Schlüssel zurück. „Werr wührrde schon darrauf kohmmen, mit cheinem Muggel-Schlüzzel chein Schloss zuh knahcken?"

Lily überlegte. „Na gut, ich versuch's. Aber wenn dieser...dieser Omni-Schlüssel nicht funktioniert..."

„Daz wirrd cher."

Lily schnaubte. „Schön, und wie kommst du an das Blut von Ida?"

Marius bedachte sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick.

„Daz kriehg icch schon, laz daz nurrr meihne Sorrge zein!"

Er begleitete sie zur Tür.

„Chalso, biz morrgen Abend chat jeder von chuns beiden daz Bluht. Einverrstanden?"

Lily atmete tief ein. Der Gedanke, bei Snape einzubrechen gefiel ihr gar nicht. Aber der Drang, endlich einmal zu wissen, was Severus von ihr hielt, von ihr dachte, und noch wichtiger, für sie fühlte, war einfach zu groß als dass sie ihm einfach hätte widerstehen können.

„Gut, einverstanden."

Sie schickte sich an zu gehen, aber Marius hielt sie zurück.

„Äh, Lily? Daz Denkarrium? Woh treffen wirr chuns?"

Lily grinste.

„Siebter Stock. Warte einfach vor dem Bild mit den Trollen, die Ballet tanzen."

Mit den Worten zwinkerte sie Marius noch einmal frech zu, steckte den Schlüssel in ihre Hosentasche und verschwand zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht.

_So, ihr dürft euch bald auf mehr freuen, ab Freitag hab ich Ferien, dann hab ich mehr Zeit zum Schreiben!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hallo! Hier ist ein neues Kapitel! Hab gestern schon versucht es online zu stellen, aber die haben mich nicht reingelassen schnief_

_Danke für die letzten Reviews ! _

_Ich würd mich wie immer freuen, wenn ihr mir mitteilt, wie es euch gefallen hat_

_Viel Spaß!_

_Morgaine_

15.

Es war stockdunkel. Lily schlich durch die schier endlos anmutenden Kerkerkorridore. Sie bewegte sich so leise sie nur konnte, immer auf der Hut vor den verräterisch rot-glühenden Augen von Mrs Norris, Filchs heimtückischen kleinen Flo-Bus, die des öfteren hier die Runde machte. Bei jedem kleinen Schritt achtete sie darauf, so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu produzieren, selbst wenn das Schnarchen, das aus den Gemälden drang, ihre Schritte problemlos übertünchten. Aber sicher war sicher. Was würde passieren, wenn einer der Einwohner dieser Gemälde auf einmal wach wurde?

Das wollte sich Lily lieber gar nicht erst vorstellen. Sie beschritt weiter ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit, tastete sich an den kühlen Steinwänden ihren Weg entlang , vorbei an modernden Ritterrüstungen und penetrant-müffelnden Wandteppichen, bis sie unter ihren Fingerspitzen endlich das fühlte, was sie seit nun mehr einer guten halben Stunde in der Dunkelheit gesucht hatte. Snapes Bürotür.

Vorsichtig tastete sie sich die Holzbretter entlang bis sie das gusseiserne Schlüsselloch spürte. Ihre Hände zitterten fürchterlich, als sie hinter sich griff und den verrosteten Omni-Schlüssel aus ihrer Gesäßtasche zog. Um sich besser konzentrieren zu können, hielt sie die Luft an und hielt mit ihrer freien Hand ihr anderes Handgelenk umklammert als sie den Schlüssel in die Mündung einführte, um zu verhindern, dass der Schlüssel zu heftig gegen das Schlüsselloch tickte.

Sie traute ihren Ohren nicht, als sie den Schlüssel drehte und die Verriegelungen der Tür mit einem leisen „klick" wirklich nachgaben und ihr Eintritt gewährte.

Die schwere Holztür ächzte kurz auf, als Lily sie behutsam und mit leichter Gewalt einen Spalt breit aufdrückte. Wie versteinert blieb sie stehen und horchte in den Raum hinein.

Sie musste sehr vorsichtig sein, da Snapes private Räumlichkeiten direkt an sein Büro grenzten und auch eine Tür direkt von seinem Wohn- und Schlafbereich ins Büro führte.

Kein Ton kam aus den Räumen vor ihr.

Sie atmete noch einmal kurz durch und schob sich dann langsam durch den Türschlitz.

GottseiDank kannte sie diese Räume gut genug um sich einigermaßen problemlos und schnell bis hin zur Labortür vorzutasten.

Drinnen angekommen, schloss sie die Tür und trat in den mit Schwärze gefüllten Laborraum. Beide Arme ausgestreckt, schob sie einen Fuß vor den Anderen, bis sie endlich die ersehnte Kälte der glatten Arbeitstische unter ihren Fingern spürte.

Sie tastete sich einmal um diese herum, bis sie meinte direkt parallel zum Utensilienschrank zu stehen und streckte von dort ihre Hände aus.

Einen kleinen Schritt musste sie noch machen, nur einen kleinen Schritt...

Da! Sie fühlte die kühlen Glasfenster des Schrankes und das raue Holz!

Mittlerweile schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals. Das stetige, schnelle Wummern ihres Herzschlages war das einzige, was sie hörte.

Während sie vorsichtig die oberste Schublade des Schrankes öffnete, sah sie immer wieder hektisch in Richtung Labortür, in der Hoffnung, durch die Dunkelheit hindurch erkennen zu können, ob sich dort draußen etwas bewegte oder nicht.

Zaghaft griff sie in die geöffnete Schublade. Dort lagen allerlei Dinge. Einige kannte sie. Dort lagen leere Phiolen, Reagenzgläser, Pinzetten, Spachtel und andere, kleine Arbeitsmaterialien. Aber auch Dinge, die sie nicht kannte, und unter dem Einfluss von Helligkeit wahrscheinlich auch nie freiwillig angefasst hätte. Sie berührte etwas Flusiges, was, wenn man es an einer bestimmten Stelle berührte, kurz zusammenzuckte. Dann waren da noch andere Dinge. Schleimige Dinge, zu Lilys Beruhigung, allerdings in Tüten abgefüllt. Sie war sich sicher, dass das die Schublade war, in die Snape das Taschentuch gelegt hatte. Aber so sehr sie auch suchte, sie konnte es so einfach nicht finden.

Unschlüssig stand sie vor der Schublade und massierte sich die Schläfen.

Sie sah keine andere Möglichkeit.

Nur für einen kleinen Moment, sagte sie sich.

Das wird kaum auffallen...

Lily griff in ihren rechten Ärmel und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.

„Lumos!" wisperte sie und der Raum illuminierte augenblicklich in einem angenehmen sanften, weißen Licht.

So sah die Welt schon ganz anders aus! Mit deutlich mehr Zuversicht griff sie das zweite Mal in die Schublade. Wie sie vorher schon erfühlt hatte, lagen dort, in der einen Ecke, die alltäglichen Arbeitsgeräte eines Tränkemeisters und in der anderen flache, zugeschweißte Tüten mit gelblich-glibbrigen Inhalt, dessen Definition Lily nicht bekannt war und die sie auch nicht wissen wollte. Auf diesen Tüten lag ein großes Staubknäuel, das zusammenzuckte, als Lilys Hand an ihm vorbei und tiefer in die Schublade greifen wollte.

Erschreckt zog sie die Hand wieder heraus und beleuchtete den kleinen Dreckhaufen.

Bei näherem hinsehen, erkannte sie zwei kleine, grüne Augen, die sie durch die Flusen hindurch misstrauisch beobachten. Zwischen dem Augenpaar war ein kleiner schwarzer Punkt, der unaufhörlich hoch und runter wackelte. Lily kam zu dem Schluss, dass es seine Nase sein musste...Das war ein Tier! Ok, zugegeben, auf den ersten Blick vielleicht nicht aber bei näherer Betrachtung hatte man den Eindruck, es handele sich um eine Mini-Ausgabe eines Igels der irgendwie in einen Staubsaugerbeutel gefallen ist und nach kräftigen Durschütteln, durch das Saugrohr zurück nach draußen geklettert ist.

„Hey Flusi! Keine Angst, ich tu dir nichts, ich..." Dort! In der Ecke sah sie Marius Taschentuch. Severus Blut haftete immer noch daran!

Behutsam griff sie an Flusi vorbei in die Ecke, zog das Taschentuch hervor und legte es auf den kleinen Vorsprung des Schrankes.

„Ms Grey, könnte ich vielleicht erfahren, was sie hier zu suchen haben?"

Sie erstarrte. Selbst das so penetrante Zittern ihre Finger vereiste augenblicklich.

„Ms Grey? Ich warte!" Sie konnte das ungeduldige Tippen seiner Schuhe auf den Steinboden hören.

Verzweifelt schnappte sie sich eine der leeren Phiolen und drehte sich um.

„Oh, Severus! Ich hab nur was gesucht!" sagte sie unbeteiligt wie nur möglich und zeigte ihm die kleine Glasflasche.

Snapes Mimik war undurchschaubar. Er betrachtete mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Ungläubigkeit gepaart mit einem guten Schuss Ungehaltenheit. Seine Augen, von Lilys Zauberstab erleuchtet, drückten deutlichen Ärger aus.

Ohne auf den Flakon in ihrer Hand einzugehen, trat er näher.

„Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?" zischte er.

„Äh...phh...ich?"

„Ja, du!" raunzte er ungehalten.

Lilys Hirn raste, doch unter den schwarzen, sie durchbohrenden Augen, fiel ihr so schnell nichts gescheites ein.

„I-Ich..." , sie schluckte, „Die Tür war offen!"

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stockwerk nach oben. „Ach...wirklich?"

Lily lachte gespielt. „Natürlich, Severus! Anders wäre ich doch hier nicht reingekommen."

Immer noch durchbohrte sie sein Blick.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich abgeschlossen habe...wie jeden Abend." Sagte er ölig wobei ein siegessicheres Lächeln seine Züge umspielte.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja, dann musst du dich wohl getäuscht haben. Die Tür war offen, als ich angeklopft habe."

„Mhm" machte Snape und betrachtete sie eingehend.

„Gib mir deinen Zauberstab!" er reichte ihr auffordernd die Hand.

„Warum?"

Ungehalten zog er ihr den Stab aus der Hand. „Weil ich überprüfen will, ob du mich angelogen hast!" fauchte er.

Gekonnt schwung den Stab.

„Priori Incantato!"

Ein schwaches Grau schoss aus dem Zauberstab. Der graue Rauch formte die Worte „Wingardium Leviosa", verschwand dann und lies die beiden allein in der Dunkelheit.

„Zufrieden?" keifte Lily, „den Zauber brauchte ich heute in Professor Flitwicks Unterricht und dannach habe ich den Stab nur noch gebraucht um hier Licht zu machen!"

„Lumos!" Snape schwang erneut ihren Zauberstab und reichte ihn ihr zurück.

„Zufrieden? Nein, zufrieden bin ich nicht! Ich dulde es nicht, dass Schüler in meinen Privaträumen herumlaufen, egal ob die verdammte Tür nun geöffnet war oder nicht!"

zischte er gefährlich.

Lily stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Erstens. Du kennst mich. Ich würde hier nie im Leben einfach so rumschnüffeln. Zweitens: Ich brauchte nur diese Phiole, weil mein kümmerlicher Rest an den Dingern zerbrochen ist."

„Aha", sagte Severus samtig, wobei er nicht sie direkt sondern knapp an ihr vorbei sah, „und was ist das?"

Er griff an ihr vorbei und hielt ihr Marius Stofftaschentuch vor die Nase.

„Äh,", sagte Lily schon deutlich unsicherer, „das gehört Marius. Ich hab es zufällig gefunden und dachte, ich könnte es ihm gleich mitbringen, wenn ich schon mal hier bin."

Snape grinste sie spöttisch an.

„Na wenn das so ist..." er hielt ihr das Taschentuch hin.

„Danke" Lily klang deutlich erleichtert.

„Oh!", Snape entzog ihr das Tuch wieder, „wir wollen Mr Jefimowitsch doch kein dreckiges Taschentuch wiedergeben!"

Mit einem kurzen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes säuberte er das Tuch.

Lily starrte auf das feine Weiß des Stoffes.

„Hier!" sagte Snape süßlich und reichte ihr das Tuch.

Sie nahm es sichtlich sprachlos entgegen. „D-Danke." Sie dachte verzweifelt an die Chance, die er ihr gerade genommen hatte.

Snape grinste sie an. „Gern geschehen, Ms Grey. Würden Sie nun bitte die Freundlichkeit besitzen, aus meinen Räumlichkeiten zu verschwinden? Ich habe morgen Unterricht und dafür brauche ich meinen Schlaf."

„Ja-ja, natürlich." Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie auf das Tuch in ihren Händen und ging langsam nach draußen.

---

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Ihre einzige Chance war weg! Verdammt! Verdammt!

Wütend schlug Lily beim Gehen immer wieder gegen die rauen Steinwände. Ihr war es egal ob sie jemand hörte oder nicht. Ihr war alles egal. Severus wusste es! Er musste es gewusst haben!

Sie musste Marius warnen!

Schnell erklomm sie die letzten Treppenstufen, die zum Siebten Stockwerk führten.

Marius wartete vor dem Porträt Barnabas des Blöden, die Trolle im Tutu hinter ihm im Bild.

Als er Lily sah, stürmte er auf sie zu. „Wahrrum chat daz zo lahnge gedauherrrt?" flüsterte er aufgeregt.

„Ich-ich hab das Blut nicht bekommen!" flüsterte Lily zurück.

„Wazz?"

„Ja. Er hat mich erwischt. Ich hatte das Tuch schon, aber er hat es mir weg genommen und sauber gemacht und...und...ich glaub er weiß, was wir machen wollen!"

Marius runzelte die Stirn. „Wocher sollte cher ches wizzen?"

„Ich weiß nicht... aber es ist besser, wenn wir verschwinden." Lily nahm Marius am Arm und versuchte ihn wegzuziehen, doch der blieb eisern stehen.

„Chnein!", er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog ein ähnliches Tuch hervor, wie das, was er bei Snape benutzt hatte. Auch auf diesem war Blut. „Icch chabe meihn Bluht! Und icch will ez jehtzt macchen!"

„A-aber..." stotterte Lily verzweifelt.

„Nicchtz chaber!", Marius riss sich von ihr los, „icch will wizzen, wahs Ida von mirr dehnkt, verstahnden? Icch muhss ez wizzen! Duh, vohn challen Menschen, muhsst daz docch verrrstehen!" Marius blickte Lily verzweifelt an.

Nach kurzem Zögern resignierte sie schließlich.

„Also gut" seufzte sie.

Marius nahm sie fest in die Arme. „Dahnke, Lily."

Schnell machte sie sich von ihm los und zeigte auf die Steinwand gegenüber des Porträts.

„Da ist das Denkarium drin." Sagte sie.

Marius sah sie skeptisch an. „Daz Denkarrium? Chin cheiner Wahnd?"

„Nein, im Raum der Wünsche!"

„Uhnd wie kohmme icch dah rrein?"

„Ganz einfach. Du musst dich ganz fest darauf konzentrieren, dass du ein Denkarium brauchst. Mit diesem Wunsch gehst du drei Mal an dieser Wand entlang. Nach dem dritten Mal, müsste dort eine Tür erscheinen." Sagte Lily fachmännisch.

„MÜZZTE cheine Tührr erscheihnen?" fragte Marius zweifelnd.

Lily klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge. Du bist verzweifelt. Da kommt schon eine Tür!"

„cha cha" er warf der Wand noch einmal einen kritischen Blick zu bevor er anfing mit geschlossenen Augen und, in Konzentration, zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an der Wand entlang zu laufen.

„Siehst du! Ich wusste es klappt."

Lily sah wie sich die Tür aus den Wänden heraus manifestierte.

„Ches chat tatsächlicch geklahppt!" Ihm war die Überraschung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Lily grinste ihn an. Sie freute sich wirklich sehr für ihn, auch wenn das Taschentuch dass sie durch ihre Hose befühlen konnte, ihre Freude erheblich trübte.

Wenigstens hatte einer von ihnen die Chance, zu erfahren, was in ihren Geliebten Lehrern so vorging.

Marius stand vor der Tür und atmete tief durch. „Icch wehrrd dann mahl" sagte er als er sich zu Lily umdrehte.

„Mhm, viel Glück!" sagte sie leise.

„Bleihbst duh chier?", fragte er vorsichtig, „icch mein, wenn duh niccht wihllst, izt daz auch cho keh."

Lily lächelte ihn an. „Nein, ich bleib hier. Schließlich will ich hören, ob sich die ganze Aktion gelohnt hat."

„Guht." Marius öffnete die Tür. „Ach, Lily?"

„Sie blickte ihn an.

„Ches tuht mirr sehr Laid...wehgen dehm Bluht, meine icch!"

Sie nickte. „Ist schon gut..." sie merkte wie ihr die Tränen kamen, „geh schon! Wir haben schließlich nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!"

------

Sie hockte sich in eine Nische gleich neben dem Porträt und wartete. Gleich nachdem Marius durch den Raum getreten war, verschwand die Tür wieder und ließ sie allein mit ihren Gedanken zurück.

In ihre kreiste alles um die Szene im Labor, die sie eben erlebt hatte...

Sie hatte es sich so sehr gewünscht. Nur ein klitzekleines bisschen Blut hätte ausgereicht, um ihren aufgewühlten Geist endlich einmal zu beruhigen. Ihre Gedanken zu zähmen und endlich einmal wieder richtig durchschlafen zu können...egal, was Severus Blut ihr gezeigt hätte...egal ob er irgendetwas für sie fühlte oder nicht.

Wenigstens hätte sie dann Gewissheit gehabt.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon dort saß. Einzig die leicht verschlafenen ersten Lichtstrahlen, die durch die großen Schlossfenster hereinfielen, sagten ihr, dass der Tag langsam anbrach.

Sie fröstelte und wünschte sich, Marius möge langsam wieder erscheinen.

Als ob Merlin sie erhört hätte, bekam sie ihre Antwort.

„Lily?" flüsterte Marius.

„Ich bin hier." Schnell stand sie auf und ging auf Marius zu. Die Tür hinter ihm verschmolz gerade wieder zu einer soliden Steinwand.

Als sie auf ihn zu trat, bemerkte sie, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Was ist?" fragte sie schockiert und strich ihm sanft über den Arm.

Marius wischte trotzig ein paar Tränen hinfort und grinste ihn an.

„Mirr geht's prrimah. Icch wuzzte, zie liehbt micch!"

Er strahlte sie an. Es schien, als seien ihm grade tausend Steine vom Herzen gefallen.

„Oh, das ist toll!" Lily nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn herzhaft.

Marius erwiderte die Umarmung. „Chja. Duh glauhbst garr niccht, waz daz führr chein Gefühl izt...im Denkarrium. Daz izt so...so..."

„Verboten?" fragte eine kalte Stimme hinter den Beiden.

Lily fuhr herum. Zum zweiten Mal starrte sie in das erboste Gesicht von Professor Snape.

Ida stand direkt hinter ihm. Sie sah Marius empört an.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi Leute! Wieder ein neues Kapitel. Diesmal ist es wirklich eher kurz geworden. Aber ich verspreche euch nicht zuviel wenn ich sage, dass wirklich alles drin ist, was rein muss._

_Wie immer bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich für die lieben Review und freu mich wie ein Kleinkind auf viele weitere._

_Liebe Grüße _

_Morgaine_

16.

„Ms Grey, Mr Jefimowitsch, folgen Sie mir!" Snapes Tonfall war kalt wie Eis.

„Nein," Ida trat hinter Severus und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, „ich kümmere mich um Marius."

Snape schnellte herum und starrte sie ungläubig an. Doch diese ignorierte ihn und blickte zu Marius. „Mr Jefimowitsch, Sie kommen mit mir."

Ida ging erhobenen Hauptes an dem in sich versunken Marius vorbei.

„Chja, Profezzor!" erwiderte er kleinlaut. Bevor er ihr folgte, schenkte er Lily noch ein kleines, hoffnungsvolles Lächeln und machte dann, dass er Ida hinterherkam.

„Ich warte, Ms Grey!" zischte Snape hinter ihr. Lily atmete noch einmal kurz durch und drehte sich um.

Snapes Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, die Hände hatte er vor seiner Brust verschränkt und die Art, wie er einfach nur da stand und gar nichts sagte, ließ Lilys Magen ungut zusammenkneifen.

Er musterte sie kurz, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und marschierte schnellen Schrittes Richtung Büro. Lily hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen, ein paar Mal hatte sie ihn schon aus den Augen verloren und für einen kurzen Moment daran gedacht, einfach zu verschwinden, aber irgendetwas in Ihr sagte ihr, dass Severus sie trotzdem finden würde.

---

Die Tür peitschte hinter Lily zu als sie in sein Büro trat.

„Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?" flüsterte Snape. Er stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch, den Rücken zu ihr gewandt.

Lily hätte es lieber gehabt, er hätte sie angeschrieen. Dieses Flüstern ließ die Angst durch ihre Venen kriechen und raubte ihr die Möglichkeit jeglichen klaren Gedanken zu formulieren.

„Ich...ich..." stotterte sie unsicher.

Snape drehte sich um. „Du...was?" zischte er.

Lily nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. „Ich wollte wissen, was du von mir denkst." Sagte sie mit klarer Stimme. Ihre Knie drohten gleich unter ihr zusammenzubrechen und ihre Finger hatten schon wieder dieses ungute Zittern angenommen. Krampfhafte versuchte sie, seinem bohrenden Blick standzuhalten.

„UND VON FRAGEN HAST DU ANSCHEINEND NOCH NIE ETWAS GEHÖRT?" bellte er.

Die Zornesfalte auf seiner Stirn hatte sich gerade um mehrere Zentimeter vertieft.

Lily widerstand der natürlichen Reaktion ihres Körpers, erschrocken zusammenzufahren und blickte ihn stattdessen trotzig an.

„Ha! Du bist wirklich witzig, Severus! Und was hättest du dann gesagt? Mhm?", wütend stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften, „ Ms Grey, sie sind wirklich eine talentierte Schülerin...in vielerlei Sinne?" imitierte sie Snape.

Severus Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „"Talentiert" wäre wohl doch etwas übertrieben...in vielerlei Sinne" fauchte er, wobei ein diabolisches Lächeln seine Züge umspielte.

Lily stand der Mund offen. „Na vielen Dank auch!" blaffte sie. „Wirklich gut zu wissen!"

Snape sah sie unbeteiligt an. „Ich sagte doch, du hättest einfach nur fragen brauchen."

Doch für Lily war dieses Thema noch nicht gegessen. „Jetzt weiß ich auch endlich, warum du so auf Kessel stehst. Du kannst mit DEINEM Stab einfach nicht umgehen!"

Snape schoss um seinen Schreibtisch herum und stand binnen weniger Sekunden gefährlich nahe vor Lily. „Treib es nicht zu weit!" schnarrte er.

„Ich? ICH?" schrie Lily. Sie hatte nunmehr jegliche Angst vor ihrem Gegenüber verloren.

„Ich soll es nicht zu weit treiben?" Die Wut und die Verzweifelung die sich über die letzten Wochen angesammelt hatten, standen ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Fass dir doch mal an deine eigene, krumme Nase! DU bist es doch, der nicht weiß wo seine Grenzen sind. DU bist es, der es ständig zu weit treibt! Behandelst mich wie ein Nutte, nach dem du mit mir geschlafen hast und..."

Doch bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, hatte Snape sie bei den Armen gepackt und sie quer durchs Zimmer an die nächste Wand gedrückt. „Hüte deine Zunge, Lily, sonst..."

Unwirsch machte sie sich los und schubste ihn mit aller Macht von sich weg.

Tränen standen in ihren Augen als sie ihn ansah.

„Sonst was?" schrie sie verzweifelt. „Glaubst du wirklich, DAS würde mir weh tun?" mit zittrigen Fingern zeigte sie auf die Stellen an ihren Armen an denen Severus sie grade noch so grob gepackt hatte. „Glaubst du wirklich, DAS würde mich auch nur noch im geringsten beeindrucken? Hast du auch nur die geringste Vorstellung davon, wie sehr du mir weh getan hast? Ohne mich dabei auch nur einmal zu berühren?"

Langsam, ohne den, immer noch gleichgültig dreinblickenden Tränkemeister aus den Augen zu lassen, fing Lily an durch den Raum zu waten. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Benetzen ihre T-Shirt.

„Du hast mich behandelt wie DRECK! Du hast dir genommen was du brauchtest und den Rest einfach zurückgelassen! Dir war es doch scheißegal, wie es mir dabei geht! Dass du dich einfach zurückziehst, nachdem du mich genommen hast und wieder den korrekt Herrn Oberlehrer spielst, das KOTZT mich an!"

Wütend, dass sie schon wieder vor ihm weinte, strich sie sich ärgerlich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung wie das ist, wenn man jemanden wirklich begehrt. Und wenn dieser Jemand dieses Begehren dann erwidert ist das wie...wie der Himmel schlechthin! Doch was ist, wenn sich dieser Jemand einem dann ganz und gar entzieht?

Du fühlst dich leer und ausgelaugt. Du kannst nicht mehr schlafen, weil du andauernd an die Berührungen, Gesten und Küsse des Anderen denken musst. Es macht dich verrück!"

„Ich habe dich begehrt" Lily lächelte ihn durch einen Tränenschleier müde an.

„Und dann..." entkräftet strich Lily sich die Wogen ihres roten Haares hinter die Ohren, sodass Snape genau auf ihre vernarbte Wange sah.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich musste ständig an dich denken. Und du hast mich nicht einmal mehr angesehen!"

Snape holte gerade Luft und es sah aus, als wolle er zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch Lily winkte nur ab.

„Nein, Severus. Jetzt bin ich mal dran! Du fragst mich, warum Marius und ich das getan haben?"

Sicheren Schrittes ging sie nun energisch auf Snape zu, der immer noch wie eine Salzsäule mitten im Raum stand und sie von oben bis unten musterte.

„Weil wir beide keinen anderen Ausweg sahen. Wir wären daran zugrunde gegangen, nicht zu wissen, was ihr, Ida und Du für uns fühlt."

Sie stand ihm nun ganz nahe, so nahe, dass ihr Nasenspitze fast seine Lippen berührte.

„Selbst wenn uns dieser Sentimento-Trank eröffnet hätte, dass ihr uns nicht liebt, oder was auch immer, hätten wir es wenigstens gewusst. Verstehst du das, Severus?"

Severus sah überheblich auf sie herab, als er sprach klang er ungerührt.

„Und selbst dann, hättet ihr ja noch euch beide gehabt um euch zu trösten, nicht wahr?"

Lily zog eine ihrer Augenbrauen in Snape-Manier nach oben. „Und? Du hattest Ida und ich hatte Marius. Quit pro quo." Sagte sie kaltherzig und sah in dabei direkt in die schwarzen Augen.

„Ah" sagte Snape gelassen. „Also war das für dich ein kleines Rachespielchen in der Hoffnung mich eifersüchtig zu machen?" Ein bittersüßes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

Lily tat so als würde sie über etwas nachgrübeln. „Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass es am Anfang so war, ja. Doch gleich nachdem ich diese äußerst heiße Nacht mit Marius verbracht hatte, kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass das bei dir sowieso nichts bringen wird. Denn du bist und bleibst ein emotionsloses-kaltes-Arschloch!"

Bei den letzten drei Worten tippte Lily Severus bei jedem Wort hart in die Brust und starrte ihn unverhohlen an.

Auf Snapes Stirn pochte eine Ader verdächtig schnell, doch der Tränkemeister behielt seine Contenance. „Und TROTZDEM hast du versucht mein Blut zu stehlen um damit meine Gefühle für dich zu erfahren." Sagte er lässig. „Tz tz tz, wie wichtig können dir die Gefühle eines emotionslosen, kalten Arschlochs schon sein, frag ich mich?"

„Hoffnung" sagte Lily leise. „Vielleicht die gleiche Hoffnung, die Dumbledore trotz deiner Vergangenheit in dich hatte."

Diesmal war es Snape, der seinen Kopf wegdrehte. Doch Lily zog ihn sanft am Kinn zurück und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen.

„Die Hoffnung, dass du die Liebe, die ich für dich empfinde, durch deine kalten, schwarzen Augen sehen kannst."

Nach einem kurzen Blick in seine, nun doch leicht entgleisten Gesichtzüge, ließ sie von ihm ab und trat Richtung Ausgang.

Als sie die kühle Klinke in die Hand nahm, sah sie noch einmal zurück.

„Ach Severus? Zieh mir ruhig Hauspunkte ab, gib mir Strafarbeiten" sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das war es mir wert."

Mit diesen Worten trat sie durch die Tür. Zum ersten Mal verließ sie Snapes Büro mit dem untrüglichen Gefühl, gesiegt zu haben.

---

Fast andächtig schlenderte sie durch die langen Flure von Hogwarts. Die Nacht war nun völlig verschwunden und die Sonne überzog die Länderein in den schönsten violett und orange-Tönen. Das Schloss war ihr Zuhause geworden. Sie liebte es wie keinen zweiten Platz auf der Welt.

Und nun hieß es bald Abschied nehmen. Abschied für immer.

Heute würde sie nicht zum Unterricht gehen. Heute würde sie einfach nur ihre eigene Freiheit genießen.

Sie ließ das gerade passierte noch einmal Revue passieren und musste über sich selbst grinsen.

Wenn man bedenkt, wie viel Angst sie in der ersten Klasse noch vor Snape hatte! Manchmal hätte sie am liebsten seine Stunden geschwänzt. Zusammengesunken, den Tränen nahe, war sie manchmal gewesen, wenn er sie vor der ganzen Klasse zusammengefaltet hatte!

Und eben hatte sie IHN zusammengefaltet und dabei, so schien es ihr, die Wut von ganzen Sieben Jahren herausgebrüllt.

Sie verließ Hogwarts durch die großen Eichentüren und machte sich auf den Weg zum See. Dort angekommen, zog sie sich die Schuhe aus und vergrub ihre nackten Zehen im Sand während das Wasser sanft über ihren Fußrücken schwabbte.

„Chej." Marius legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Hey." Antwortete Lily.

„Duh lehbst noch?" Marius lächelte Lily an.

Sie lächelte zurück. „Ja, ich lebe noch. Und du siehst auch noch ganz lebendig aus."

Marius sah grinsend nach unten. „Chja. Weizt duh, Idah wahr garr niccht sooo sauer auf micch."

Lily schubste Marius freundschaftlich an. „Ach nein?" fragte sie schelmisch.

„Neihn. Zie wahrr eherr...wie sahgt man?...gerührrt."

„Tatsächlich? Na, du hast es gut." Brummte Lily.

„Natürrlich wahr sieh wühtend, chaber alz icch ihr erklährt chabe, warrum icch dahz gemacht chabe...na ja, zie fahnd ches niccht guht chaber zie chat micch verrstanden."

„Also ist alles wieder im Lot" fragte Lily.

„Challes chalb so schlimm. Biz Schulchende darrf icch zie niccht mehrr sehen, chaber dann kahnn icch ja macchen waz icch will..."

Lily hakte sich bei Marius ein. „Das freut mich für dich."

„Chund bei dir?" fragte Marius vorsichtig, als die beiden Arm in Arm ins Schloss zurückgingen.

„Mhm...Also mir geht's gut." Sagte Lily lächelnd.

Marius lachte. „Verrrstehe. Duh chast ihm Zaures gegehben!"

Jetzt musste auch Lily lachen.

Eine Weile gingen sie stillschweigend nebeneinander her. Als sie vor dem Portraitloch der Slytherins angekommen waren, drehte sich Marius noch einmal zu Lily.

„Chier." Er hielt eine halbvolle Phiole mit einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit vor ihre Nase. Der Rest des Sentimento-Tranks. „Fahlls ez nocch cheinmal einen Dickkohpf chin deinem Lehben gehben sollte, derr dumm genug izt, dirrr niccht zu sahgen, daz cher dicch liehbt."

Lily nahm die Phiole mit einem Lächeln an. „Danke, Marius." Sie reckte sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Marius wollte gerade gehen, als Lily ihn zurückhielt. „Marius? Was ich dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollte. Wie bist du eigentlich an Idas Blut gekommen?"

Ein mysteriöses Grinsen huschte über Marius Gesicht.

„Daz möcchtest duh niccht wirklich wizzen, Lily." Sagte er grinsend. „Ches chat etwaz mit Peihtschen chund Chandschellen zuh tuhn."

Mit einem kurzen Hochziehen seiner Augenbrauen drehte er sich um und ließ Lily mit ihrer eigenen, schmutzigen Fantasie allein zurück.


	17. Chapter 17

So, ein neues Kapitel! Unter Schweiß und Tränen in der Bullenhitze entstanden!

Ganz herzlichen Dank nochmal für die lieben Reviews und natürlich freue ich mich weiterhin super doll auf Neue!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Morgaine

17.

Lily lag auf ihrem Bett und betrachtete die Zimmerdecke. Es waren knapp drei Stunden vergangen, seit Marius sie zu ihrem Zimmer begleitet hatte. Sie hatte sich sofort aufs Bett gelegt und seitdem nicht wieder bewegt.

Sie war tief in ihrer Gedankenwelt gefangen, hatte die Welt um sich herum vergessen.

In ihr tobte ein Kampf zwischen unendlicher Erleichterung und der langsam aufkommenden Klarheit was sie da, in Snapes Büro eigentlich gesagt hatte.

Sie hörte, wie langsam Leben in den nebenan liegenden Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

Aufgeregte Stimmen drangen gedämpft an ihr Ohr. Das Geschnatter der frühreifen Drittklässlerinnen genauso wie das Imponiergehabe der Quidditchmannschaft. Dank ihrem letzten Sieg und den daraus hervorgegangenen Punkten Slytherin zum Dritten Mal den Hauspokal gewonnen hatte. Morgen würde Dumbledore den Pokal übergeben.

Morgen würde ihr letzter Tag hier sein...

„Lily...? Kommst du mit zum Frühstück?" Grace McCoullough klopfte sachte an ihre Tür.

Seit dem Abschlussball hatte Marcus sei komplett ignoriert und Grace, die Lily schon seit Jahren nachstiefelte, hatte mit Freuden und ohne Lilys Einwilligung, Marcus Platz übernommen.

„Nein. Mir geht's nicht so gut. Ich glaub ich bleib heute lieber im Bett." Lily hustete ein paar Mal gekonnt und ließ ihre Stimme so heiser wie möglich klingen.

„Oh...Ok. Ähm, soll ich Snape Bescheid sa-"

„NEIN!...äh, ich meine (hust hust) nein, das mach ich schon" verbesserte sie sich schnell.

„OK...dann...gute Besserung!"

„Ja, Danke" sagte Lily.

Langsam aber sicher nahm das Getrappel aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum ab und Lily war wieder allein.

Phh, die war sie los. Vorerst. Etwas schläfrig drehte sie sich auf die Seite, den Kopf auf ihr Hand gestützt, und besah sich ihres Zimmers.

Seit dem Kesselunfall hatte sie nicht mehr aufgeräumt. Ihr ganzes Zimmer sah aus wie ein Trümmerfeld!

In jeder Ecke stapelten sich Bücher, ihre Klamotten lagen verteilt vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und streuten sich über diverse Stühle und Kommoden bis hin zur Eingangstür, abgebrochenen Federkiele lagen verstreut auf ihrem Schreibtisch genauso wie zusammengeknüddelte Pergamentrollen, diese allerdings verzierten auch den Boden. Vor ihrem Bett sah es aus wie ein Taschentuch-Massengrab. Aus der Zeit in der sie Severus noch nachgeweint hatte.

Sie setzte sich auf und betrachtete ihr Zimmer kritisch.

Wie zur Hölle schaffte sie es Tag für Tag überhaupt bis zu ihrem Bett zu kommen, ohne auf irgendetwas auszurutschen und sich fürchterlich den Kopf anzuschlagen?

Mit der Option, wenn sie es nicht tat, einfach nur rum zu liegen und nachzudenken (denn schlafen konnte sie einfach nicht), entschied sie sich, spontan aufzuräumen und die wichtigsten Sachen schon mal in ihre Koffer zu packen.

Den Zauberstab ließ sie dabei allerdings links liegen. Sie wäre mit Magie in weniger als fünf Minuten fertig gewesen und dass wäre dann doch nicht Sinn der ganzen Sache.

Vorsichtig kämpfte sie sich ihren Weg bis zum Kleiderschrank und griff zaghaft an dem Türknauf. Allein diese kleine Berührung reichte allerdings schon aus!

„WA-?"

Die Türen sprangen auf und eine Wäscheflut kam ihr entgegen, haute sie von den Füßen und begrub sie unter sich.

Unwirsch kämpfte sich Lily durch eine Horde von Wollpullis, T-Shirts und kurzen Hosen zurück an die Oberfläche.

„Verdammter magischer Kleiderschrank!" zischte sie wütend als sie sich von einer besonders hartnäckigen Strumpfhose, die an ihrem Rücken klebte, befreite.

Sie hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, wie viele Klamotten in diese verzauberten Schränke hineinpassten!

Geschweige denn, dass sie überhaupt so viele Sachen hatte!

Einige der Kleidungsstücke, die nun ihren Fußboden zierten, könnte man fast schon als Raritäten bezeichnen.

Da waren bedruckte T-Shirts („Hex Hex!- Das original Bibi Blocksberg Fan-T-Shirt") und Hosen die ihr mindestens um x-Tausend Kleidergrößen zu klein waren und aus der ersten Klasse stammten.

„Na toll." Seufzte sie, schnappte sich nun doch ihren Zauberstab, grub sich eine kleine Mulde zum Sitzen zwischen all den Klamotten und begann, die alten Klamotten auszusortieren und klein zu zaubern, damit der Mülleimer nicht so schnell voll wurde und den Rest zusammenzufalten und in ihre Koffer zu packen.

Die ganze Aufräumaktion dauerte gute zwei Stunden. Und damit war nur das Chaos bereinigt, dass sich durch das Öffnen des Kleiderschranks gebildet hatte.

Ihr Zimmer sah noch genauso dreckig aus wie vorher.

Schon leicht depressiv, angesichts des ausbleibenden Erfolges ihr Zimmer sauber zu kriegen, schnappte sich Lily den Mülleimer und schob die zerknüllten Pergamentrollen mitsamt den Federkielen in den Mülleimer, sammelte den Rest Papier vom Boden, packte ihre Bücher und andere Schulutensilien in die große hölzerne Reisetruhe.

Es war fast Mittag. Eine unangenehme Schwüle drückte sich durch die Wände in ihr Zimmer. Ihr lief der Schweiß von der Stirn.

Sie war gerade dabei, die Heerschar von Taschentüchern vor ihrem Bett einzusammeln, als es zaghaft an ihre Tür klopfte.

„Wer will was?" fragte Lily forsch. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust auf Besuch.

„Ms Grey. Hier ist Ida Andrejevna. Ich habe gehört, dass Sie krank sind und wollte einmal nach Ihnen sehen." Sagte Ida besorgt.

Lily war platt. Was bildete sich diese Person ein, einfach nach ihrem Befinden zu fragen?

„Ms Grey?" fragte die Stimme hinter der Tür vorsichtig.

Und ihre glockenklare Stimme! Sie hasste das! Sie hasste diese perfekte Frau!

„Mir geht es schon besser, Professor Andrejevna. Danke." Sagte Lily süßlich wobei sie der Tür und der Person die dort hinter stand einen Todesblick versetzte.

„Würden Sie mich trotzdem einen Moment hereinlassen?"

Die Professor klang wie ein Engel und das brachte Lily noch mehr bis zur Weißglut.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich anstecken, Professor" antwortete Lily gepresst.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich von Liebeskummer anstecken lassen kann." Sagte Ida sanft. „Bitte, lassen Sie uns reden."

Lily saß unschlüssig auf dem Boden vor ihrem Bett. Die Beine im Schneidersitz verschlungen und starrte unschlüssig auf die Tür. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden, schon gar nicht mit DER.

„Ich lasse nicht locker, bis Sie mich reinlassen, Ms Grey" sagte Ida geduldig.

Lily verdrehte die Augen und ließ die Tür mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes aufschnappen.

Ida stand lächelnd in der Tür. Ihr glänzendes schwarzes Haar trug sie in einem Pferdeschwanz, der ihr bis zur Hüfte reichte, einige Strähnen fielen ihr locker ins Gesicht.

Sie trug ein Bordeauxrotes Schnürkleid mit einem schwarzen Reiseumhang darüber.

Sie sah aus wie ein dunkler Engel.

Und da saß Lily. Ausgefärbtes T-Shirt, zerschlissene Jeans, die Haare locker verknotet, so dass sie in allen Himmelsrichtungen abstanden. Einige Strähnen klebten in ihrem Schweißbedeckten Gesicht. Ihre Finger wiesen Tintenflecken von den zerbrochenen Federkielen auf und einer ihrer Socken hatte ein drei Zentimeter großes Loch.

Definitiv

Kein

Engel.

„Hallo" sagte Ida freundlich.

„Was wollen Sie?" Lily rappelte sich auf und starrte Ida feindselig an.

Doch diese lächelte nur sanft und betrat ihre Wohnung.

„Schön haben Sie es hier...Oh, sie packen schon?" Ida schlenderte durch Lilys Wohnung und blieb vor den offenen Koffern stehen.

Sie drehte sich um und zeigte auf ihr Bett.

„Darf ich?"

Lily verschränkte die Arme und grummelte: „Wenn's sein muss."

Doch die russische Professorin ignorierte Lilys miesmuffeligen Tonfall und setzte sich dankend.

Sie seufzte. „So, Ms Grey. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Lily, die sich mittlerweile gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt hatte, antwortete süßlich: „Ganz ausgezeichnet, Professor. Und darf ich mich nach Ihrer werten Befinden erkundigen?"

Ida schmunzelte milde. „Sie haben wirklich einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Sarkasmus...Das gefällt mir." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus den langen Ärmeln ihres Kleides und Lilys Schreibtischstuhl wurde magisch näher an das Bett, gegenüber von Ida gezogen.

„Bitte." Mit einer Geste bat sie Lily sich zu setzen.

Etwas widerwillig schob sich Lily von dem Türrahmen und setzte sich der Professorin gegenüber.

„Was genau verschafft mir die Ehre?" raunzte Lily. Immer noch die Arme verkreuzt.

Immer noch lächelte Ida Lily gutherzig an.

Lily sträubte sich dagegen, doch ihre Wut Ida gegenüber schwand nach und nach.

„Du bist böse auf mich, nicht wahr?" fragte Ida nach einer Weile.

„Wie kommen Sie denn auf DIE Idee?" fragte Lily trotzig.

„Du hast mich und Severus gesehen, an dem Abend. An dem Abend als ich angekommen bin, nicht wahr? Marius hat es mir erzählt." Ida hatte sich leicht vorgebeugt und sah Lily direkt an.

Diese vermied allerdings jeglichen Augenkontakt mit ihrem Gegenüber und betrachtete die wundervolle Verspachtelung der Stirnwand ihres Zimmers.

„Es tut mir Leid." Meinte Ida nach einer Weile. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid für dich."

Lilys Kopf schnellte herum und sie sah Ida feindselig an. „Warum sollte ich Ihnen Leid tun?" zischte Lily bedrohlich.

Lily tobte innerlich. Am liebsten hätte sie ihr ihren PERFEKTEN Kopf von ihrem PERFEKTEM Körper gerissen? Was zur Hölle meinte Sie mit „Es tut mir Leid für dich?"

Sie war kein kleines egoistisches, pubertierendes Mädchen, dass mit ihrem von ihr heimlich angehimmelten Lehrer geschlafen hat und nun nicht verkraftet, dass da nicht mehr ist! Sie war eine Frau! Naja, auf dem besten Weg dahin. Und sie hatte mit Severus geschlafen weil sie es so wollte. Keine dämlichen Klein-Mädchen Fantasien steckten dahinter sondern pure Lust! Verdammt was bildete sich diese Frau eigentlich ein ?

Doch Ida blieb ruhig. Sie hatte sogar die Frechheit noch näher an Lily heranzurücken und vorsichtig ihre Hände in die Ihren zu nehmen.

„Es tut mir Leid," sagte sie klar und deutlich, wobei sie Lily direkt in die Augen sah, „dass du dich in den unmöglichsten Mann dieser Galaxie verliebt hast."

Lily entzog ihr rau ihre Hände. „Ich bin nicht verliebt." Bellte sie.

Wieder huschte ein sanftmütiges Lächeln über Idas Lippen. „Doch bist du. Und das ist auch gar nichts schlimmes! Das passiert jeden! Ich bin das beste Beispiel."

Lily sah sie skeptisch an. „Sie-Sie meinen, Sie lieben-?"

„-Marius, genau." Vollendete Ida Lilys Satz. „Man kann dagegen nichts tun, auch wenn man weiß, dass es verboten ist. Dieses Gefühl ist einfach da." Wieder huschte ein Lächeln über Idas Gesicht nur diesmal sah es trauriger aus.

„Warum erzählen Sie mir das?" fragte Lily. Ihr Gemüt hatte sich angesichts Idas Offenbarung schon wieder etwas beruhigt.

„Ich habe heute morgen Severus getroffen...Lily, irgendetwas...das, was gestern zwischen Euch vorgefallen ist..." Ida atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Versuchen wir es anders: Was ich versuche dir hier zu sagen, ist..ähm... Es gibt immer zwei Seiten einer Medaille...Stell dir vor, du besitzt etwas unheimlich Wertvolles. Du behältst es für dich. Holst es jeden Abend aus deiner Nachttischschublade und bewunderst dessen Schönheit. Du liebst es, willst es gar nicht mehr aus der Hand geben.

Bist süchtig danach, es zu berühren. Aber du hast auch Angst. Angst jemand könnte dieses Wertvolle Etwas finden und es dir wegnehmen. Du beschützt es wie ein Wachhund. Lässt niemanden an diese Schublade kommen. Denn du weißt, wenn sie es finden, werden sie es dir wegnehmen."

Sie sah Lily an.

„Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

„Was hat das hier mit alle dem zu tun?" fragte Lily irritiert.

Ida schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und flüsterte: „Ich hab's gewusst. Verdammter Sturkopf!"

Lily beugte sich vor. „Was haben Sie gesagt?"

Ida nahm die Hand vor den Mund. Anscheinend hatte sie da etwas gesagt was sie nicht hätte sagen sollen.

„Was für ein Sturkopf?" stichelte Lily nach.

„Ähm..." Idas Augen suchten wie blind den Raum ab. Lily kannte dieses Zeichen nur zu gut. Genau das verriet sie immer bei Snape.

„Versuchen Sie nicht, mich anzulügen!" keifte sie.

Idas Augen fanden wieder die Ihren. Sie seufzte. „Ich dachte, Severus hätte es dir gesagt."

„Was gesagt?" Lily war irritiert.

„Nein, natürlich nicht" Sagte sie in ihren eigenen Gedanken vertieft. „Ich wollte es ja selbst nicht bei Marius."

Lily starrte sie an. Von was redete diese Frau eigentlich?

Ida nahm wieder ihre Hände und diesmal ließ sie es wortlos geschehen.

„Ich bin froh, dass Marius das getan hat" Versicherte sie der irritierten Lily, „das mit dem Sentimento-Trank, meine ich."

Lily verstand in Bruchstücken was sie meinte. Zumindest das Letztere.

„Sie sind gar kein bisschen böse mit Marius?" fragte Lily.

Ida lächelte ihr undefinierbares Lächeln. „Nein. Er hatte ja keine andere Chance. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es ihm aus freien Stücken erzählt hätte."

Beide schwiegen einen Moment.

„Darf ich sie etwas fragen?" fragte Lily ruhig.

„Ja sicher!"

„Warum haben Sie mit Severus geschlafen?" Lily wusste, dass sie eine relativ Intime Frage stellte aber immerhin hatte Ida die letzten zwanzig Minuten ihre Seele vor ihr ausgeschüttet. Da kam es auf das ein oder andere Detail nun wirklich nicht mehr an.

„Mhm...schwer zu sagen..." begann sie unsicher. „Ich kenne ihn schon sehr lange, weißt du. Ich habe ihn in meinem ersten Semester kennen gelernt. Da hatte er gerade sein Letztes. Komischer Kauz, dachte ich mir. Aber irgendwie hatte er etwas..."

„...anziehendes." beendete Lily schmunzelnd ihren Satz. „Und verbotenes." Fügte sie noch leise hinzu.

„Genau." Lachte Ida. „Und als ich ihn vor ein paar Wochen wieder sah, und durch die lange Trennung von Marius, da sind alte Erinnerungen wieder hoch gekommen. Aber da war nichts mit Liebe. Ich denke das war so wie mit dir und Marius."

Lily sah sie erschrocken an. Doch Ida schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf daraus, Lily. Rache ist Süß. Marius Versuch mich mit dir Eifersüchtig zu machen, war süß." Sie kicherte. „Und ich muss zugeben, ein klitzekleines bisschen Eifersüchtig war ich schon."

Lily schmunzelte auch. Aber es war ein trauriges Schmunzeln. „Tja, wenigstens bei Ihnen hat es funktioniert."

„Hey," Ida hatte Lilys Kopf sanft am Kinn nach oben gezogen. „Es gibt noch so viele hübsche Kerle auf der Welt...und du bist auch so wunderschön, Kleine. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass man erst die Tapete abreißen muss um zu sehen, was darunter ist." Sie besah Lily noch mit einem mysteriösen Blick und stand dann auf.

„So, ich muss los. Ich kehre heute schon nach Russland zurück."

„Das macht es für Marius sicher einfacher, nicht wahr?" fragte Lily lächelnd.

Ida nickte zustimmend und trat dann zur Tür. „Tust du mir noch einen Gefallen bevor du diese Schule verlässt?"

Liy sah sie fragend an.

„Falls du Severus noch einmal sehen solltest, sag ihm bitte von mir, dass ich denke, dass er ein verflixter Sturkopf ist."

Lily antwortete nicht sofort. Sie hatte eher weniger Lust Severus öfter zu begegnen als irgend notwenig.

„Denk drüber nach." Bat Ida und verschwand dann mit einem Winken aus der Tür.

---

Es war spät in der Nacht als es an Severus Snapes Tür klopfte.

Er hatte es sich gerade vor seinem Kamin mit einem guten Glas Rotwein und einem Buch bequem gemacht.

Fluchend rief er: „ Ich bin nicht zu sprechen!" und vertiefte sich wieder in seiner Lektüre.

Es klopfte erneut. Nörgelnd stand er auf. Bereit jedem, der hinter der Tür stand die Hölle heiß zu machen.

„Verdammt, ich habe doch ge-" er verstummte.

Lily stand in der Tür. Emotionslos sah sie ihn an.

„Ich soll dir von Ida sagen, dass du ein verflixter Sturkopf bist," sagte sie gelangweilt und war schon auf Kehrtwendung als..

„Oh! Ein emotionsloses, kaltes Arschloch UND ein verflixter Sturkopf innerhalb von 24 Stunden und von zwei verschiedenen Frauen genannt zu werden ist neuer Rekord für mich." Sagte Snape in gespieltem Erstaunen.

Lily drehte sich augenrollend um. „Ich hab da noch ein paar Wörter auf Lager, wenn du willst."

„Mhm...Wie feindselig. So was kenne ich von Ihnen ja gar nicht." Zischelte Snape.

„Das spar ich mir jeden Abend extra für Sie auf, Professor." Kauzte sie zurück.

„Na, dann müssen Sie sich in Zukunft ja wohl jemand Neuen suchen, jetzt wo die Schule zu Ende ist, nicht wahr?" geierte er.

„Das werde ich auch! Und diesmal such' ich mir jemanden der nicht so grausam ist wie du!" bellte sie erhitzt.

„ICH BIN NICHT GRAUSAM!" donnerte Snape urplötzlich.

„SCHREI MICH GEFÄLLIGST NICHT SO AN!" bellte Lily zurück.

„Warum denn nicht?" fragte Snape, deutlich leiser aber dennoch bedrohlich. „Du hattest damit gestern doch auch kein Problem?"

„Weil man uns vielleicht hier auf dem Flur besser hören kann als drinnen in deinem Büro!" fratzte Lily. Alles in ihr ging wieder auf Kampf über.

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Mit einem schnellen Griff hatte er Lily gepackt und sie in sein Büro gezogen.

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem lauten Knall.

„Hör jetzt mal ganz genau zu", fauchte er bedrohlich, „ das Thema von gestern ist noch nicht beendet, also würde ich vorschlagen, du zügelst dich, sonst wird deine Strafe schlimmer ausfallen, als sie es jetzt schon tut!"

Lily lachte spottend. „Wann willst du mir diese Strafe denn aufbrummen, mhm? Morgen ist der letzte Schultag, falls du es vergessen hast."

Severus zog eine seiner Augenbrauen gefährlich weit nach oben.

„Ich könnte zum Beispiel eine persönliche Beurteilung über dich an jede Zaubertrank-Universität dieses Landes schicken, in der steht, dass du zu kooperativer Arbeit nicht fähig bist und dass du des öfteren gegen Schulregeln verstößt und sogar nicht davor zurückschreckst, verbotene Gefühlstränke zu deinem eigenen Nutzen zu verwenden." Sagte Snape gelassen.

Lilys Mund stand offen. „Das wagst du nicht! Das ist eine Lüge!" donnerte Lily.

Snape wand sich von ihr ab. „Ist es nicht. Du hast versucht, mein Blut mit dem Sentimento-Trank zu benutzen, schon vergessen?"

„Aber doch nur um zu erfahren, was du für mich empfindest!"

Lily war verzweifelt.

„Im Moment empfinde ich nur Abscheu für dich. Du hast versucht, gegen meinen Willen in meinen Geist einzudringen." Schnauzte Snape.

„Du hättest es mir im Leben doch nicht freiwillig gesagt!" raunzte die Schülerin zurück.

Er fuhr herum. „Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte er leise.

Stille. Eine schier endlose Stille, dick wie Beton legte sich zwischen die Beiden.

Lily senkte ihren Kopf. „Severus? Bin ich...bin ich...wertvoll für...für dich?"

Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Einen Moment lang, sah er sie nur an. „Ach, jetzt kannst du plötzlich fragen?" seine Stimme klang dabei nicht spöttisch sondern ganz ruhig.

„Bitte..." Lily quälte diese Worte förmlich aus ihr heraus.

Snape seufzte genauso gequält wie Lily. Er musterte sie eingehend.

Lily. Wie sie dastand und zitterte. Schon wieder schlichen sich diese fiesen kleinen Tränen an die Oberfläche und kullerten glitzernd ihre Wange hinunter.

Severus bewegte sich. Er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich. Energisch zeigte er auf dem freien Platz vor ihm.

„Setzen." Sagte er knapp.

Diesmal folgte Lily Snapes Kommando widerstandslos.

Er saß da, die Augen geschlossen und massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Wertvoll? Anscheinend hattest du ein etwas längeres Gespräch mit Ida?" fragte er leicht verärgert.

Lily strich sich beim Nicken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ah..." Snape klang wirklich sehr gequält.

„Also gut." Sagte er schließlich. Ohne weitere Umschweife und ohne Lily noch einmal anzublicken, öffnete er die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches und holte eine leere Phiole heraus. Er griff ein zweites Mal hinein und ein spitzer Brieföffner kam zum Vorschein.

Lily beobachtete sein Treiben mit großen Augen.

Er würde doch nicht wirklich das tun, was sie dachte?

Severus rollte seinen linken Ärmel nach oben so dass seine nackte Haut zum Vorschein kam, nahm den Brieföffner und stach grob in sein eigenes Fleisch.

Lily schreckte zusammen, als sie das satte Rot seines Blutes in die kleine Phiole tropfen sah. Sie konnte nicht sprechen. Alle Sinne versagten ihr.

Als die Phiole halb voll war, verkorkte er sie, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und verschloss die kleine Wunde an seiner Hand.

Mit einem Schnipsen schob er die kleine Glasflasche in ihre Richtung.

„Accio Sentimento-Trank." Seine Stimme klang gepresst. Binnen weniger Sekunden öffnete sich Snapes Bürotür, ließ Lilys halbvolle Sentimento-Flasche hindurch und schloss sich wieder. Die Flasche landete klangvoll neben der mit Severus Blut.

Lily sah Severus fassungslos an. „Warum-?"

Doch der Schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Da hinten," mit einem weiteren Schwung seines Zauberstabes öffnete sich zwischen seinen vielen Bücherregalen eine kleine Nische und zu sehen war ein großer flacher Teller, aus dessen Inneren weißer Rauch aufstieg," ist mein Denkarium."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ seine Räumlichkeiten.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi ! Hier wieder ein neues Kapitel. Falls es für den ein oder anderen etwas verwirrend ist, tut es mir Leid aber ich hab hin und her probiert, wie ich das mit dem Denkarium machen soll und im endeffekt hat mir diese Lösung hier am besten zugesagt._

_Also viel Spaß damit._

_Wie immer bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich bei den fleißigen Reviewerinnen ( an dieser Stelle noch einmal ein ganz großes Dankeschön an devil's angel, bei der ich mich leider nicht persönlich bedanken konnte) und ihr würdet mir eine riesen Freude machen, wenn ihr weiterhin reviewt._

_Bis dahin_

_Morgaine_

18.

Wie gebannt starrte sie auf die Tür, durch welche Snape eben verschwunden war.

Träumte sie?

Hatte er eben tatsächlich DAS getan?

Oder halluzinierte sie jetzt schon?

Vorsichtig, als ob sie Angst hätte, sie könne aus diesem Traum plötzlich aufwachen, drehte sie sich wieder zum Schreibtisch.

Das muss ein Traum sein, dachte Lily als sie auf die beiden Phiolen vor ihr blickte.

Doch der Sentimento-Trank schimmerte so real in seiner Düsterkeit und auch die kleinen Blutstropfen, die auf der rauen Oberfläche des Schreibtisches glitzernd zur roten Phiole führten, kamen ihr mehr als echt vor.

Behutsam streckte Lily die Finger aus und berührte das kalte Glas der kleinen Flaschen.

Fühlt sich nicht wie ein Traum an...

Als sie die Hand wieder zurückzog, sah sie, dass an ihren Fingerspitzen etwas Blut klebte. Sie zerrieb es sachte zwischen ihren Fingern.

Kein Traum!

Sie blickte sich um.

Das Denkarium glänzte immer noch in dem Geheimversteck in seiner ganzen mysteriösen Schönheit. Der schneeweiße Rauch schwebte geheimnisvoll über den Rand der Schale, bedeckte dessen gusseisernen Ständer und flutete wie die Gischt des Meeres über den Fußboden wo er sich nach wenigen Metern im Nichts verlor.

Lily griff sich die beiden Fläschchen und stand auf.

Dort wo sie hintrat, machte der Rauch ihr den Weg frei und zerfloss nach allen Seiten.

Zögernd trat sie vor die große, flache Schüssel.

Einige rote Haarsträhnen hatten sich gelockert und fielen nun in ihr Sichtfeld.

Doch das störte sie nicht.

Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete sie die Flasche mit Severus' Blut.

Ungeheuer vorsichtig, als wäre es das Kostbarste was sie besäße, ließ sie den Inhalt langsam in das Denkarium fließen.

Fast im gleichen Moment als der erste Blutstropfen den Schalengrund berührte, färbte sich der Rauch rot.

Fasziniert beobachtete Lily die heftige Reaktion, die das Blut auf das Denkarium hatte.

Doch sie wusste, sie hatte wenig Zeit sich an der Schönheit der roten Rauchschwaden zu erfreuen, die nun den Boden des Büros in unheimlicher Weise überfluteten und sich mit den letzten weißen Rauchschwaden vereinigten.

Sie musste jetzt weitermachen. Bevor sie der Mut verließ.

Sie stellte die leere Phiole beiseite und öffnete den Sentimento-Trank.

Kritisch beäugte sie dessen Inhalt. Sie hatte Marius nie gefragt, wie viel man von dem Zeug benötigt!

Aber die einst volle Flasche wies nur noch die Hälfte der Flüssigkeit auf, und so goss Lily schulterzuckend den Rest in das Denkarium.

Lily wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion, doch nichts passierte.

Musste den überhaupt etwas passieren?

Sie verdammte sich selbst dafür, Marius nicht einmal gefragt zu haben, wie diese Sache abzulaufen hatte.

Sie strich sich die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und schaute wieder in die Schale.

Dichte, rote Rauchschwaden schwebten ihr wolkengleich entgegen.

Mhm. Vielleicht funktioniert das ganze ja wie ein Zaubertrank und man musste das ganze Gemisch noch umrühren?

Lily ging zurück zum Schreibtisch, schnappte sich den Brieföffner und begann behutsam den Trank umzurühren.

Nachdem sie ihrer Meinung nach lange genug gerührt hatte, legte sie den Brieföffner beiseite und betrachtete erneut das Gemisch.

Nichts.

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, dachte Lily.

Jetzt hat Severus mir schon freiwillig das Blut ge-...

Moment mal!

Was ist, wenn das gar nicht Lilys Sentimento-Trank gewesen war?

Was, wenn er sich nur einen bösen Scherz mit ihr erlaubt hatte um sich wegen gestern Abend an ihr zu rächen?

Zuzutrauen wär's ihm ja, dachte sie bitter.

Aber was hatte sie dann dort hineingeschüttet?

Vorsichtig beugte sie sich über den Trank.

Genervt bemerkte sie, wie sich wieder eine ihrer fiesen Haarsträhnen lockerte und langsam in ihre Stirn fiel.

Unwirsch versuchte sie noch, das störende Haar aus der Sicht zu angeln, doch die Haarspitze berührte die Oberfläche der ersten Rauchschwaden und

PENG !

Aus der Mitte des Denkariums schoss eine schwarze Rauchfontaine und verfinsterte binnen weniger Sekunden den ganzen Raum.

Erschrocken fuhr Lily zurück und stolperte über ihre eigenen Beine.

Sie griff hinter sich, in der Sicherheit, sich dort an dem anderen Bücherregal abstützen zu können, doch ihr Griff ging ins Leere.

Sie kippte hinten über und erwartete schon mit zugekniffenen Augen den harten Steinboden, doch auch diesmal lag sie falsch.

Als sie aufkam, umfing sie die watteartige Schwärze wie ein Federbett und sie starrte hinauf in... in...

In den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke?

Sie erkannte den Klassenraum sofort, obwohl sie ihn in einer, für sie eher untypischen Perspektive sah.

Vom Lehrerpult aus.

Eine wohl bekannte Stimme drang aus weiter ferne an ihr Ohr, wurde kontinuierlich lauter...nein, dieser tiefe Bariton drang nicht ZU ihr, er kam aus ihrer Richtung.

Es hörte sich an, als würde Severus direkt hinter ihr stehen.

„...Mr Flint, ich kann für Sie und alle Menschen in ihrer späteren Umgebung nur hoffen, dass sie nicht vor haben, jemals einen Beruf zu ergreifen, in dem Sie auch nur in die NÄHE eines Kessels kommen!"

Snape klang sehr erregt und wütend und auch Lily fühlte sich plötzlich so.

Aus irgendeinem, ihr undefinierbaren Grund hätte sei Marcus am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen!

Und da war er ja auch! Lily musste zweimal hinsehen um ihn zu erkennen.

Ein deutlich jüngerer Marcus Flint stand vor einem rauchenden Kessel, versuchte verzweifelt die aus dem Kessel aufsteigenden Flammen mit seiner Robe zu ersticken, während das rothaarige Mädchen neben ihm ihm half und Snape immer wieder böse funkelnd anschaute.

Kein Zweifel. Das Mädchen war sie! Lily erinnerte sich noch gut an diesen Tag. Sie war im dritten Schuljahr. Und sie wusste auch genau, was gleich geschehen würde.

Es war der erste Tag gewesen, an dem sie sich gegen Snape aufgelehnt hatte.

Gespannt betrachtete Lily ihr vier Jahre jüngeres Ich.

„Sein Sie nicht so gemein zu ihm, Professor! So ein Missgeschick kann ja schließlich jedem einmal passieren!"

Lilys Blickrichtung veränderte sich. Sie kam ihrem jüngeren Ich immer näher. Snape musste auf sie zugehen.

„Was haben Sie da eben gesagt, Ms Grey?" zischte Snape.

Die junge Lily sah ihn kampfeslustig an. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten als sie sagte: „Ich meinte lediglich, dass so ein Malheur jedem einmal unterlaufen kann und dass das noch lange kein Grund ist, den armen Marcus so anzubrüllen!"

Lily musste grinsen, als sie sich selbst das sagen hörte.

Doch ihre Gefühlswelt tobte.

Zorn stieg in ihr hoch und irgendwie durchkreuzte der Gedanke ihren Kopf, warum sie Snapes Autorität nur so schwer untergraben konnte.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Slytherin für diese Frechheit, Ms Grey. Und wenn Sie es heute noch einmal wagen, ungefragt den Mund aufzumachen, kommen noch zehn Stunden Nachsitzen hinzu! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Der Blick der jungen Lily brach. „Ja, Sir." Sagte sie gepresst.

Ein Gefühl der Selbstzufriedenheit und des Triumphes durchzog Lilys ganzen Körper wie eine Welle.

Langsam verstand sie. Es war der Sentimento-Trank!

Sie selbst würde sich niemals Selbstzufrieden fühlen, wenn ihr jemand eine Strafe aufbrummte.

Das war Snapes Gefühlswelt! Sei erlebte tatsächlich am eigenen Leib, wie Snape sich fühlte, WAS er fühlte!

„Na, dann zeig mir mal mehr!" flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein und wie auf's Stichwort verschwamm das Bild einer eingeknickten Drittklässlerin und materialisierte sich wieder.

Wieder sah sie sich. Doch nun war sie deutlich älter. Es war fast kein Unterschied zu der heutigen Lily zu erkennen.

Es schien ihr, dass ihr anderes Ich gerade sehr sauer auf Snape war.

Ok...wann war sie es nicht?

„Hören Sie," Lilys Abbild stand in Snapes Büro, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, „ich weiß selbst, dass ich diese Diskussion eh nicht gewinnen werde. Deshalb ignorier ich den Versuch auf Provokation, obwohl ich mich geehrt fühle, dass Sie sich überhaupt die Mühe machen... dennoch, ich bitte Sei um nicht mehr als fünf Minuten ihrer kostbaren Zeit."

Lily erwartete schon, dass Snape sich wieder ärgern würde, doch diesmal empfand sie diese Situation eher für komisch. Sie musste grinsen, nein, besser gesagt, Snape grinste innerlich.

Bevor Lily sich die Bedeutung dieser Situation klar werden konnte, drang Snapes Stimme wieder durch sie hindurch.

„...Ms Grey, noch zwei Minuten!"

Lily sah sich selbst, wie sie einige Zettel vom Boden zusammensammelte und ein Hauch Ungeduld durchzog sie.

„...Ist das Ihr ernst, Ms Grey? Ich soll Mr Cleary, der es von allen diesen schwachsinnigen Zweitklässlern am nötigsten hat, sich in Zaubertränke zu verbessern, beurlauben?"

Lily fühlte die ihr schon bekannte Woge von Zorn und Unglauben ihren Körper durchziehen.

„...Sir, Justins kleiner Bruder hat vor fast anderthalb Jahren einen Angriff der Todesser nur knapp überlebt. Seine Großeltern und seine Schwester sind gestorben.

Er lag seitdem in St. Mungo's. Komatöser Zustand. Vor drei Monaten ist er aufgewacht. Das wäre der erste Geburtstag, den er zu Hause feiert!" Lily sah sich selbst, wie sie sich, bzw. Snape hilflos anblickte.

Auch Lilys Blickfeld blieb das selbe. Also rührte sich Snape nicht.

Sie fühlte sich auf einmal traurig. Unendlich traurig und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr der linke Unterarm wie Feuer brannte.

Lily wusste, dass es nicht ihr Arm war. Es war das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords, dass in Severus' Haut eingebrannt war.

„Ich will dass nicht mehr sehen!" sagte sie traurig und wie auf Kommando, verklärte sich die Sicht.

Als der Blick wieder klar wurde, sah sie in Snapes Labor.

Sie wunderte sich schon, was dort so wichtiges passieren könnte, als sei vom Nebenraum ihre eigene Stimme hörte.

„Meinen Sie das ernst?"

Lily fühlte sich auf einmal überlegen, als ob sie einen wichtigen Wettbewerb gewonnen hätte.

Die Decke über ihr drehte sich. Nein, Severus musste sich herumdrehen.

Er ging aus dem Labor und schaute in sein Büro.

Dort sah Lily wieder sich selbst. Sie stand an der Tür und hatte ihren Rucksack in der Hand, erwartungsvoll blickte sie Snape an.

„Ich mache keine Scherze," sagte Snape samtig, „schließlich wird mir nachgesagt, dass man mit mir keinen Spaß haben kann. Und ich will mir mein so hart erarbeitetes Image doch nicht kaputt machen."

„Wirklich?" hörte Lily sich selbst fragen.

Oh nein, sie erinnerte sich wieder an diesen Tag! Sie konnte sich nur zu gut erinnern, was gleich geschehen würde...

„Ja, wirklich. Ms Grey, wie Sie wissen wiederhole ich mir nur äußerst ung..."

Oh Gott, es war passiert! Lily sah sich selbst wie sie auf sich, nein (!) Severus zurannte und ihn küsste.

Für einen kurzen Moment, wollte Lily noch etwas sagen und somit die Szene überspringen, doch ein wohliges Gefühl in ihrem Bauch ließ sie innehalten.

Sie schluckte. Snape schien diesen Kuss zu genießen!

Gerne hätte sie dieses prickelnde Gefühl, dass sich langsam in ihr breit machte, noch länger genossen, doch diesmal änderte sich die Szene von selbst.

Smaragdgrüne Augen sahen sei erwartungsvoll durch ihr kleines Sichtfenster mitten in der Dunkelheit an. Warum war sie Snape so nahe?

„Dann beende es doch!" hörte sie sich sagen.

Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte, gebannte betrachtete sie ihre eigenen Lippen.

„Ja, das sollte ich wohl." Sagte Snape heiser.

Lily hatte das unbändige verlangen, die Person, die sie durch das Fenster sah, sich, zu berühren.

„Ja, das solltest du wirklich." Flüsterte ihr Abbild und reckte sich noch weiter Severus entgegen.

Lilys Verlangen nach einer Berührung wurde immer größer, doch irgendetwas hielt sie zurück. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich alt und hässlich.

„Das willst du nicht wirklich, glaub mir." Flüsterte Snape schweren Herzens.

„Oh doch, und ob ich das will" bekräftigte ihr Ebenbild und küsste ihn.

Lilys Herz fing an zu rasen bei dieser plötzlichen Berührung. Das kleine wilde Ungheuer meldete sich in ihrem Bauch und sie schaffte es nur mit großer Mühe, die Versuchung diese andere Lily da draußen zu berühren, abzuwenden.

„Prof...Severus, bitte schick mich nicht weg." Hörte sie sich sagen und die bloße Erwähnung Snapes Vornamens, ließen in ihr ungeheuerliche Lustgefühle entstehen.

Sie konnte das ungeheuer nun nicht mehr zähmen. Gebannt beobachtete sie, wie Snape sie küsste, ein Feuerwerk entbrannte in ihrem Körper...das Bild verschwand.

Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte noch immer vor Erregung. Eine Gänsehaut jagte die Andere.

Hatte Severus sie wirklich so sehr gewollt?

Die Tür zu Snapes Geist öffnete sich noch einmal und als sie wieder etwas erkennen konnte, wusste sie genau, wann und wo sie war.

Sie sah wieder sich selbst, wie sie im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett saß,

„...Und das soll ich dir abkaufen?" fragte Snapes Stimme harsch.

„Nein." Hörte Lily sich selbst todernst antworten. „Du hast mich erwischt. Nachdem ich bei dir war, hab ich noch meinen anderen heimlichen Lover besucht. Man, ich sag' dir, das war vielleicht ne geile Nummer!"

Lilys Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut.

Es war das Gleiche, das sie beim Anblick von Snape und Ida empfunden hatte.

„Wer?" fragte Snape böse.

„Also gut, also gut...Es ist...Dumbledore!"

Die Enge in Lilys Magengrube entspannte sich umgehend. Enorme Erleichterung flutete ihre Sinne.

Als Lily die Szene so aus der Dunkelheit betrachtete, kam ihr eine Idee.

„Können wir das irgendwie...äh, vorspulen?"

Ihr Wunsch wurde sofort erhört und das Geschehen lief schneller ab.

Snapes Sturheit, der (äußerst angenehme) Sex...

„Stop!" rief sie.

Durch das Fenster blickte sie auf ihr Haar hinab, Snapes Finger spielten zärtlich mit einigen ihrer Locken.

Lily schloss die Augen und wartete auf ein Gefühl.

...Mhm...ja, sie fühlte sich gut...irgendwie wohlig.

Dann kam, worauf Lily gewartet hatte.

Snape setzte sich ruckartig auf.

„Anziehen!" kommandierte er und stand selbst auf, um sich zu bekleiden.

Lily wurde schlagartig schlecht. Auch dieses Gefühl kannte sie und zum ersten Mal verstand sie, warum Severus plötzlich immer so abweisend war. Es war sein Gewissen!

Das schlechte Gewissen, mit einer Schülerin, einer seiner Schutzbefohlenen, geschlafen zu haben.

„Ok!" Lily schluckte. „Weiter."

Das Bild löste sich wieder auf.

Was als nächstes geschah, war ungewöhnlich.

Sie fühlte zuerst etwas, bevor sie sah, um was es ging.

Und dieses Gefühl, das als nächstes auf sie einhämmerte, kannte sie nur zu gut.

Und die Intensität, mit der es auf sie einschlug, stahl ihr den Atem.

Es war Angst. Pure Angst!

Als dann endlich auch das Bild zu sehen war, war sie sogar noch mehr geschockt.

Wieder einmal sah sie sich. Doch diese Lily war weder wütend noch glücklich, noch irgendwas.. sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, Blut lief über ihre rechte Wange.

Jemand trug sie. Ihrer Perspektive aus zu urteilen, musste es Snape sein.

„Chizt zie cho keh?"

Lily hörte Marius' zittrige Stimme unweit neben sich. In ihr stieg plötzlich unbändige Wut auf.

„Mr Jefimowitsch. Sollte Ihnen der klägliche Rest ihres Lebens auch nur irgendetwas Wert sein, dann sprechen Sie mich jetzt nicht an, sonder machen diese verdammte Krankenhaustür auf!" schrie Snape.

Snapes Blick ruhte weiterhin auf Lily. Verzweifelung kroch in ihm hoch, Sorge, ob sie je wieder aufwachen würde...

Schwärze.

Ohne Lilys zutun war das Geschehen verschwunden.

Puzzleteil für Puzzleteil setzten sich langsam für Lily zusammen.

Sie dachte an das Gespräch, das sie im Delirium zwischen Poppy und Dumbledore mit angehört hatte.

Darüber, wie unwirsch er darauf reagiert hatte, als Poppy ihn nicht zu ihr lassen wollte...

Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen, tropften ungehört auf die schwarzen Wattewolken, auf denen sie gebettet war.

Durch ihren Tränenschleier hindurch sah sie, we sich das nächste Szenario langsam materialisierte.

Irritiert blickte sie auf eine, ihr unbekannte Szene.

Vor sich sah sie den prasselnden Kamin. Eine Hand, Severus Hand, hielt ein Glas Rotwein, schwenkte ihn andächtig hin und her.

Lily fühlte sich plötzlich sehr sehr traurig.

„Es muss aufhören!" hörte sie Severus Stimme leise flüstern.

„Sobald es ihr besser geht, ist es vorbei."

Lily verstand.

Natürlich wusste sie, was folgte. Die darauf folgenden Wochen waren die Hölle für sie gewesen. Severus hatte sich ihr erbarmungslos entzogen.

Erbarmungslos...das hatte sie jedenfalls immer gedacht...doch warum fühlte sie sich nur so niedergeschlagen und unglücklich?

Wie ein bunter Knall erschien das nächste Bild. Es war der Abschlussball. Sie sah sich aus weiter Ferne mit Marius tanzen.

„Na, du scheinst dieses Mädchen wohl zu mögen, so wie du sie anstarrst!" Idas Stimme klang an ihr Ohr. Severus drehte sich zu ihr.

„Nein! Sie ist nur eine kleine Besserwisserin, die nicht weiß, wann sie den Mund zu halten hat!" antwortete er rau.

Wieder blickte Snape auf das tanzende Paar. Eifersucht durchzog Lilys Bauch.

„Zeig mir letzte Nacht!" sagte Lily gefasst. Sie dachte daran, was sie gestern alles zu ihm gesagt hatte...hatte sie in so falsch eingeschätzt?

„...Du hast mich behandelt wie DRECK! Du hast dir genommen was du brauchtest und den Rest einfach zurückgelassen! Dir war es doch scheißegal, wie es mir dabei geht! Dass du dich einfach zurückziehst, nachdem du mich genommen hast und wieder den korrekt Herrn Oberlehrer spielst, das KOTZT mich an!"

Lily sah ihr fassungslos und über und über mit Tränen bedecktes Selbst wie eine Furie in Snapes Büro hin und her laufen.

Noch einmal schloss sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Bauchgefühl.

Flau, eindeutig. Sie fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt. Sie würde am liebsten etwas sagen, doch sie wusste nicht, was.

„...Ich habe dich begehrt" die andere Lily lächelte Snape durch einen Tränenschleier müde an.

„Und dann..." Lily sah sich selbst ihr Haar zurückstreifen und blickte auf die Wunde. Ihr Herz wurde ihr schwer.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich musste ständig an dich denken. Und du hast mich nicht einmal mehr angesehen!"

Alles in ihr schrie „Nein! Das ist nicht wahr!", alles in Severus schrie das. Aber er sagte nichts. Lily fühlte, dass er das einfach nicht sagen konnte. Es war fast, als traute er sich nicht.

„...Und TROTZDEM hast du versucht mein Blut zu stehlen um damit meine Gefühle für dich zu erfahren...Tz tz tz, wie wichtig können dir die Gefühle eines emotionslosen, kalten Arschlochs schon sein, frag ich mich?" Snapes Stimme klang kalt und emotionslos.

Doch Lily wusste es nun besser. Sie fühlte, dass er ihr eigentlich viel lieber gesagt hätte, dass er sich sehr wohl sorgen um sie gemacht hatte, dass er sie sehr mochte und begehrte...doch er konnte es einfach nicht.

Hoffnung" sagte Lilys zweites Ich leise. „Vielleicht die gleiche Hoffnung, die Dumbledore trotz deiner Vergangenheit in dich hatte."

Das Bild entschwand ihr.

Lily war total aufgelöst. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte.

Warum war Severus nur so ein sturer Idiot gewesen und hatte ihr nie gesagt, was er für sei empfand?

Es wäre alles so viel einfacher gewesen und sie hätte ihm nie solch böse Worte wie gestern Nacht an den Kopf geworfen.

Die Dunkelheit um sie herum wurde seichter. Der watteartige Untergrund, auf dem sie lag, wurde härter. Das kleine Blickfenster verschwamm, löste sich langsam auf, und bald starrte Lily auf die Steindecke des Büros.

Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Ihr war ganz schön schwindelig von dem gerade erlebten und ihre Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn.

„Na, zufrieden?" Snape saß vor dem Kamin, den Rücken zu ihr gewandt.


	19. Chapter 19 und Epilog

_So, last but not least:_

19.

Langsam rappelte Lily sich auf und umrundete Snapes Sessel.

Sie setzte sich ihm direkt gegenüber auf den kleinen Teetisch.

Severus allerdings hatte seine Nase in einem Buch begraben und schien sie völlig zu ignorieren.

„Nein, zufrieden bin ich nicht." Sagte Lily leise.

Snape sah sie überrascht über den Rand des Buches an.

„Nein?"

„Nein. Warum konntest du mir das alles nicht sagen?" fragte Lily verzweifelt.

Snape blätterte eine Seite weiter. „Weil das nichts an der Situation geändert hätte." Sagte er trocken.

Lily schaut ihn irritiert an. „An der Situation?"

Augenrollend schlug er das Buch zu und legte es zur Seite. „An der Situation, dass du meine Schülerin bist und ich dein Lehrer. Was hätte es geändert, wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass bei dir zu liegen, dich zu berühren, dich zu küssen, die schönsten Dinge seit langem für mich waren, was hätte es geändert, wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, dass ich fast gestorben wäre vor Angst als ich dich dort auf dem Boden liegen sah, blutend. Dass ich Jefimowitsch an diesem Tag am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen hätte?"

Er beugte sich leicht nach vorn und schaute Lily in die Augen. „Was hätte das geändert?"

Lily lächelte nur sanft ob Severus' Worten.

„Einiges. Ich hätte verstanden warum du so handelst. Ich hätte es eingesehen. Durch dein Schweigen und deine plötzliche Unantastbarkeit hast du mich die falschen Schlüsse ziehen lassen."

„Du verstehst nicht, worauf ich hinaus will." Seufzte Snape.

„Ich bin dein Lehrer! Man könnte mich einsperren, für das, was ich getan habe!"

„Wir" , sagte Lily, „WIR haben das getan und ich bereue keine einzige Sekunde davon...und Du?"

Er lehnte sich tief in seinen Sessel zurück und betrachtete sie. Endlos lange ließ er seine Augen über ihren Körper wandern, was Lily auf eine angenehme Weise erregte.

„Nein." Sagte er schließlich.

Lily strahlte ihn.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie schnell. Ihr war gerade eine Idee durch den Kopf geschossen.

Mit einer derart banalen Frage schien Snape nicht gerechnet zu haben, so erstaunt wie er nun dreinblickte.

„Drei Uhr morgens." Sagte er nach einem kurzen Blick auf die große Uhr die hinter Lily über dem großen Kamin prangte.

„Warum?"

„Der letzte Schultag hat schon angefangen." Flötete Lily.

„Und weiter?" fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Uuuuuund..." Lily stand langsam auf und näherte sich Snape. Sie sah ihn prüfend an.

„...uuund du siehst wirklich krank aus." Sagte sie mit gespielter Besorgnis.

„Du solltest heute besser nicht unterrichten."

„Sondern?" knurrte Snape samtig.

„Ich glaube, du solltest heute lieber im Bett bleiben." Lily war ihm jetzt ganz nah.

Sie stützte sich auf seine Armlehnen und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Sollte ich das?" brummte er und das wohlige Gefühl, das diese Stimme ihr bescherte, intensivierte sich auf köstliche Weise in ihrer Magengrube.

„Ja. Es kann uns nicht mehr viel passieren." Flüsterte sie zurück.

„Nicht mehr viel ist nicht „Nichts" " antwortete Snape, doch seine Augen klebten schon hoffnungslos an ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen.

Lily lächelte. „Wenn's nicht wenigstens ein bisschen gefährlich wäre, würd's doch keinen Spaß machen" Und außerdem...ICH bin gerade dabei DICH zu verführen...die unschuldige Schülerin den miesmuffeligen fiesen Lehrer..."

„Miesmuffelig und fies?" zischte Snape böse.

„Halt jetzt die Klappe, Severus."

Vorsichtig küsste sie ihn. Ein unbändiges Feuerwerk der Lust entbrannte in ihr, als ihre Lippen die Seinen berührten.

„Mhm" brummte Snape, als sie wieder von ihm abließ.

„Mhm?" fragte Lily.

„Mhm!" machte Snape und zog sie zu sich auf seinen Schoß.

Seine Hände glitten langsam ihren Rücken hinauf. Schlanke Finger fuhren spielerisch über ihren Hals, bescherten ihr eine wohlige Gänsehaut.

Es erregte ihn sehr zu sehen, wie er sie ansah. Sie mit seinen Augen schon bedächtig auszog...

Severus drückte ihren Nacken leicht nach vorn. „Komm her." Raunte er bevor er sie noch einmal leidenschaftlich küsste. Lily erwiderte seinen Kuss stürmisch. Sie bitte mit ihrer Zunge sanft um Einlass, den ihr Snape ohne zu zögern gewährte und drückte sich an ihn, als ihre Zungen sich gegenseitig spielerisch berührten.

Snape umfasste ihren Po und stand mit Lily um seine Lenden geschlungen auf.

„Wo soll's denn hingehen?" fragte sie atemlos.

„Ich bin krank. Ich muss ins Bett" brummte er und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn.

Lily schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern und ließ sich von ihm ins Schlafzimmer tragen.

„Oh, dass ist neu!" kicherte Lily als sie die kühlen Bettlaken unter sich spürte. Sie hatte noch nie in seinem Bett mit ihm geschlafen.

„Das ist schon längst überfällig" raunte er als er sie abgelegt hatte und ihr nun fachmännisch das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog.

Als er dabei war, ihre Jeans zu öffnen, stoppte Lily ihn.

„Hey, Moment mal...Warum bin ich eigentlich immer der erste von uns, der nackt ist?"

spielte sie störrisch und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Snape besah sie mit einem kritischen Blick gepaart mit der unverbesserlichen Angewohnheit des Augenbrauen Hochziehens.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und begann sich die Robe aufzuknöpfen.

Lily hatte sich währenddessen an die Stirnwand des Bettes gelehnt und beobachtete ihren Lehrer mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Der schwere Stoff von Snapes schwarzer Robe viel zu Boden, darunter trug er seinen bekannten vorteilhaft geschneiderten schwarzen Gehrock mit, natürlich, dazu passender schwarzer Hose.

Lily blickte ihn fragend an, als er nicht weitermachte. „Und? Weiter!" sagte sie neckisch.

„Hat dir mein Seelenstriptease von eben nicht gereicht?" knurrte er.

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Sei doch nicht so...miesmuffelig" flötete Lily.

„Och komm schon, Severus...bitte?" Lily blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.

Entnervt verdrehte dieser die Augen und begann unter Gezeter und Gemurre, die ersten Knöpfe seines Gehrocks aufzuknöpfen, was Lily noch ein breiteres Grinsen entlockte.

Severus stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, der Gehrock halb geöffnet.

„Wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst, so blöde in der Gegend herumzugrienen, war's das!" zischte er.

Lily konnte sehen, dass ihm dieses vor-einem-Mädchen-ausziehen-Ding sichtlich Nerven kostete.

Sie seufzte. „Ok, pass auf. Ich ziehe meine Jeans aus, du dafür den Gehrock, einverstanden?"

Ein kurzes Brummen, war das Einzige, was sie als Antwort bekam.

„Ich deute das jetzt mal als Ja." Sagte sie ruhig und begann nun ihrerseits langsam die ersten Knöpfe ihrer Hose zu öffnen. Sie kniete sich dabei in eindeutiger Pose auf's Bett und begann dann, lasziv und schöööön langsam, die enge Jeans über ihren Po zu streifen, sich dann wieder ganz Lady-like hinzulegen und dann den Rest des Stoffes behutsam und gekonnt von ihren grazilen Beinen zu streifen.

„So, jetzt du!" Sie blickte ihn fordernd an.

Snape schluckte kurz. Fuhr dann aber ohne weitere Kommentare fort, die Knöpfe seines Oberteils aufzuknöpfen.

Zwar ging er dabei nicht so elegant und spielerisch bei vor, wie Lily noch gerade eben, doch allein der Anblick als der verdammte Gehrock endlich zu Boden fiel und ihr den Blick auf ein weißes (!) Hemd preisgab, zwang ihr schon einiges an Stamina ab, ihm nicht gleich um den Hals zu fallen.

„So, du bist wieder dran." Severus hatte wieder demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihn an. „Du bist so ein Kind."

Sie kroch in die Mitte des Bettes, gerade so weit entfernt, dass er nicht so ohne weiteres an sie heran kam, richtete sich auf und streifte sich genießerisch-langsam die Träger von ihren Schultern, öffnete geschickt den Verschluss ihres BH's und ließ ihn neben das Bett fallen. Sie kroch wenige Zentimeter auf ihn zu und blieb dann liegen...so, dass Snape nichts von der eben noch bedeckten Körperpartie sehen konnte.

„Och komm, das ist jetzt unfair!" grollte er.

Lily zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Das ganze Leben ist unfair. Gewöhn dich dran. Und jetzt runter mit dem Hemd!"

Ohne zu zögern, riss er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf und schmiss es zu Boden.

„Fertig. Jetzt du!" kommandierte er.

„Oh, das ging mir leider viel zu schnell. Könntest du das Hemd vielleicht noch mal anziehen und dann wieder ausziehen?" feixte Lily.

„Lily!" zischte Snape.

„Schon gut, schon gut..." sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und fuhr spielerisch mit ihren Händen über ihren Körper, bis sie zu ihrem Slip ankam, dessen Bund sie immer wieder langsam auf und abzog.

Auch wenn sie Snape nur kopfüber sah, bemerkte sie wie seine Augen jede ihrer Bewegung erregt verfolgten, wie seine flacher Bauch heftig in Erwartung auf und ab bebte...

Schnell griff sie in ihre Haare und zog das Haargummi heraus. Sie drehte sich um und wedelte triumphierend mit dem Gummi während sie ihn durch ihre Lockenmähne hindurch schelmisch anstrahlte.

„Du bist wieder dran!" zirpte sie zuckersüß.

Snape sah sie leicht erzürnt an. „Ha ha." Sagte er trocken.

„Was?", fragte Lily unschuldig, „Du hast mir das T-Shirt ausgezogen, das heißt, ich bin dir ein Kleidungsstück in Vorsprung. Ich improvisiere nur!" Wie ein Kind lag sie da, den Kopf in ihren Händen abgestützt, die Beine wedelten freudig in der Luft herum.

Snape rührte sich nicht.

Mit einer ungeduldigen Geste, deute Lily an, dass er weitermachen soll . „Nu...!"

Er strafte sie mit einem bitterbösen Blick. „Kleines Biest!" raunte er als er sich unwirsch seines Gürtels entledigte.

Bevor jedoch auch noch die Hose den Boden berühren konnte, stoppte Lily ihn.

„Warte!" sie sprang vom Bett und durchsuchte ihre Hose.

Als sie mit zufriedenem Gesicht ihren Zauberstab gefunden hatte, schreckte Snape leicht zurück.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte er, und zog sich schnell die Hose wieder hoch.

Lily konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Keine Angst! Wenn du mir nicht so gefallen würdest, wie du bist, hätte ich schon längst was dazu gezaubert!" sie zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu. „Halt einfach nur still, ok?"

Als sie ihren Zauberstabschwenk zuende geführt hatte, grinste sie zufrieden und schmiss sich zurück auf's Bett.

Snape hingegen sah nur ungläubig an sich herab.

„Hast du mir gerade die Schuhe weggezaubert?" fragte er ungläubig.

Lily nickte. „...ja, und die Socken. Socken sind so unsexy!"

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Darf ich jetzt bitte weitermachen, bevor mein gesunder Menschenverstand sich wieder einschaltet und ich dich für diese Nummer hier ( er deutete auf sich und seine herumgestreuten Sachen) für immer hassen werde?"

„Unbedingt." Sagte Lily samtig.

Snape ließ die Hose fallen.

Lily blickte auf die Boxershorts die er trug.

„Du bist dran!" sagte er bockig.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Dann wäre ich ja wieder als Erster nackt."

Snape seufzte. „Wer ist hier das Kind?"

Er war gerade dabei, sich die Boxershorts abzustreifen, als Lily auf ihn zukroch.

Andächtig hielt er inne.

„Aber ich bin ja ein sozialer Mensch. Ich helfe ihr dabei." Raunte sie und ergriff den Bund der Shorts.

Ohne seine konzentrierten Gesichtszüge aus den Augen zu lassen, streifte sie ihm den letzten Rest Stoff, den er am Körper trug herunter.

Sachte fuhr sie mit beiden Händen über seine Lenden bis zum Ansatz seiner Schambehaarung.

Sie führte ihre Fingerspitzen weiter hinunter in das krause Haar. Ließ sie sachte über seine Männlichkeit gleiten, was Snape, dem sie immer noch unverwegen in die Augen sah, ein tiefes Brummen entlockte.

Ihre Finger suchten weiter ihren Weg. Betasteten sanft seine Spitze, umrundeten sie liebevoll, strichen über jede, der sich langsam verhärtenden Venen...

Lily küsste seinen Bauch. Küsste sich hinunter bis sie die pulsierende Härte an ihren Lippen spürte.

Ihre Zunge berührte leicht den Ansatz seines erregten Glieds, fuhr weiter hinunter...umrundete seine Spitze schnell und geschickt.

„Bei Merlin...Lily!" stöhnte Snape. Er streichelte ihre Schultern und drückte sie leicht nach vorn.

Zaghaft öffnete sie ihren Mund und ließ ihn in sich eintauchen.

Er bewegte sich eine Zeit langsam, fast andächtig in ihr, bevor er sich zurückzog.

Vorsichtig griff er unter ihre Arme und zog sie in eine aufrechte Position.

Lily stöhnte, als sie seine Härte an ihrem Bauch fühlte.

„Leg dich hin." Seine Stimme klang rau und unbenutzt.

Lily nickte, ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog sich bis ans Kopfende des Bettes.

Severus folgte ihr. Er pirschte sich wie ein Tiger an sie heran. Küsste behutsam ihre Knie, die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel.

Fast automatisch spreizte Lily ihre Beine weiter um ihn zu empfangen.

Doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf ihren Unterleib.

Sie trug noch immer ihren Slip.

Als seine Hände ihren Taille berührten, drückte sie sich in die Kissen.

Ihre Lust stieg mit jeder seiner Berührungen mehr.

Sie hob ihr Becken an und binnen weniger Sekunden, hatte Severus das lästige Stück Stoff von ihrem Körper entfernt.

Behutsam drückte er ihre Schenkel auseinander und küsste ihre Scham.

Das war zuviel für Lily. Ihr Atem ging immer schneller und heftiger.

Sie hatte ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt... krampfhaft krallte sie sich an die Bettpfosten.

Seine Zunge streifte langsam ihr Schamlippen, umfuhr Lilys intimste Stellen ohne jedoch einmal die Intimste all derer zu berühren.

„Severus, du quälst mich!" seufzte sie verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß." Hörte sie ihn sagen während seine Zunge ihrer Klitoris weiterhin keine Beachtung schenkte.

„Severus...bitte!" stöhnte Lily in die Kissen. Sie würde ihn umbringen, wenn er nicht sofort...

„Ahh!" entfuhr es ihr als er auf einmal die eine, so empfindliche Stelle endlich berührte.

Doch diese Berührung war nur kurz.

„Wolltest du etwas sagen?" hörte sie ihn fragen.

„Tu's endlich!" krächzte sie, „ bevor ich noch verrückt werde!"

„Wie Madam wünschen." Sagte er in gespielter Unterwürfigkeit und umspielte langsam ihre Klitoris.

Lily drückte ihren Rücken durch und hielt den Atem an.

Er wurde schneller und schneller, seine Berührungen waren spielerisch. Mal zurückhaltend, mal forderte er sie, näher zu kommen.

Seine Hände umkreisten in liebevoller härte ihre Brüste, bearbeiteten ihre aufgerichteten Brustwarzen fast schon mit unglaublicher Präzision.

„Hör auf...bitte!" keuchte Lily. Haarsträhnen klebten auf ihrer schweißnassen Stirn.

Sie war kurz davor...aber sie wollte so nicht kommen. Sie wollte ihn in sich spüren.

„Was? Erst „bitte bitte" „, sagte Severus gespielt böse, „und jetzt soll ich aufhören?"

„Wir wollen doch beide unseren Spaß, oder?" fragte Lily erschöpft.

Sie setzte sich so gut es ihr möglich war auf und zog ihn an den Schultern zu sich heran.

„Ich will dich spüren...", entschlossen umfasste sie sein Glied, „...in mir!"

Forsch küsste sie ihn und spürte wie ihr Kuss in all ihrer Leidenschaft erwidert wurde.

Er drückte sie hinunter in die kalten Laken und drang in sie ein.

Lily keuchte auf, DAS war ein GEWALTIGER Unterschied zu Marius! Und wie hatte ihr das gefehlt!

Langsam bewegte er sich in ihr. Ließ ihr Zeit, sich seinem Rhythmus anzupassen, küsste ihren Hals ihre Lippen, ihre Stirn.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Lily, die ihre Augen die ganze Zeit über geschlossen hatte, blinzelte unsicher.

„Was ist?" fragte sie besorgt.

Doch Snape antwortete nicht. Unglücklich betrachtete ihre verletzte Wange.

„Es...es tut mir Leid." Sagte er heiser.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Das war nicht deine Schuld, Severus."

Lily fuhr zärtlich mit ihren Fingern über seine Brust. Umspielte jede seiner Narben mit einem milden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Du weißt doch, man behauptet sich nicht durch das was man war, sondern durch das was man ist."

Severus verstand die Anspielung. Genau das Gleiche hatte Lily auch gesagt, als sie zum ersten Mal seine Narben gesehen hatte.

„Ja, und DU bist wunderschön." Flüsterte er und bedeckte die Narben mit sanften Küssen.

„Mach weiter, bitte." Raunte Lily und klammerte sich an seine Schultern.

Vorsichtig, fing er wieder an sich in ihr zu bewegen. Wieder zuerst langsam, doch dann übermannte ihn die Lust und er stieß schneller und härter zu.

Lily stöhnte und seufzte gegen seine Brust, genoss jede, der heftigen Bewegung, die er in ihr tat, passte sich seinem Rhythmus an...

„Oh Gott!" eine Welle purer Leidenschaft durchflutete sie als sie kam. Unter den heftigen Kontraktionen ihres Unterleibs vergaß sie fast das Atmen.

Auch Severus war soweit und ergab sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer in ihr.

Schwer atmend rollte er sich zur Seite, zog sie allerdings mit sich, sodass sie auf seiner Brust zum liegen kam.

Lily zeichnete leicht mit ihren Fingerkuppen über Severus sich heftig hebend und senkende Brust.

Er brummte wohlig, zog sie weiter zu sich heran und küsste sie seicht auf die Stirn.

Sie genoss das. Lächelnd zeichnete sie Wege über sein Gesicht. Strich leicht über seine Augenbrauen, über seinen Nasenrücken, umfuhr die Konturen seiner Lippen.

Von weit her hörte sie, wie die ersten Schüler durch die Korridore sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück in die große Halle machten.

Ihr Herz ging auf einmal schwer.

„Ich sollte jetzt wohl besser gehen." Sagte sie traurig und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

Sie hatte Angst, das er gleich wieder in seine üblichen Leherton verfiel und sie anschnauzte, doch stattdessen fühlte sie nur, wie seine Hand spielerisch über ihre Wirbelsäule strich.

„Weißt du, ich fühle mich wirklich krank. Ich kann heute beim besten Willen nicht unterrichten." Gurrte er.

Lily sah drehte sich erstaunt um.

„Was? Kein „Aufstehen, anziehen, Ms Grey und zwar sofort!" ?" immitierte sie Snapes so schroffen Ton ihr gegenüber.

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Bleib...bitte. Schließlich brauch ich jemanden der mich gesund pflegt."

Lily legte sich wieder zu ihm. Den Kopf auf ihre Hand gestützt sah sie ihn an.

„Das „Bitte" hat dich eben ganz schön Überwindung gekostet, oder?" fragte sie frech.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn das nicht geholfen hätte, hätte ich mich halt vor der Tür positioniert und dich nicht rausgelassen." Sagte er trocken.

Lily zog die Brauen nach oben. „Was? Nackt?"

Snape schmunzelte sie an. „So wie Gott mich schuf." Setzte er überzeugt hinzu.

„Und du glaubst, das hätte mich dann überzeugt." Fragte Lily skeptisch und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Bei den überzeugenden Argumenten." Knurrte Snape zweideutig. Er hatte seine Nase in ihrem Haar begraben und streichelte über ihren Rücken.

„Du bist ein ganz schön eingebildeter Hahn!" raunzte Lily lachend.

„Blanke Fakten." Korrigierte Snape sie.

Eine Weile herrschte stille. Die Beiden lagen einfach nur da und streichelten sich.

„Heute ist der letzte Schultag" sagte Lily leise.

„Ich weiß. Das hast du heute schon einmal erwähnt." Antwortete Snape.

„Ja.."

wieder schweigen.

Snape seufzte. „Warum hab ich nur das dumpfe Gefühl, dass du mir irgendwas sagen willst?" fragte er skeptisch.

Lily drehte sich um, den Kopf auf seine Brust gelehnt schaute sie ihn an.

„Es ist nur...Jetzt ist alles zu Ende..."

„Ja..." sagte Snape geduldig.

„...Ich meine, seh ich dich irgendwann einmal wieder?"

Lily sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Es war von vornherein klar gewesen, dass dieser Moment irgendwann kommen musste.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sagte er samtig. „Ich würde Lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, Ja, ganz sicher. Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Lily nickte traurig. „Aber wehe, wenn du wieder was mit einer Schülerin anfängst!" schallt sie böse, auch wenn ein wenig Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme mitklang. „Dann bin ich schneller wieder da, als dir lieb ist!"

Snape zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Das hat die letzte Schülerin, dich ich verführt habe auch gesagt und ich hab bis heute nichts von ihr gehört."

Er konnte gerade noch so den Kopf zur Seite drehen um Lilys Hieb nicht abzubekommen.

„Severus Snape, ich warne dich!" fluchte sie grinsend.

Epilog

Lily verbrachte noch einige Zeit bei Severus bevor sie gegen Nachmittag seine Räume verließ. Der Abschied fiel ihr sichtlich schwer und als sie bei ihrem Zimmer angekommen war um den Rest ihrer Sachen zusammenzupacken, liefen auch schon wieder die ersten Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

Die Schüler vor Snapes Klassenraum warteten an diesem Tag vergeblich auf den Meister der Zaubertränke. Nach einer halben Stunde, die sie vor der versperrten Tür standen, kam Dumbledore, der, ohne von Severus eine Nachricht bekommen zu haben, den Schülern verkündete, dass der Unterricht aufgrund einer Erkrankung Snapes heute nicht stattfinden würde. Mit einem Lächeln nahm der Schulleiter war, dass Ms Lilan Grey nicht unter den Wartenden war...

Bevor Lily die Schule verließ traf sie noch auf Marius. Der wusste genau, was passiert war, als er Lilys breites Lächeln sah. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum zu einem der Türme. Lily schleifte den unwissenden Marius mit in Professor Trewlaneys Klassenraum und setzte ihm eine schwarze Kugel vor, in die Lily fasziniert hineinstarrte...

Das Bild von Marius war verschwunden und stattdessen sah sie die Vision, eines sehr alterwürdig aussehenden großen Gebäudes. Sie kannte dieses Gebäude...es war eines der Universitäten bei denen sie sich beworben hatte...ihr neues Schicksal

Sollte es ruhig kommen!

Eines sollte man vielleicht noch anmerken.

Als die Schüler der Abschlussklassen in Hogsmeade in den Hogwarts-Express stiegen, war unter denjenigen, die sich von ihnen verabschiedeten jemand, der dieses Event in den letzten Jahren immer tunlichst vermieden hatte...

Als der Zug langsam anfuhr und Lily aus dem Fenster sah, sah sie ganz hinten, neben dem Schulleiter Snape stehen. Ihr war, als würde er ihr kurz zuzwinkern.

Ende

_So, the end. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Kein Happy End._

_Aber wenn man die realistische Schüler-Lehrer Kombi betrachtet, wäre das aus meiner Sicht einfach nicht möglich gewesen. (Ganz abgesehen davon, das ich kitischige HappyEndings gar nicht so sehr mag)_

_Ich hab allerdings schon über eine Fortsetzung nachgedacht und wenn es euch gefallen hat, schreibe ich sie bestimmt auch irgendwann einmal nieder._

_Aber im Moment schwirrt in meinem Kopf eine ganz andere Geschichte herum, die ich unbedingt zu Papier bringen will /muss. (Sonst platzt mein Kopf!)_

_Dann möchte ich mich noch ganz herzlich bei den tollen Reviewerinnen bedanken, die meine Geschichte in den letzten Monaten mit ihren Anregungen und ihrem Feedback voran getrieben und beeinflusst haben. Danke an euch!_

_Wie immer, und diesmal sogar noch doller (falls das überhaupt möglich ist) würde ich mich über Reviews von euch freuen- auch von denen unter euch, die die Story zwar immer eifrig mitverfolgt haben, aber sich bis jetzt noch nicht gemeldet haben.(„Schwarzleser" ist so ein fieser Ausdruck ;)_

_Ich fänd's also klasse von euch, wenn auch ihr mir eure Meinung mitteilt._

_Ganz ganz liebe Grüße_

_Morgaine Mayfair _


End file.
